Solo por ti
by LadyMoon6
Summary: '-Hay algo que se llama "milagro", imouto.' Una conversación en el club de música, todas daban su punto de vista de cómo sería el futuro; lo que jamás se imaginarían es que habría tres chicas que escucharían aquellas palabras y marcarían un nuevo comienzo, en el cual todo se convertiría en incertidumbre.
1. Prologo

**********************Advertencia:********************** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

 _ **Prologo**_

" _Mientras más buscas la manera de llamar la atención de alguien, el Universo conspira para que aquella persona ni siquiera te mire. Y eso duele, e imposible no sentirlo." Diana "LadyMoon6" L._

Existen varias maneras de llamar la atención de una persona: haciéndose la indiferente, como que no ha escuchado nada, cuando en realidad sí lo ha hecho; estando en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora, pero se hace que todo fue una coincidencia, una casualidad de la vida; entre otros. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando hay una atracción demasiado fuerte en que no se la puede ignorar? La respuesta, lógica común, por supuesto, seria: se hace lo que se está al alcance para llegar a esa persona. Sin embargo, no siempre hay una respuesta favorable, ni tampoco existe una aseveración de que la otra persona esté interesada, o al menos que demuestre cierta atracción, de manera recíproca. No siempre se puede complacer a todo el mundo, ¿verdad? Aquello es un desgaste de energía y una pérdida de tiempo.

Y por ello, el subconsciente de la persona le hace acuerdo que no todos son como ella (o él), ni todos van a reaccionar de la misma forma. Y eso les pasó a dos chicas cuando descubrieron sus sentimientos hacia sus mejores amigas. La duda apareció, la incertidumbre, y la confusión también, como si hubiese sido un buen combo que les ha dejado en K.O. ¿Qué hacer ante ese nuevo descubrimiento? ¿Qué decisión tomar? ¿A quién buscar para un consejo cuando no se tiene a nadie cerca?

Cuando se descubre ese tipo específico de sentimientos, siempre se recurre —en la mayoría de los casos a la mejor amiga, o mejor amigo—, pero esta situación es diferente. Su mejor amiga esta involucrada en aquellos sentimientos profundos. Y queda la otra opción, la otra salida que es, al menos se piensa así, la más dolorosa: aparentar indiferencia. ¿Cómo aparentar indiferencia hacia la mejor amiga que siempre ha estado ahí presente, en todos los momentos de la vida? ¿Cómo ocultarle la verdad sin que salga alguna de las dos lastimadas?

" _La verdad siempre saldrá a la luz. Tarde o temprano, y cuando pase eso, habrá muchos sentimientos encontrados. E ideas contradictorias entre sí. Y a veces, el final es más doloroso de lo que uno se puede imaginar. Aquella decisión puede llevar incluso a un quiebre emocional profundo. Y hasta se puede perder una valiosa amistad."_

Sin embargo, no siempre todo está perdido y puede haber otra salida, otra luz en el camino que los lleve hacia donde quieren ir. Una decisión que puede cambiar el curso de la historia. Una decisión que puede, incluso, sacar un lado desconocido para todos, hasta de la propia persona ejecutora. Hay momentos y momentos en la vida. Hay situaciones que forjan al ser humano: o te haces fuerte andando, o te haces a un lado cayendo a un abismo.

La vida es de elecciones.

Guste o no, hay que saber tomar decisiones.

¿Qué pasa si la decisión tomada deriva de haber escuchado una conversación? A eso se le suma que no es cualquier conversación proveniente de dos personas muy importantes en sus vidas, porque hay, siendo sinceros, conversaciones y conversaciones

¿Qué se debe pensar?

¿Qué elecciones se debe tomar después de haber escuchado?

¿Qué…?

Y la lista de interrogantes continúa.

Cuando has vivido una vida —monótona—, cuando has sido criada(o) de una manera casi semejante a la de tus padres, y a tu mente le cuesta aceptar los cambios, ¿Cómo hacerle frente a eso? ¿Cómo hacer para que esos sentimientos no sigan profundizando? ¿Cómo dar ese primer paso para romper las cadenas que atan a los hijos al pasado de la crianza que tuvieron sus padres?

Y eso les pasó a las dos amigas. Una cayó rendida a los pies de la otra, se adentró y profundizó sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga de la infancia. No sabía si ella le iba a corresponder, ella deseaba que sí, que fuese mutuo, porque no hay nada más bonito que ser correspondido ante ese sentimiento. Sin embargo, no estaban segura de nada. Y eso provocaba que entrara en un estado de ansiedad único, incluso llevándola hacia el alcoholismo.

Por otro lado, estaba una chica, de personalidad tímida, pero que cuando se encontraba con aquella chica hiperactiva, su mundo cambiaba. Y ella también desarrollo ciertos sentimientos, pero tenía miedo, porque conocía a su mejor amiga más que a nadie. Sabía lo despreocupada, lo relajada y despistada que era. No sabía si ella le iba a corresponder a sus sentimientos, si la aceptaría a pesar de ser tan diferentes la una de la otra. Y es donde quedaba ahí, en un mar de confusiones dentro de sus corazones, porque en cambio, la otra sabía que su mejor amiga era seria, responsable, y no la veía de esa manera.

Eran como el aceite y el agua.

Algo similar pasaba con las otras dos amigas, mejor dicho, una senpai con su kouhai. Siempre fue sabido que la pequeña — un año menor que el resto— demostraba madurez, incluso más alto que sus senpais. Su carácter y su personalidad demostraban que era una chica un poco difícil de conquistar. Todo puede cambiar en cuestión de segundos, o en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; porque así es la vida. Un misterio, preguntas más que respuestas, confusiones, señales tal vez erróneas si no se la saben interpretar. La vida es un todo, y al mismo tiempo una nada.

Ella quería algo. Lo deseaba, más no sabía cómo llegar a él. Tenía objetivos en la vida, aunque no lo dijese o lo demostrase ante los demás, porque así era ella, su forma de ser. Había aprendido con el tiempo, que no todas las personas son iguales y que tampoco reaccionan de la misma manera. Cada una es un mundo diferente, con emociones, pensamientos y acciones únicos. Y que ellos también habían aprendido de las lecciones de su propio pasado.

La banda no tenía más integrantes, apenas eran cinco y la tutora, que en ocasiones brindaba soporte al grupo, cuando tocaban en festivales. Eran estudiantes de preparatoria, de las cuales cuatro se graduarían este año, y estaban pensando a que universidad ir. Todas querían ir a la misma, sin embargo, dos estaban conscientes que tal vez no sería así. Porque habían perdido, en parte, la fe y la esperanza. ¿Qué probabilidad había que un milagro se produjera? Pareciera que ninguna.

Es un misterio como actúa el ser humano, como piensa y el cómo siente. A veces el recuerdo de la primera vez es la base de la existencia de las acciones, o puede que sea la primera experiencia. Nunca se sabe cuál es el que pesa. Y la persona siempre hablará acorde a sus experiencias, a sus vivencias y a su interacción con los demás seres de su misma especie.

—Me pregunto, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no me hubiese unido al club? ¿Estaría aquí hoy con estas memorias y estas experiencias maravillosas en mi corazón? ¿O estaría en algún otro lugar queriendo ser alguien quien no soy? —preguntó al aire una chica de cabellera rubia mirando al cielo, y las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su corazón.

Ella es la quinta integrante de la banda. Ella tiene una habilidad única en el teclado, siempre resaltándolo y siguiendo el compás de la batería y del bajo, y en ocasiones dándole un acompañamiento rítmico a las guitarras. Con un toque de elegancia y buen sonido. Siempre se caracterizó por ser observadora y perspicaz. También analítica. Ella sabía lo que pasaba dentro de la banda, y también pudo leer los sentimientos de las chicas castañas, porque ellas siempre eran, y serán como un libro abierto.

Ese era su último año; estaban conscientes de ello. Buscaban recrear memorias que quedarán guardados en sus corazones. Lo que pasará en el futuro, lo dejarían en manos de Kami-sama. No tenían pensado apresurarse, porque sentían que, si lo hacían, estarían jugando con el destino; hacerlo, es como si jugase con fuego de llamas altas, y pudiese salir quemados. Pero dos castañas estaban dispuestas asumir el riesgo, estaban dispuestas a quemarse en el camino.

Todo o nada.

La vida es de riesgos, y solo había dos salidas: el éxito de la operación, o el fracaso. Arriesgaban mucho, pero querían hacerlo; querían demostrar cuanto valían y cuanto eran capaces de asumir y enfrentar los riesgos más elevados. ¿Qué tenían que perder? Dirían que nada, pero no era así. Tenían en juego dos cosas: la amistad forjada con el paso de los años, y la continuidad de la banda. Aunque dentro de sus corazones ardía el deseo de tomar el riesgo, no lo harían en esos momentos. ¿Una corazonada? Tal vez. Pero había algo más y no sabían que era.

—¿Será que cambiará cuando entremos a la universidad? Lo dudo. Ella es así, siempre fue así. Es parte de su personalidad y no creo que cambie, ni por mí, ni por nadie —una lágrima salió de sus ojos grises. Ella estaba consciente de la realidad —. Si tan sólo te dieras cuenta, idiota.

Pero ella no era la única con ese predicamento. A unas cuantas casas, una castaña miraba por la ventana el cielo celeste. Su mirada se perdía ahí, y sus pensamientos trabajan más de lo debido.

—Sí tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte de lo que soy capaz… —un suspiro melancólico salía de sus labios —No lo harás, porque piensas que sigo siendo las misma de siempre. No permitirás que este corazón, que late por ti, se exprese. Mejor…

Se dirigió a su closet, se alzó apenas, y bajo una caja rectangular que reposaba encima de la estantería que había. Cuando abrió la caja, sonrió con cierta mezcla de ironía y melancolía. _Something Special_. Ese era el nombre de su whisky favorito, y se iba a sentar a tomarlo, mientras su mirada quedaba fija en un punto, donde se encontraba una foto, aquella en donde salía con cierta chica zurda, tímida, de ojos grises y cabello largo negro. "Voy a tomar un whisky que se llama Something Special, que irónicamente yo me lo bebo para olvidar a esa persona especial. Porque ella es muy especial para mí." Pensó con cierta mezcla de sentimientos…

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en una casa de dos pisos, una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos achocolatados tocaba la guitarra de manera distraída. Su mente no estaba llevando el ritmo, tampoco recordaba los acordes de la canción. Su mente tenía los pensamientos fijos en la niña de coletas que era un año menor a ella. Son tan diferentes, que no había manera que pudiesen terminar juntas. Sus personalidades chocaban notoriamente. Se daba cuenta, cuando ella la abrazaba y a la pequeña kouhai se molestaba y le pedía que se aleje. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo que ella estaba sintiendo, acaso?

—Si tan solo pudieras ver a través de mis ojos, pequeña. Si tan solo supieras que lo que siento por ti es tan real y tan sincero; que daría incluso mi vida por protegerte. Pero mi carácter, mi personalidad infantil lo tenía que arruinar todo. ¿Aun estaré a tiempo para revertir todo y tú puedas verme como algo más? ¿O tendrás siempre esa imagen de mí?

Dejo a _Guitah_ en la base y fue hasta su closet, saco una caja, adornada con cosas infantiles para aparentar lo que tenía ahí adentro. La abrió y saco su botella de whisky favorita, Jack Daniels, también tomó entre sus manos un vaso de la misma caja; se sirvió el whisky, pero antes de empezarlo a tomar, se aseguró que la puerta de su habitación estuviese con seguro, luego se sento en la silla de su escritorio, y empezó a beber sorbo por sorbo, muy lentamente, mientras observaba la foto que tenía enfrente de ella.

—¿Que me has hecho, pequeña _gatita_?

En la parte de abajo, en la cocina, otra chica de pelo castaño, pero más claro que el de su hermana mayor, se encontraba sumida en unos pensamientos muy profundos mientras cocinaba. No era la primera vez que ella se desviaba hacia esa dirección de reflexiones. Primero, estaba su hermana mayor, que tenía cierta actitud, no rara, sino más bien, misteriosa. Su hermana ya no se comportaba como la chica despreocupada, infantil e inmadura; ahora, en su último año, estaba actuando mucho más madura, responsable, disciplinada, pero hay un _plus_ en todas esas palabras: tenía la mirada perdida, y siempre estaba metida en su burbuja. Ignorante del resto del mundo. Después, descubrió que su ropa en ciertas ocasiones tenía olor de cigarrillo con trago; si es así, ¿desde cuándo y por qué lo empezó hacer?

El otro pensamiento, era sin duda alguna sobre cierta chica que iba en su mismo curso. ¿Desde cuándo la empezó a ver a como algo más que una amiga? No lo sabía. Ella siempre se caracterizó por ser la calmada, centrada y amable dentro del grupo de amigas. Sus pensamientos viajaban alternándose entre su hermana mayor y una de sus mejores amigas, a la cual no la veía de esa manera. Y ahora, se sentía sola, y con una carga encima dentro de su corazón. A la única persona que podría recurrir es a la mejor amiga de la infancia de su hermana mayor.

Pero ella también tenía sus problemas.

Aquella chica que se encontraba cocinando en esos momentos, había decido ayudar a su amiga con la crianza de sus hermanos menores, sin embargo, todavía no le había dicho de aquella decisión, porque apenas y se veían. Estaba más que segura que lo haría, apenas tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Podría ir a donde _baa-chan_ , la abuelita vecina que tenían y que siempre había estado junto a ellas en todos los momentos; incluso cuando estaban solas. Pero no quería molestarla con sus dudas existenciales. Suspiro, y se quedó mirando fijamente la olla donde preparaba el acompañado del arroz.

—De todas las personas que pudiera enamorarme, tuviste que ser tú. Me pregunto ¿por qué?

Tic toc

Tic toc

El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde, y una chica de cabellos negros y con coletas salía de su casa en dirección a un restaurante. No tenía ánimos de prepararse algo de comer. Mientras caminaba, iba pensando en todo lo sucedido desde que entro a tocar a la banda de la preparatoria, el año anterior. No sabía si este presente periodo sería igual o cambiaria en algo, pero de algo estaba segura: ella no veía con los mismos ojos a la guitarrista principal. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por sacarse a esa chica descomplicada, infantil e inmadura de su mente, no podía; llegaba incluso a ser parte de sus sueños de media noche.

Últimamente se había percatado de que aquella chica estaba con la mirada perdida, y en su ropa había olor entre cigarrillo y licor, incluso su uniforme tenía ese olor. Y eso empezó a preocuparla. Incluso su personalidad se ha visto cambiada y ya no era la misma. Cuando acepto sus sentimientos hacia ella, lo primero que hizo fue ver todo lo negativo, pero no pudo; porque no lo tenía. Con ella se sentía libre, cómoda, feliz e incluso le gustaba comportarse como una chica femenina que quiere ser protegida. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba parada enfrente de la puerta del restaurante que suele ir cuando quiere estar sola y meterse en sus reflexiones.

—Quiero verte como algo más. Quiero darme esa oportunidad contigo, pero tu carácter... Ahora te he visto que has cambiado, pero las dudas me invaden. ¿A qué se debe tu cambio repentino? ¿Lo haces por mi o por otra chica? ¿Por qué tomas y fumas? ¿Desde cuándo lo haces? —un sin número de preguntas aparecían, y ninguna podría no tener respuesta.

Sin esperar más tiempo, entro. Quería olvidarse de todo en ese momento y disfrutar de la compañía de sí misma y sus pensamientos.

El parque es un lugar de encuentros, y de pasar momentos en compañía. Puede ser de amigos de toda la vida, amigos de colegio o universidad, o incluso estar en familia. Pero ese no era el caso de una chica de cabellos castaño y ojos de color café oscuros. Ella se encontraba ahí tratando de despejar su mente, de olvidar a cierta chica de cabellos castaño claro y ojos del mismo color. Ambas iban en el mismo grado, y eran muy buenas amigas. Suspiro con tristeza.

¿Por qué la vida es tan complicada? ¿O es el ser humano complicado?

La bajista del club de Jazz seguía sentada en el parque, ignorando a toda persona que pasara por ahí. Ignorando incluso sus latidos del corazón. Ella empezó a sentir algo por aquella chica hace un tiempo, podría decirse desde que se conocieron. A medida que seguían viéndose, tratándose, se iba "enamorando", pero esa no era la palabra. Le estaba gustando y le hacía sentir cosas que con otra chica no le pasaba. A veces, pensaba, que aquella mujer podía dominar su carácter rebelde. Ella no sabía por los problemas que pasaba en el hogar, y que por esos motivos se portaba así. No quería ser como su madre y su padre. Solo tenía a su hermano mayor, pero era como si no lo tuviera.

Se sentía sola.

—Si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad, princesa. Pero veo que eres feliz con alguien más, que incluso es mayor a ti. Creo que un año. Me he visto en la obligación de separarme de ti, de buscar la manera de olvidarte, y ¿sabes qué? No lo consigo. ¿Por qué tuviste que calarte en lo más profundo de mi ser? — sin esperar un minuto más, se levantó y empezó a caminar hasta su casa. Al llegar, noto que no había nadie. Mejor, se dijo para sí misma. Entro a su cuarto, se encerró con llave y saco de la cajonera, una caja rectangular. Su whisky, Johnnie Walker, le haría una grata compañía por esa noche.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Hoy empieza esta nueva etapa en cuestion de reto literario. Espero que les sea de su agrado, y viajen junto a mi durante la duracion de la historia.

Me alegraria mucho que me dejaran **Review**.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	2. La conversación

**********************Advertencia:********************** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo I: La conversación_**

 _"Las palabras pueden incluso alcanzar a herir de gravedad un corazón, de por sí ya lastimado, porque estas se convierten en un cuchillo afilado que arrasa con lo que está en su camino, sin importar nada."_ _Diana "LadyMoon6" L._

Era la última hora de clases, y luego cada estudiante tenía que ir a su respectivo club para su ensayo. Pero ocho chicas tenían sus sentimientos a flor de piel y muchas dudas en sus cabezas. Las primeras en llegar al salón del club fueron Mio, Mugi, Nodoka, Azusa y Ui. Como era su costumbre, la tecladista preparo el té para las chicas con sus respectivos dulces. No por nada, la banda lleva el nombre de **Houkago** **Tea Time**. Ellas acostumbran a tomar la "fiesta de té" antes del ensayo correspondiente. A veces podía ser cuarenta minutos o cuarenta y cinco.

Al otro lado de la preparatoria, en los jardines para ser exactos, se encontraban Ritsu, Yui y Jun. Ellas estaban conversando muy amenamente. La mayor de las hermanas Hirasawa se preocupó de que Jun faltara a su hora de practica con su club de Jazz; Suzuki la calmo diciendo que había pedido permiso ya que tenía que nivelarse en una materia que no le estaba yendo de la mejor manera. Claro está, que la menor de las tres sabía que eso no era verdad. Simplemente, no quería ir a su club, pero tampoco quería ver a Ui.

La bajista del club de Jazz nunca se había sentido así, tan confundida con respecto al amor. No sabía si eso les pasaba a las otras chicas, pero tampoco tenía el menor interés en indagar sobre aquellos asuntos del corazón. Ella sabía que Ui jamás la vería como algo más que su simple "mejor amiga", título que lo compartía con Azusa. Y no es que sintiera celos, porque no lo tenía. Al contrario, se sentía dichosa de compartir esa bonita amistad con ellas dos. Pero se enamoró. Y eso le atrajo dudas a su inquieta alma.

Ritsu en cambio estaba sumida en su propio predicamento. Haberse enamorado de su mejor amiga no es una sabia decisión, como es bien sabido. Alguna vez escucho que el amor entre mejores amigos puede acarrear ciertos problemas si no se lo sabe manejar bien. Pues, por un lado, el positivo, como ambos se conocen bien, pueden llevar de la mejor manera la relación; pero por el otro, el negativo, el haber pasado mucho tiempo juntos y el saber muy bien del otro, puede acarrear un distanciamiento que puede desembocar en una conclusión de una bella amistad. Ahora, la baterista no sabía si creer en eso o no. Dicen tantas cosas y no siempre todas son verdaderas.

Pero ella se enamoró y no hizo nada por evitarlo.

Finalmente tenemos a Yui. La infantil, despreocupada e inmadura del grupo. Unas observaciones para nada buenas, si se espera algo más de ella. Sin embargo, la guitarrista principal de HTT, ya no era nada de eso. En su último año, antes de entrar a clases, ella había tomado la decisión de cambiar. Dejar de ser aquello para dar inicio a una nueva Hirasawa. Se había propuesto ser la verdadera hermana mayor, la que debe dar el ejemplo de puntualidad, disciplina y responsabilidad. Y esa decisión tendría un costo muy elevado, que ni siquiera pasaría por su mente en esos momentos. Porque todo en la vida, tiene un precio. Y porque, además, la castaña se había enamorado perdidamente de la neko.

Al igual que su mejor amiga, la baterista, no hizo nada por impedirlo.

Y ahí estaban las tres, conversando de mil cosas sin sentido. Lo curioso del caso, es que Jun se vino hacer amigas de ellas, casi cercana, en las vacaciones de verano. En una salida que tuvieron porque coincidieron las tres en el mismo lugar. Cosas de la vida, cosas del destino. Nadie sabe con exactitud aquello. Y lo que más llama la atención, es que las tres son castañas; sus colores de ojos es lo que cambia. También sus personalidades. Yui quería sacar su cigarrillo y fumar, brindárselo a Ritsu y a Jun, pero no podía, ya que aún estaban dentro de las instalaciones de la preparatoria. Y corrían el riesgo que alguien pudiese verlas.

La baterista vio la hora en su reloj muñequera, un rolex para nada barato, y le comunico a sus amigas que era mejor partir para el club, antes de que tuvieran problemas. Lo que no se percató la castaña, es que el mensaje que le envió a su amiga Mugi, nunca se fue. Y apenas llegaran al salón iban a recibir el sermón de sus vidas. Era algo típico entre ellas, porque llevaban así casi desde que se conocieron y formaron la banda. En el camino no se encontraron con nadie, ni siquiera con Sawako. Asumieron que todas estaban en sus respectivos clubes. Yui invito a Jun a que se quedara con ellas, algo que acepto gustosa. Pero tenía miedo en el fondo, ya que ahí, estaría Ui.

—¿Yui-san se habrá percatado que me gusta su hermana menor? Espero que no. —susurro para sí, la bajista menor.

Justo cuando llegaban al club, las tres chicas se quedaron de una sola pieza al escuchar lo que hablaban las otras. Al principio decidieron retirarse, pero después se quedaron ya que la curiosidad les gano. Y lo que no sabían, es que lo que vendría después, les partiría el corazón.

—… Si ve Mio-senpai —esa era a voz de Azusa. Fuerte y clara —, ni siquiera enviaron un mensaje que no iban a venir. Son desconsideradas. Y pensar que el siguiente año entraran a la universidad. Si siguen así, hasta pierden la carrera.

—No me extraña de ellas. Siempre fueron flojas y despreocupadas. En especial Ritsu. Esa idiota.

—A mí me preocupaba oneechan. No sé qué va hacer. Ella…

—¿Por qué dices eso, Ui?

—Porque me iré a vivir con Nodoka, para cuidar a los niños… —no se escuchó el resto, porque había murmuraciones. Las tres castañas estaban impactadas. Aun así, siguieron escuchando — Oneechan no sabe de esta decisión y yo no he tenido la valentía de decírselo. Sé que me comprenderá, pero me preocupa como ella va arreglarse, ya que nunca ha estado acostumbrada hacer algo.

—Hay algo que se llama "milagro", imouto —susurro Yui con cierta tristeza. Quería salir de ahí.

—Ritsu vive al límite y eso me tiene cansada —de nuevo, Mio retomaba la conversación —. Que ni haya mandado un mensaje diciendo que no iba aparecer al ensayo, ya se pasa. No sé cómo pudo autoproclamarse "presidenta del club", sabiendo que ella es vaga, floja y que se olvida de las cosas, porque ni siquiera tiene la decencia de preocuparse. Siempre soy yo la que me preocupo de ella.

—Y ni se diga de Yui-senpai. Ella solo piensa en comer y nada de practicar. Además, es muy pegajosa. Lo siento, Ui. Sé que es tu hermana mayor, pero tú sabes que es verdad. A mí me molesta que ella se me apague tanto y me abrace. ¡No soy su oso de peluche, por Kami-sama!

—Lo sé, Azusa-chan…

Eso fue suficiente para las chicas. Cada una quería llorar, pero no lo harían ahí. Ritsu saco su móvil, y se percató que su mensaje jamás se fue. No había tenido señal. Así que aprovecho, y envió otro mensaje, cerciorándose de que esta vez, si tenga señal para que se envíe. Una vez salido el mensaje correcto de envío, hizo señas a sus amigas y se fueron sin que nadie las viera. Fuera del instituto, la mayor de las hermanas Hirasawa invito a Jun y a la baterista a su casa. Cosa que, ambas aceptaron gustosamente.

En el club, el ambiente no cambiaba para nada. Ni la llegada de Sawako con Nodoka aligeraron el tenso ambiente que había. Azusa y Mio estaban más que enojadas por la "irresponsabilidad" de las castañas. Ui marcaba el número de su hermana mayor, pero esta no respondía. Las demás miraban expectante a la menor de las hermanas, pero ella movió la cabeza negativamente. " _Otro día sin ensayo"_ , fue lo que pensaron.

 _ **[1]**_ _Twenty, love_ _  
Though it's still faint_ _  
This dream is a watercolor painting_ _  
The brush that paints the rainbow_ _  
Is right here in my heart_

El móvil de Mugi sonó, cortando el silencio que se formó dentro del salón de música. La Ojou-Sama abrió el buzón de mensaje del WhatsApp, y vio los mensajes de Ritsu. Se sorprendió al ver que eran algunos, y por un momento se preocupó. No se dio cuenta que sus amigas estaban atentas a sus expresiones, que también se preocuparon al ver el ceño fruncido de ella. ¿Qué está pasando? La rubia tecladista estaba totalmente extrañada, ya que la castaña baterista rara vez mandaba ese tipo de mensaje, ¿Sera que está peleada con Mio? Movió la cabeza negativamente, quitando cualquier pensamiento negativo, y le paso el celular a su mentora para que lo leyera. Ella decidió salir un momento del salón, porque misteriosamente, empezó a no sentirse bien. Algo pasaba, y su corazón jamás falla en aquellas intuiciones.

 _"El grupo se está partiendo en varios pedazos, imposibles de restaurarlos."_

 _"Mugi:_

 _Yui y yo no podremos ir al salón de música ya que se nos presentó algunos inconvenientes. Pedimos mil disculpas."_

Ese fue, el mensaje uno que no se envió, y que Ritsu lo volvió a enviar como un dato adjunto (le había hecho una capture de pantalla, en forma de evidencia).

 _"Mugi:_

 _Parece que el mensaje anterior no se envió. No sé qué ha pasado. Te envío este, y espero que te llegue, y que sea a tiempo. Yui y yo tenemos unos asuntos que resolver, y no podremos ir al salón de música. Si lo logramos solucionar hoy mismo, sería perfecto. Pero si no pasare eso, temo que esta semana no podrán contar con nosotras. Nuevamente, mil disculpas."_

Mensaje número 2.

—¿Sawako-sensei, puedo ver el mensaje por favor? —la profesora le paso el móvil de Mugi a Mio.

Mio leía una y otra vez el mensaje; no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Sintió punzadas de dolor en su corazón, ¿Por qué Ritsu le enviaba esos mensajes a Mugi y no a ella? ¿Qué asuntos debería resolver con Yui? Y como la bajista, el resto de las chicas estaban también con muchas interrogantes en la cabeza. En su tiempo como banda y amigas, eso no había sucedido, y el misterio con el que se estaban manejando el par de castañas les provocaba que las dudas se apoderaran de ellas.

Cada una cogió sus cosas y se fueron la para sus respectivas casas. Mugi fue la última en retirar las cosas, ya que había vuelto al salón, cuando la mayoría se había retirado. No demostraba signos de haber estado llorando y eso le aliviaba un poco. No quería preocupar a nadie, en especial a su profesora. Aquella mujer que entro a su cabeza y a su corazón casi de manera desapercibida. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, se topó con la figura de Yamanaka que salía de la bodega del club. Ambas quedaron mirando a los ojos directamente, y ninguna se atrevía hablar.

La tecladista salió primero y luego la profesora. Sawako le dijo que ella podía llevarla a su casa, y aunque Mugi iba a negarse, algo le dijo que mejor aceptara la propuesta. Tal vez el hablarlo con alguien, pueda aliviar el dolor que llevaba por dentro. También la inquietud del futuro de la banda. Ella recordaba muchas cosas, momentos que ha vivido desde que llego a la preparatoria Sakura y luego la integración a HTT. Pero ahora, sentía que las cosas estaban tomando otro rumbo, y que lo que ella tenía, se le estaba yendo de las manos por completo.

Sawako estaba preocupada: por sus alumnas, por la banda y por Mugi. Porque ella estaba empezando aceptar los sentimientos que tiene hacia la rubia de ojos azules. En el trayecto ninguna decía nada, y en el silencio, ambas tenían pensamientos de diversas clases. La rubia tecladista miraba por la ventana el paisaje que se le presentaba ante sus ojos, a pesar de que lo podía ver todos los días, cuando cogía el tren que la llevaba al instituto y el mismo, cuando regresaba a su hogar. Suspiro. Y ese suspiro no pasó desapercibido por Sawako.

—¿En qué piensas, Mugi?

—No sé en qué momento nosotras nos convertimos en extrañas, Sawako —la rubia callo por unos segundos, ordenando sus ideas, y también sus emociones —. Todo es tan confuso. Ricchan jamás me manda ese tipo de mensajes. Ella se los manda a Mio-chan, pero hoy…

Ambas se tuteaban cuando estaban fueran de clases. Obviamente, cada una en el instituto lo disimulaba muy bien, y el trato era cordial de alumna a profesora. Lejos del edificio educativo, todo cambiaba entre las dos, y por su lenguaje corporal, se pensaría que son pareja. La tecladista no lo había pensado de esa manera, porque en su mente estaba lo más importante: la banda, y su hermana menor. La docente castaña entendía muy bien el predicamento que vivía la heredera del emporio Kotobuki.

Sawako quería decirle muchas cosas, palabras que la tranquilizaren a su alumna, pero no encontraba ninguna que se le viniese a la mente. Ella también estaba sufriendo, porque veía como se estaba convirtiendo la banda a la que tanto juro cuidar y guiar, porque ellas eran sus pupilas, y porque no decirlo, la siguiente generación que dejaría una huella en el instituto Sakuragaoka, en un grupo de desconocidas. No negaría que cada una se ha ganado el corazón del resto del alumnado, e inclusive, son hasta famosas en otros establecimientos educativos.

Pero no tenía la bendita palabra tranquilizadora.

—Sawako… —Mugi la llamo, al ver que esta se quedó en silencio y pensativa —Quédate en mi casa, onegai.

La profesora no lo pensó dos veces. Esa manera de pedirle que se quede con ella, esa mirada tierna que desprendía de sus ojos azules, le decía que no le podía negar nada. Y sintió por primera vez en su vida, que la única mujer a la que ella puede obedecer, y aceptar lo que sea que le pida, es a la reina del teclado, Tsumugi Kotobuki.

—Está bien, Mugi. Me quedare contigo esta noche…

Azusa estaba en casa de Mio conversando del suceso extraño que se presentó en la tarde en el club. Ambas pelinegras estaban con mucha intriga por saber que tanto tenía que hacer Ritsu y Yui que les quitaba el tiempo de ensayar con ellas. Se venía el festival, y luego la presentación por el cierre del año escolar, justo después de su graduación. La neko-chan buscaba en sus memorias si la castaña infantil había dicho algo de alguna ocupación extra en las tardes, pero no encontraba ninguna. Y eso le frustraba; mismo sentimiento que tendría la bajista.

En sus años de mejores amigas, la baterista jamás se había comportado de esa manera. Nunca la había visto tan misteriosa, ni tampoco alejada de ella. Siempre se contaban las cosas, y no se ocultaban nada, incluido sueños, temores, entre otros. Ahora, las cosas tomaban otro rumbo, y ese camino no le gustaba para nada a la ojigris.

Lo que no sabían ni Nakano ni Akiyama, es que estarían a punto de vivir la nueva imagen de las castañas de la banda. Una imagen que no era para nada buena, ni bonita.

Al final, las tres amigas terminaron yendo a la casa de Ritsu. Solo hicieron una breve parada en la casa de Hirasawa, y eso porque tenía que dejarle una nota a su hermana menor, para que no se preocupara al momento de llegar y no encontrarla. Baterista, guitarrista y bajista, estaba tocando los acordes de una canción, una balada rock de hace mucho tiempo atrás, titulada **Love Hurts** del grupo Nazareth. Solo era instrumental, sin voces ni nada. El sonido inundaba la habitación convirtiéndola en un ambiente de nostalgia y dolor. De impotencia, y sentimientos mezclados.

[2]I'm young I know, but even so  
I know a thing or two. I've learned from you.  
I've really learned a lot, really learned a lot.  
Love is like a flame, it burns you when it's hot.  
Love hurts. Oooh, love Hurts

Las chicas miraron de dónde provenía aquella voz, dulce, ronca pero potente. Se sorprendieron al ver a Satoshi, hermano menor de Ritsu. Cantaba con mucho sentimiento, con las emociones a flor de piel. Por lo visto, él también estaba sufriendo mucho. No se sabía que le llevaba a ese dolor, pero tenía que ser algo sumamente serio para que este ahí, cantando con todo lo que tenía dentro de su ser. Demostrando que tenía talento, y uno muy bien escondido, incluso de su hermana mayor. Al ver que la guitarrista y la bajista siguieron tocando, el menor de los Tainaka sonrió y prosiguió con el canto.

Esa sería una larga noche.

I know it isn't true, I know it isn't true.  
Love is just a lie, made to make you blue.  
Love hurts. Oooh, love hurts.  
Oooh, love hurts.  
Oooh, love hurts.

Sumire estaba acostada en su cama, pensando en cómo todo sucedió. De un momento a otro dejo ser de apellido "Saito" a ser "Kotobuki". De su infancia no recuerda mucho, excepto que siempre estuvo con los Kotobuki y que había tenido una de las mejores enseñanzas en excelentes escuelas privadas, y ahora en el mismo instituto que estudiaba su "hermana mayor", Mugi. La pequeña siempre se había sentido alejada de la familia, que no formaba parte de la misma, y que, por el contrario, sus padres biológicos estaban en algún lugar esperando a que ella regresara.

Sin embargo, eso no era verdad.

Y le partía el corazón.

 _La incertidumbre no es buena consejera en ciertas ocasiones._

Uno sabe cuándo le están mintiendo.

Y lo que hicieron los Kotobuki fue ocultarle las verdaderas razones del por qué ella jamás volvió a ver a sus padres biológicos, ni por qué ella se quedó ahí, junto con ellos. Pero en algún momento de la vida, ella se enterará, y la verdad le golpeará a su noble corazón, y quedará hecho pedazos, irreconocible. Difícil de volver a juntarlos. Sumire seguía buscando en su banco de recuerdos algo que le diera una pista de su verdadero origen, pero no había ninguno.

La pequeña solo recordaba cómo le costó aprender a tocar batería. Ese era el instrumento que le gustaba, y que quería tocarlo a como dé lugar. Esa pasión nació cuando ella se había quedado sola en casa un día, estaba aburrida y lo único que hacía era mirar la televisión como una manera de pasar el tiempo. Todo cambió cuando al cambiar de canal, se encontró con uno de los conciertos de Metallica en México. Ver tocar con fuerza y suavidad al mismo tiempo, con pasión y entrega de Lars Ulrich, despertó en ella un sentimiento antes desconocido.

 _—¿Estás segura, Sumire? —preguntó el señor Kotobuki un poco consternado._

 _—Sí… —la rubia menor se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir exactamente a continuación._

 _—Aún no puedes decirme "papá", ¿verdad?_

 _—Es un poco raro. Lo que yo siento…_

 _—Está bien. Tomate tu tiempo, Sumire. Espero que algún día lo puedas hacer. Llamarnos "papá y mamá" a nosotros, y a Tsumugi "hermana"._

 _—Haré lo que pueda, señor._

Despertó de sus recuerdos cuando sintió su móvil vibrar. Era un mensaje de Mugi que le comunicaba que estaba llegando con Sawako a dormir a la casa. Con el paso del tiempo, la menor de los Kotobuki se fue percatando de los sentimientos que ambas se transmitían sin necesidad de decirlo. Estaba consciente que esa relación que tenía su hermana mayor con la profesora era completamente prohibida, pero ella, Sumire Kotobuki, lo aceptaba de la mejor manera. Ella solo quería ver la felicidad de su hermana mayor, y la apoyaría en todo.

Aunque por dentro, su alma estuviese completamente jodida.

Cogió las baquetas y empezó a tocar su preciada batería.

—Vaya hermano. No sabía que tu cantabas. Bien guardado te lo tenías, ¿Eh?

Satoshi sonrió con algo de melancolía que no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de las chicas. Algo andaba mal, y Ritsu inmediatamente se percató de aquello. Su hermano menor era un poco diferente a ella en términos de carácter y personalidad, y en otras, tenían muchas similitudes. Los hermanos Tainaka siempre habían sido considerados por ser un tanto especiales, debido al choque que tenían al momento de expresar sus sentimientos. Aun así, siempre se apoyaban el uno del otro. El uno siempre estaría pendiente del otro, aún sin ser llamados en voz alta. Porque no era necesario, simplemente el silencio era la mejor manera de comunicar algo.

La baterista miro con ojos expresivos a su hermano, y quería descubrir que le tenía así, pero evito seguir haciendo comentarios al percatarse de la mirada achocolatada de Yui. La mayor de las hermanas Hirasawa intuía algo y lo mejor sería dejar que el tiempo diga lo que tenga que decir. La castaña hiperactiva sintió como su corazón se encogía al recordar las palabras de Mio. **SU** Mio. Pero nada podía hacer, y lo mejor que pudo haber optado es dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. ¿Su hermano estará pasando por lo mismo, o no?

El silencio reinaba en la casa de los Hirasawa. Los señores Hirasawa habían salido de viaje a Inglaterra por algunos asuntos de negocios, y Yui no había regresado aún de donde sea que se encontrara. Solo estaba Ui con Nodoka en un silencio para nada incomodo, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Manabe ya sabía de la decisión de la menor de las Hirasawa, sin embargo, se sentía que le estaba quitando un poco de libertad. La castaña menor solo podía pensar en que su decisión es la más acertada a pesar de que dejaría a su hermana mayor en la deriva, refiriéndose a los quehaceres domésticos.

Pero había algo que también las inquietaba a las dos: el asunto personal que estaba realizando con Ritsu. ¿Qué es lo que realmente están haciendo? ¿Es eso, o solo es una excusa para no ir al club? ¿Qué hay detrás de todo ese misterio? Tanto Manabe como la menor de las hermanas Hirasawa, se encontraban preocupadas por el cambio repentino que ha tenido Yui. Estaban conscientes que el ser humano evoluciona, porque es parte de su naturaleza, pero en el caso de la guitarrista principal de HTT, era un poco especial.

La mayor de las Hirasawa siempre había sido como un libro abierto. Irradiaba alegría, infantilismo, y era un tanto despistada. Sin embargo, ahora era diferente. Sus ojos achocolatados demostraban nostalgia, su mirada estaba perdida, ya no era tan infantil y floja; se preocupaba un poco más por los estudios, y, sobre todo, se la notaba distanciada del resto. Ui podría decir que su hermana estaba alejada de ella misma. Y quería saber el motivo de aquello. ¿Un amor no correspondido, tal vez?

—Gracias, Ui.

—Gracias ¿Por qué, Nodoka? No deberías dármelas.

—El hecho de que te vayas a vivir conmigo para ayudarme a la crianza de mis hermanos menores, es motivo de agradecimiento. Sin embargo, estoy preocupada por Yui. No ha venido a casa para darle la noticia, y no sé cómo se lo vaya a tomar.

—No creo… —la contestación de Ui quedó en el aire al sentir el mensaje de su móvil sonar.

 _"No me esperes, Ui. Me quedaré en casa de Ricchan estudiando."_

Ese solo mensaje, dejo a la menor de las Hirasawa paralizada. "¿A que está viniendo ese cambio, Onee-chan?" pensó de manera triste.

—No va a venir —fue la respuesta directa de Ui hacia la pregunta silenciosa de Nodoka.

Azusa miraba con mucha distracción la televisión. Mejor dicho, no la estaba mirando. Estaba ahí, pero su mente no. Sus memorias retrocedían a tiempos remotos, en donde ella quería buscar alguna respuesta al repentino cambio de su senpai. Es verdad que ella no le tuvo fe a que Yui pudiese tomar decisiones de "adultos", y también es verdad, que dijo cosas negativas de ella. Sin embargo, no lo hizo con la intención de herirla. Ahora su mente estaba confusa de los eventos que se presentaban. Había regresado a casa, después de haber estado con su otra senpai, Mio.

Ring.

No pensaba moverse abrir la puerta a nadie.

Ring. Ring.

Seguía con la misma idea. De seguro ha de ser alguien perdido o algún niño que querría algún dulce.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

Eso sí fue demasiado insistente. Se levantó con mucho desgano, pero mientras más rápido atienda la puerta, es mucho mejor para ella. Al abrir la puerta se percató que quien llamaba de manera insistente era su mejor amiga, Ui Hirasawa. Y no estaba sola. Nodoka Manabe también hacia su aparición de una manera que sorprendió a la neko. Estaba extrañada ante semejante aparición repentina de las dos amigas de infancia. Pero eso le indicaba también, que sus sospechas se estaban haciendo realidad.

Nakano le dio paso a Ui y a Nodoka, y al cerrar la puerta el silencio cayó sobre ellas, y el ambiente se convirtió pesado. _Estoy empezando a creer que existe alguna clase de mala vibra a mi alrededor,_ pensó con cierto temor, la heredera de los Nakano. La segunda guitarra miraba con precaución y recelo a Manabe y luego a la menor de las Hirasawa; su corazón estaba latiendo de manera rápida e intuía que se trataba de alguna clase de noticias. Pero no una muy buena.

Ui y Nodoka salieron de casa en dirección a la casa de Azusa, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna respuesta. Estaban preocupadas por la actitud tomada por Yui, y era algo que nunca se les pasaría por la cabeza. Incluso habían notado cierto distanciamiento de la mayor de las Hirasawa para con ellas y para con la abuela de al lado. La anciana que vivía en la casa siguiente a la residencia Hirasawa, y que prácticamente había ayudado a la crianza y educación tanto de Yui como de Ui.

 _Tal vez Azusa sepa algo,_ pensó con cierta esperanza Ui.

—Sé que esto es repentino, Azusa-chan, pero queremos saber si tú sabes algo de mi hermana mayor.

—No sé nada. ¿Ha pasado algo con Yui-senpai?

—No. Pero nos mandó un mensaje diciendo que no vendría a casa, ya que esta en ciertas _diligencias_ con Ritsu —contesto Manabe seriamente. Y Azusa captó el mensaje.

—La verdad, es que no he hablado con ella en varios días. Incluso cuando va al club, ella está distante y sólo pasa palabra con Ritsu-senpai. Mio -senpai y yo asumimos que como ellas son mejores amigas, y se llevan bien, podrían haber estado tramando alguna locura.

—Lo mismo pienso yo. Pero tengo el presentimiento, que esto no será una locura por broma —contestó Ui con cierta preocupación en su voz. ¿Y si Yui está metida en un serio problema?

 _A veces el amor es un sentimiento contradictorio, y difícil de interpretar._

Satoshi jamás se imaginó vivir una experiencia tan triste que le marcaria para siempre. Estaba consciente que no era el típico chico popular, ni tan guapo como para tener a todas las chicas del instituto detrás de él, pero tenía su encanto, y su manera. No recuerda cómo empezó todo, ni tampoco recuerda como fue a parar en esa espiral de autodestrucción, porque simplemente se sentía que estaba fuera de lugar, en cualquier lado que estuviese. Y todo lo que le pasaba, lo ocultaba con una sonrisa falsa, y diciendo que estaba bien, cuando realmente lo que quería era acabar con todo lo que sintiera.

Los hermanos Tainaka tenían su forma peculiar de demostrar sus emociones. Por ejemplo, Ritsu lo hacía a través de su hiperactividad, su sarcasmo, y su forma de mirar a las personas, penetrante, si la estuviesen buscando. Satoshi, por el otro lado, se quedaba callado, su mirada se tornaba triste, y su voz cambiaba por completo, a una llena de inseguridades. De los dos, el menor de los Tainaka siempre se había sentido inseguro de sí mismo.

Un día estaba en el receso en el instituto cuando se le acerco uno de los chicos populares con su grupo de amigos. Le llamó por su apellido, e inmediatamente él se puso de pie, por respeto. Este chico, Iwao, ha estado acostumbrado hacer lo que se le venga en gana y no sólo eso, ha realizado bullyng a otros chicos. Y esta no sería la primera vez que ambos se enfrentan, ya que anteriormente, Satoshi lo ha hecho para defender a otros estudiantes que no pueden contra él. Si fuera por el menor de los Tainaka, él se enfrentaría a puño tendido. Porque él sabía artes marciales, ya que venía estudiando ese deporte desde pequeño, gracias a la influencia de su tío.

Iwao lo miró con soberbia, y con la mano derecha, le agarró del cuello de la camisa, y lo levanto, acercándolo a su rostro. Le advirtió que dejara a Ima en paz, ya que ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como él, y que, por el contrario, dentro de los prospectos que ella tiene, siempre seria Iwao quien encabezaría la lista. Lo soltó, provocando que Satoshi se tropezara, cayendo al suelo. Él no dijo nada, ni tampoco hizo nada, sólo se lo quedó observando. Fueron los segundos más largos de su vida.

Iwao se río junto a sus amigos y se marcharon. Satoshi se levantó con un poco de dificultad, pero en su mente no dejaba de pasar la imagen que tenia de Ima. Ella era su compañera de curso, y habían entablado una bonita relación, sobre todo cordial. No entendía como había chicas que se fijaban en esos idiotas, que lo único en que piensan es en tener sexo y luego dejarlas botadas. Tristemente, se daba cuenta que **el verdadero mundo es cruel, y que existía personas que disfrutaba de tratar mal a otras, sin tener un poco de remordimiento.**

El menor de los hermanos Tainaka despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir la presencia de su hermana. Cuando ambos estaban en casa solos, se comunicaban a su manera, a veces mediante contacto físico, en otras con miradas y muy pocas veces, con palabras. Ellos no eran los clásicos hermanos que se sentaran a conversar durante largas horas. Para ellos, la mirada o algún otro gesto hablaba por sí solo y decía mucho más, que otra cosa. Ritsu lo miró por varios segundos, y luego se sentó en la cama de él. Eso fue señal para él, de que esta vez usarían la palabra como medio de dialogo.

—¿Desde cuándo has estado recibiendo clases de canto, Satoshi?

—Desde que entre a la secundaria…

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —no había disgusto alguno en la voz de Ritsu. Al contrario, había un poco de curiosidad y preocupación.

—No quise molestarte con mis cosas, nee-chan.

—Tú nunca me molestas con tus cosas, Satoshi. Siempre estaré para ti, cuando me necesites.

—Lo sé… —soltó un largo suspiro, despertando aún más la curiosidad de su hermana mayor. Pero sabía que, si seguía haciendo eso, Ritsu no se iría y él quería estar solo por unos momentos —. Es sólo que pensé que la sorpresa de que había otro integrante en la familia, que está metiéndose en el mundo de la música, se podría echar a perder, y yo no quería eso. Además, yo sé que tú también cantas.

Ritsu sonrío con melancolía, al recordar por qué empezó a recibir clases de canto.

—Sí. Aunque a veces duele el hecho de acordarte de quién te indujo a hacer eso, o el porqué. **La vida suele ser muy dura, hermano. Debes aprender esa regla.**

Y él estaba más que consciente de aquello.

 **2 meses después**

 **Instituto Sakuragaoka**

Ese día las chicas estaban conversando de diversos temas, aprovechando que el profesor no había podido ir. Ritsu y Yui hablaban en voz baja sobre el tatuaje que se habían hecho a escondidas de los demás. De hecho, tenían pensado hacerse más, pero con un espacio de tres o seis meses, dependiendo. La baterista tenía decidido hacer "manga", es decir, tatuarse el brazo por completo, mientras que la guitarrista principal, sólo una parte. Sus tatuajes hablaban de una historia, que sólo ellas dos la sabían y también, eran las únicas que conocían su significado. Incluso Satoshi las acompañó porque él también se iba hacer uno. Obviamente, sus padres no lo sabían, pero tampoco tenían pensado en decirles. Además, Ritsu ya estaba en su último año escolar y Satoshi estaba en el penúltimo, y pensaron que aquello no sería tan problemático.

Mio cruzó rápidamente una mirada con Mugi, y ambas entendieron que algo pasaba con las castañas. Y ese algo, podría decirse, no era algo típico o propio de ellas. No estaban tramando nada, y, al contrario, parecieran que estuviesen planificando algo. Akiyama se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a ir hasta el fondo de la situación, pero Kotobuki la detuvo al cogerle el brazo. Le movió la cabeza negativamente, diciéndole que mejor esperara a la hora de la reunión de todas en el club de música ligera.

Por otro lado, en el curso de Azusa, Jun miraba absorta a través de la ventana. Sus pensamientos variaban entre diversos eventos que ha vivido de muchas maneras. En unos, de manera intensa, y en otros, no tanto. La bajista se preguntaba el verdadero motivo del porqué se fijó en Ui Hirasawa, si sabía que ella era una persona inalcanzable. Recordó cuando se hizo el tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo. El primero de muchos que tendría…

 _—Porque me iré a vivir con Nodoka, para cuidar a los niños…_

Sonrió con mucha tristeza. Aunque es verdad, y eso nadie se lo podía negar, la menor de las hermanas Hirasawa siempre tuvo ese don de ser señora de la casa. Atenta, servicial, cariñosa, amorosa, y muchas palabras más describían perfectamente quien era ella. Sin embargo, Jun estaba consciente que Ui sólo tenía ojos para la mejor amiga de la infancia de su hermana mayor. Claro, Suzuki no era alguien tan responsable como para estar al lado de una persona que ha estado acostumbrada a llevar las riendas del hogar. Incluso, cuidaba de su hermana mayor.

Pero ¿sabrá Ui qué Yui ya no es más la niña infantil, despreocupada e irresponsable? ¿Sabrá ella que su hermana mayor tomó la decisión más dura de su vida? Jun sonrío con mucha melancolía y suspiro. Giró la cabeza para ver al resto de sus compañeras, y noto que Azusa e Hirasawa estaban hablando. Por la expresión de sus ojos, el tema era delicado, y algo preocupante. Ellas no sabían nada, y tampoco sentía que era el lugar de ella de comunicarles las decisiones que se han tomado. **Dejaría que la vida fluya, que sea la misma existencia se encargue de dar las noticias**. Giró la cabeza de nuevo, para perderse en sus memorias.

 **Club de Música Ligera**

Todas estaban reunidas y faltaba sólo Sawako de llegar. Mientras tanto, ellas estaban tomando su hora del Té, que acostumbraban a realizar después de clases y antes de ponerse a ensayar. Nadie decía nada y el ambiente se estaba poniendo un poco tenso. Las castañas estaban conscientes que no podían decir del nuevo proyecto, o si no, todo se complicaría aún más de lo que ya está. Cruzaron miradas y decidieron dejar pasar ciertas cosas. El festival estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y el ensayo tanto con HTT como con la nueva banda las estaban agotando.

Y ese agotamiento era más psicológico y emocional que físico.

—Ritsu… —la voz de Mio la despertó de los pensamientos a la baterista —Puedo saber por qué tú y Yui no están viniendo los martes y jueves a ensayar después de clases.

—Yui y yo estamos dedicándonos a una actividad personal esos días, Mio —la castaña rogaba porque Mio no ahondara más.

—Y, ¿no podemos sabes cuál es esa actividad?

—Es para mejorar nuestro rendimiento, Mio-chan. Ricchan y yo queremos ir a la misma Universidad que tú y Mugi. Y así seguir tocando juntas —respondió la guitarrista principal con su voz infantil y con su típica despreocupación.

Mio se giró para ver a su mejor amiga de la infancia, de manera incrédula —¿En serio están estudiando para ir a la misma universidad que nosotras? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Ritsu?

Yui había dado el primer paso, ahora le tocaba a ella seguir con esa mentira. Pero si eso mantenía a Mio distraída en su afán de estar en rol de detective, lo haría.

—Se hubiera perdido la sorpresa, Mio. Además, hay que mantener vivo el legado de HTT, ¿verdad?

Las demás asintieron mirándose entre sí. Estaban desconcertadas por aquella "confesión", sin embargo, intuían que había algo más, no era solamente para "ir a la misma Universidad". Mugi con la mirada le dio a entender a Mio y a Azusa que no siguieran. La rubia conocía muy bien cómo funcionaban las castañas, y si trataban de ahondar, ellas se bloquearían y no dirían nada. Al final, puede haber un resultado doloroso. Ambas pelinegras estaban muy conscientes de ellos y por eso sólo atinaron a susurrar: "vamos a ensayar para el festival", y cada uno tomó el puesto que le correspondía.

Había pasado dos meses desde que ellas habían escuchado aquella conversación de manera inconsciente. Y en todo ese tiempo se habían dedicado a estructurar a la nueva banda. Incluso, tenían un nuevo nombre, estilo musical, y dos integrantes nuevos. Y para cosas de la vida, la chica era hermana menor de la rubia tecladista de HTT. Pero ella quería descubrirse a sí misma, no usar la influencia de los Kotobuki y sobre todo y, ante todo, saber la verdad de sus verdaderos padres; porque aquello la estaba matando muy lentamente.

Cada una estaba viviendo su propio infierno.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Estas son las canciones que he utilizado en el primer capitulo, y a lo largo de la historia habra otras mas, y tendra una que otra sorpresa.

 **[1] Anime:** K-On! **Canción:** Samidare 20 Love/ Early-Summer Rain 20 Love, **Album:** HO-KAGO TEA TIME Second

[2] **Grupo** **:** **Nazareth** **,** **Canción:** **Love Hurts** **,** **Album:** **Hair of the Dog**

Me alegraria mucho que me dejaran **Review**. Sin mas que adicionar.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo.

PD: La historia se actualizara cada quince dias.


	3. El cambio

**********************Advertencia:********************** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo II: El cambio_**

 _"Los cambios pueden venir de muchas maneras. Algunas de ellas, no son aceptadas de la mejor manera, por el impacto que causan al resto de los humanos."_ _Diana "LadyMoon6" L._

 _¿Había necesidad de mentir para realizar un cambio?_

 _¿Qué es cambiar?_

 _¿Por qué sucede ciertas cosas que no dan respuestas especificas?_

By the time you hear the siren  
It's already too late  
One goes to the morgue and the other to jail  
One guy wasted and the other's a waste [3]

Los acordes sonaban en el cuarto de música que habían improvisado los hermanos Tainaka en su casa. Estaban ensayando para la presentación del festival, y en cada tocada ponían todos sus sentimientos, y buscaban expresar lo que sentían en esos momentos. Por un momento todos en el salón se quedaron en silencio en mitad del ensayo, pensando en que si aquello estaba bien. De repente, Yui empezó a tocar unos acordes de una vieja canción conocida por la mayoría: The unforgiven de Metallica.

Y Sumire sería quien tocara la batería en esa canción.

La decisión estaba tomada de manera unánime y en silencio.

 **Hable con Ella (Drama 2002):**

 _Las vidas de dos hombres se entrecruzan en los pasillos de un hospital. Uno de ellos, Benigno, es un joven enfermero que ama a Alicia, una bailarina que está en coma. El otro, Marco, es un escritor que es novio de Lidia, una torera que también está inconsciente. Es el inicio de una intensa amistad que se ve interrumpida cuando Marco se marcha y abandona a Lidia. Benigno, por su parte, busca la manera de perpetuar su amor de forma insospechada._

—¿Qué hace usted aquí, Mio-senpai? —Mio pego un sobresalto ante la interrupción de sus pensamientos. Azusa la había hecho asustar sin darse cuenta.

—Buscando que película comprar. Tengo ganas de ver algo diferente… —su mirada se tornó triste y el brillo que había en sus ojos grises, estaba apagado.

—Entiendo. Yo compré algunas películas, como, por ejemplo, la saga de Resident Evil.

—¿No te da miedo esas películas?

—No. Es de acción y de lógica que de miedo. Me la recomendaron, y me dijeron que es muy buena. Sale un poco de lo "normal". ¿Usted?

—Estaba buscando una Comedia-Romántica, pero me encontré con la sinopsis de esta de aquí. Por lo que leo, es extranjera. De España, para ser más exactos. Y se ve que es muy interesante.

—¿Saliendo de la rutina?

—Algo así, Azusa.

Las pelinegras pagaron por sus películas y decidieron ir a la casa de una de ellas para hacerse compañía mutuamente. No tenían ganas de hablar de los sucesos que últimamente se habían presentado dentro de la banda, tampoco querían recordar el misterio que envolvía al par de castañas hiperactivas e infantiles. Durante el trayecto, iban en silencio y apenas si podían notar la presencia de la acompañante. La idea de aquella _actividad_ en la cual baterista y guitarrista principal estaban metidas, no salían de sus cabezas.

Y un presentimiento empezó a nacer.

No era bueno.

¿Qué puede pasar para que una persona cambie radicalmente?

Jun regresaba de comprar un par de cosas del supermercado. Tenía hambre y había decidido prepararse algo de comer. Estaba consciente que no era muy amante de la cocina, sin embargo, había aprendido que tenía que saber de todo un poco para poder defenderse. Era obvio que ese proceso no fue sencillo, pero tenía que aceptarlo desde aquel día en que prácticamente se quedó sola con su hermano mayor. Y él había decidido cambiar, pero no era para un buen camino.

Suzuki también sufría, aunque no lo dijera. Aprendió a que era mejor quedarse en silencio, y seguir con la vida, a ponerse a discutir con personas que no valían la pena pasar palabra. La bajista empezó a sentirse más sola que nunca, cuando comprendió que ella no pertenecía al lugar que había en su familia. A veces recordaba momentos alegres que había tenido con ellos, pero ahora todo era diferente, y lo que más le frustraba es que no supo en que momento todo se transformó.

La casa estaba sola, y apenas se sentía el ambiente que se había formado días antes. La bajista se preparaba una comida ligera y por ratos se acordaba como fue que conoció a la menor de las hermanas Hirasawa. Y por mucho que le amaba, no podía ser egoísta y pedirle a Ui que la viera a ella como algo más. Ella había elegido su destino con Nodoka y no sería tan maldita de apartarla de la mujer que prácticamente ha estado junto a ella toda su vida. Sonrío con tristeza.

Ella ya saldría adelante.

Nodoka preparaba la cena para ella y sus hermanos, buscando de alguna manera llenar el espacio que su mamá les dejo el día que murió, y su padre los abandonó a la suerte de la vida. Sin embargo, esta había sido bastante benevolente para con ella y sus hermanos, y le puso en su camino a personas con mucho valor, que ni con todo el dinero del mundo se las pudiera comprar. Existía momentos como ese en que se ponía a pensar en cómo las cosas están transformándose de una manera casi brutal, y su corazón le decía, en susurros, que aquello los llevaría a entrar en un completo shock. Y sí, habló en plural dentro de su mente, porque no sería la única en llevarse semejante sorpresa.

Llevaban casi tres meses dese aquel día en que las castañas se mostraban más cansadas, más introvertidas, y, sobre todo, tensas. ¿Qué carajos estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué no decían nada? La frustración para el resto era evidente, y estaba empezando a pasar facturas. Ese día se tenían que haber reunido para un ensayo extra para el festival que se acercaba peligrosamente. Ya tenían la fecha: después de los exámenes. Y para poner la cereza al pastel, estarían ahí todas las familias, incluido el club de fans de Mio y Megumi Sokabe. Obviamente, esta última no sabía nada de lo que pasaba internamente, y esperaba que así fuese. Aún tenían Fe de que las cosas mejorarían para la fecha.

Pero había situaciones que pondrían en serias dudas si la FE y la ESPERANZA serían aquellas dos palabras tan poderosas, movidas e impulsadas por el corazón.

 **15H30 Estudio de Tatuaje "JK Tattoo"**

Julian Khedira empezó en el mundo del tatuaje cuando apenas tenía dieciocho años. El arte lo llevaba en la sangre, y lo había demostrado desde que era un infante. Primero con las letras, luego con el dibujo. Mensajes detrás de cada obra que creaba atraía la atención de los clientes. Él no era el único en el estudio, tenía dos socios más y aparte eran los mejores amigos de él, desde la época del instituto. Los tres eran conocidos como los "Los mosqueteros irresistibles", ya que cada uno demostraba una belleza única, todas venidas desde el interior de su ser: su alma, su espíritu.

Sin embargo, Julian siempre tenía la peculiaridad de llamar la atención de las personas, y lo hacía de manera inconsciente. Miro el folder donde aguardaba como tesoro todos sus dibujos, y no dudaba de que había mejorado notoriamente. Mientras pasaba página por página, encontró uno en el cual le hizo preguntarse por qué las cosas habían tomado aquel rumbo, distanciándose y convirtiéndose en dos desconocidos. Ambos estaban en todo, incluso cuando planificaron aquella fuga del instituto, arriesgándose a ser castigados severamente si los descubría el director, pero no fue así.

—Me pregunto la razón que te llevo a tomar aquella decisión —susurro para sí mismo mientras observaba el dibujo.

I gave you all of me  
My blood, my sweat, my heart, and my tears  
Why don't you care, why don't you care?  
I was there, I was there, when no one was [4]

La dulce voz de Camila Cabello resonaba en el espacio del estudio, y cada letra que ella pronunciaba, él las recibía estando muy de acuerdo con ella. La ventaja de saber hablar español, francés, japonés, inglés y su idioma natal, alemán. Aquella relación era sincera, y de un momento a otro, sintió como si hubiese despertado del sueño, dándose el golpe duro de la realidad: él no estaba ahí. Él había decidido irse dejándolo sólo, olvidándose de aquellos momentos que vivieron. Él le había clavado en lo más profundo de su ser el puñal, dejándolo herido, imposible de cicatrizar con el tiempo.

—¡Hey, Bro! —la voz de Dimitri Denisov lo despertó de aquellos recuerdos, que ya se estaban transformando en una tortura — No olvides que en media hora vienen tus dos clientas. Ambas se harán tatuaje y quieren que seas tú el que las atienda.

"2D" como solían llamarlo a Dimitri, se percató que su amigo forzaba la sonrisa, y no le quedaba para nada bien la actuación. Supuso entonces que era por aquel viejo amigo que lo abandono en su momento de oscuridad. No quería saber si aquella noche él y Tobías no lo hubiesen encontrado inconsciente en el cuarto de aquel club famoso de Japón. Movió la cabeza negativamente, olvidándose de aquel viaje espantoso que se convirtió. No fue para nada lo mejor, pues lo que había sido prometido, no fue cumplido. Sus ojos grises se posaron en el cliente que se estaba haciendo atender de _Tobí_ , como cariñosamente le apodaban. Concentrado realizando su técnica de grises en el diseño del tatuaje. Suspiró con melancolía.

Todo cambió a raíz de aquel viaje. Para los tres.

—Pensé que ibas a esperar más tiempo para hacerte el nuevo tatuaje, como habíamos quedado.

—Lo sé —contestó con la mirada fija hacia al frente, y las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón —. Simplemente no pude esperar más.

Ambas sabían que una vez que iniciaran el camino del tatuaje, no iban a parar; no les iba a importar nada. Siguieron caminando por las calles, que en ese momento mostraba una cantidad considerable de personas y algo de tráfico vehicular. Japón siempre se había considerado un país de mucho movimiento, en especial en su capital, Tokyo, por ser una ciudad metropolitana de continuos avances. Pero en _Shiga_ no había mucho porque era más histórico, ya que en realidad era conocida anteriormente como la provincia de Ōmi (近 江), así que hay muchos lugares auténticos como templos, santuarios, castillos y casas ninjas.

Por eso es por lo que ellas viajaban a _Kyoto_ , tomándose un aproximado de cuarenta minutos de viaje. Y lo hacían para olvidar muchas cosas, y, sobre todo, borrar de su memoria y de su corazón toda clase de sentimientos que tenían hacia las pelinegras de la banda. Era mejor olvidar, y seguir; que quedarse y autodestruirse pensando en un amor que jamás se dará. Sin embargo, tres castañas no tenían idea de que en realidad habían escogido el camino de la autodestrucción a pesar de que continuaban con sus vidas, queriendo desaparecer por completo del mundo.

—Aquí es —murmuro la castaña guitarrista. Respiro hondo mirando el letrero que decía **"JK Tattoo Studio".**

Ambas se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, señal clara para proceder con lo que tenían planeado. Ya tenían un tatuaje, ahora iban por más. Habían decidido cambiar radicalmente, dejar de ser bromistas e infantiles, y demostrar una actitud mucho más madura y rebelde, y porque no decirlo, más fría y con humor negro. Ya no les importaba nada, absolutamente nada. Los viejos tiempos quedaron en el recuerdo para siempre, porque eso eran: recuerdos de una vida descomplicada e inmadura.

Al entrar al estudio escucharon por los altoparlantes la voz ronca y fuerte de Rob Zombie cantando Never Gonna Stop, que coincidentemente era la canción favorita de Ritsu y Yui. De hecho, esa fue la primera canción que las unió aún más. Sus ojos dorados detallaban minuciosamente el lugar encontrando cosas interesantes. Una revista musical llamó la atención de la castaña baterista, se acercó a la mesa que había en la entrada, y en el cual reposaba algunas revistas, para pasar el tiempo mientras esperaban turno. Leyó el título y sintió que la sangre se le congelo, y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo que pudiese imaginar.

Y la revista era de fecha reciente…

 **"Crisis en Houkago Tea Time!: Posible separación"**

En la portada estaba la foto de las cinco, una última que se hicieron para el concierto benéfico de una reconocida fundación que ayudaba a niños huérfanos y a otra que ayudaba a los chicos con problemas de adicciones. Tainaka miro con detalle la imagen de Mio y suspiro. ¿Será acaso que el resto ya lo saben? ¿Será acaso que de verdad están en una crisis como banda? ¿Será que es la última vez que tocaran juntas como amigas y como banda? Nadie tenía esas respuestas. Y nadie sabía lo que realmente estaba pasando dentro del grupo, ni siquiera su mentora Sawako. Ritsu busco la página que decía que estaba el artículo escrito.

Se arrepintió enseguida al ver las fotos de aquellos momentos felices y que ahora ya no existía.

Se arrepintió de ver aquellas páginas al ver dos fotos de su nueva banda en uno de los ensayos.

Pág. 12 – Pág. 13:

 _La proclamada banda juvenil, Houkago Tea Time, del instituto Sakuragaoka, y que se ha convertido en un icono de la música moderna con un sonido mezclado entre Pop, Rock y Punk, ahora se ve envuelto en un escándalo al encontrar unas fotos de su guitarrista principal y su baterista junto con la bajista del club de Jazz en una sesión de ensayo en el centro de música en donde algunas bandas separan para realizar sus prácticas, y otras que ha buscado manera de llamar la atención de algún "caza talento" para que puedan ser lanzados al mercado del entretenimiento. Sin embargo, ahí no queda la situación._

 _Se ha visto que también las acompaña dos chicos, que hasta el día de hoy siguen ocultos sin saber su verdadera identidad. Otro rumor que se recorre por estos lugares es que Sumire Kotobuki estaría involucrada en la formación de una nueva banda con los chicos anteriormente mencionados. Se conoce que Sumire es la hermana menor de Tsumugi Kotobuki, tecladista de la banda. Nosotros nos preguntamos, ¿este es el fin de HTT? ¿Realmente Ritsu Tainaka, Yui Hirasawa, Sumire Kotobuki, Jun Suzuki y los dos chicos desconocidos están formando una nueva banda con estilo musical propio?_

 _Esto realmente está marcando un precedente sin igual. Ninguna banda de preparatoria había llamado tanto la atención de manera externa, y tampoco habían mostrado signos de haber conflictos internos que afectaren a sus integrantes. ¿Qué pasará con los fans de las chicas? ¿Ellos sabrán que realmente esto es una estrategia de marketing o es realmente el fin de la banda sin haber despuntado verdaderamente todo su potencial en el mercado?_

 _¿Y la manager que dice a todo esto?_

 _Son demasiadas preguntas que tenemos, pero que nadie ha querido responder. Por un lado, el resto de la banda no responde a los llamados. Y por otro, el resto se ha mantenido en completo silencio._

Ritsu cerró de golpe la revista, y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Dios mío. ¿Mio habrá leído esa revista? Esperaba que no, porque si era así, estaban fritas por completo. Todo su plan se vendría abajo, su amistad se perdería, y sinceramente no estaba preparada para separarse de la pelinegra antes de tiempo. Tenía que buscar alguna manera de hacerles creer que no era lo que estaban pensando, en caso de que aquella noticia amarillista fuese vista por el resto. Tenía que crear algunas coartadas…

—¡Vaya! Pero si es Neechan…

Ritsu y Yui se voltearon inmediatamente para encontrarse con Jun y Satoshi. Eso si que era una sorpresa de muchas magnitudes. Hasta donde sabía la castaña baterista, su hermano menor ya se había hecho un tatuaje de manera oculta, que solo ella lo sabía el lugar, el tamaño y lo que significaba, y como hermanos cómplices, no iban a decir nada a sus padres. No agregarían más problemas de lo que ya estaban teniendo. Y el artículo fue olvidado por completo…

—Qué hacen aquí, Satoshi-kun, Jun? —pregunto la guitarrista principal con curiosidad.

—Yo vengo hacerme otro tatuaje, y acompaño a Satoshi a lo mismo. ¿Ustedes? —contesto Jun de manera cautelosa. A pesar de tener mucho acercamiento, y una amistad forjada con el tiempo, aun se sentía recelosa de sus senpais.

—Veo que ya están aquí… —dijo de manera formal y respetuosa Julian —¡Wow! Satoshi y Jun también vienen hacerse tatuaje, supongo —comento al percatarse de los otros chicos que estaban ahí.

Y no era un momento incómodo. Cada uno estaba viviendo su infierno, y luchando contra sus propios demonios. Dimitri salió para atender a Jun y a Satoshi, pues él tatuaría a Jun mientras que Tobías se encargaba del hermano de Ritsu. Julian en cambio estaría con las dos castañas amigas suyas. Una amistada forjada con el pasar de los años después de aquel accidente que sufriría Khedira. Fue afortunado y aún lo sigue siendo al tener aquellas personas que lo estiman y se preocupan mucho por él y su salud.

Todos viven un momento de desesperación porque están tocando fondo. En unos, la profundidad no es mucha, para otros, es más de lo que se podría esperar. Y así es como la vida te va enseñando muchas cosas, y a veces el ser humano, simple mortal, no lo entiende. Hasta cuando ve resultados, en ocasiones, pensado que era imposible. Así es el Universo, grande y misterioso. Sabio, y precavido. Así es como él nos da lecciones de vida, duras en ocasiones, suaves en otras; aprender es la meta que lograr.

Salvatore Paul **"Sully"** Erna, líder de la banda **Godsmack** hacía acto de aparición por los altoparlantes del estudio con la canción _Greed_. Esa voz ronca y profunda en ciertas notas altas, sin perder la dulzura durante la canción, llegaba hasta la última fibra del ser de los que conformaban en ese lugar. La canción decía bastante, sobre todo de la sociedad y de los negocios.

Satoshi y Ritsu son tan diferentes, a pesar de que sólo se llevan un año de diferencia. Sin embargo, en cuestiones de emociones y sus formas de expresarlo son tan idénticos, que en ocasiones se complica un poco tratarlos de manera diferente. La baterista se sentó el sillón sacándose la camiseta manga larga que usaba en esos momentos. Su segundo tatuaje sería plasmado en el brazo izquierdo, mientras que su hermano, que estaba al lado, estaba acostado en el sillón boca abajo. Él se lo haría en la espalda.

Yui en cambio tomaría fotos y filmaría para tener de recuerdo, de todos los presentes. Sería la última en realizarse el tatuaje, pero no le importaba. Y, además, ella a diferencia de su amiga, se lo haría en la costilla izquierda. Sería doloroso, de eso estaba consciente, pues ese lugar casi no hay mucha piel o carne como se dice; es el hueso. A Hirasawa le daba todo exactamente lo mismo. Ya nada era lo mismo desde aquella conversación escuchada. No había peor dolor, que el que llevaba por dentro en su corazón.

Su neko.

Su Azusa Nakano.

Su segunda guitarra.

Su amor imposible…

 **Kotobuki's house**

—¿Leíste el artículo, Mugi? —preguntó la voz dulce de una chica al otro lado de la línea. Su voz estaba rota, pero no era difícil de saber que le había pasado.

—Sí. Estoy sorprendida, al igual que tú. Esto no me lo esperaba para nada, ni tampoco que Sumire estuviese interesada en la música a ese nivel.

—¿Cómo? Pero si Sumire toca batería…

—Claro. Lo que te quiero decir es: Sumire toca la batería porque le apasiona y digamos que es su manera de escapar de muchas cosas. Pero no me imagine que hubiese querido entrar en una banda.

Punto lógico para la Dama del teclado.

 _El sonido de la batería dentro de la sala era fuerte y marcado, se podía sentir la potencia del baterista. Precisión era la otra parte fundamental. Un par de ojos azules miraban con una mezcla de sentimientos hacia la baterista que estaba concentrada en el movimiento de sus brazos y piernas, mientras tocaba el instrumento. Se preguntaba que pasaba por su cabeza, que estaba sintiendo en ese momento dentro de su corazón, porqué fruncía el ceño como queriendo apartar recuerdos dolorosos._

 _Mugi y Sumire siempre habían sido unidas, más por la pasión hacia la música, era por la soledad. Tsumugi no tenía hermanos de sangre y Sumire, bueno, su historia es poco dolorosa para traerlo al presente. Aunque ella llegó como una "hija adoptiva", así se lo habían hecho saber sus padres, sabía que no era así. Y que, como toda persona, tenía su historia detrás._

 _La tecladista seguía observando a su hermana menor; con el tiempo, logró llamarla así y obtuvo una respuesta positiva de parte de la baterista, y podía notar que Sumire estaba sumergida en alguna clase de viaje en el tiempo. Cada vez más tocaba con más fuerza, que incluso llegó a pensar que podría reventar el tambor de la batería si seguía con esa fuerza. Aunque tampoco podría echarle toda la culpa. A veces, las emociones son tan inexplicables como la vida misma._

 _Y así como llegó, se retiró. Recordaba cuando Sumire les había dicho que deseaba aprender a tocar a batería, que le llamaba mucho la atención y que su baterista favorito era Lars Ulrich del grupo americano Metallica. Aquello los sorprendió debido a que la menor jamás demostraba signos de sentirse atraída hacia la música, peor de querer tocar algún instrumento musical. Pero como todo en la vida, la sorpresa jamás puede faltar._

 _Otro recuerdo era cuando su pequeña hermana se encerraba en el cuarto, esto fue cuando ambas ya estaban en el instituto, se pasaba horas encerrada en el cuarto escuchando música o viendo videos musicales, o simplemente estando en las redes sociales. Ella quería acercarse más, saber más de ella, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y le daba miedo, terror de dañar aquella relación, aunque cordial, la tenían. Y que era lo más cercano a tener una hermana a quien cuidar y proteger._

—¿Mugi? —la voz de Mio la trajo al presente a la tecladista.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás bien? Te quedaste en silencio por unos minutos.

—Recuerdos, Mio-chan. Sólo recuerdos…

—¿Es por el artículo de la revista o es por todo lo que está pasando?

—Creo que todo, Mio.

Mugi jamás llamaba a alguien de la banda por su nombre a secas. Y si lo hacía, es porque algo de verdad estaba sintiendo dentro de su corazón. No era de extrañarse ya que las cosas sucedieron de un momento a otro, y que nadie pudo darse cuenta; era más bien sorprenderse de la actitud de las castañas frente al resto, sobre todo la de Ritsu contra Mio. ¿Será que dejaron de ser amigas? ¿O será que Ritsu Tainaka decidió irse para siempre de su lado? Tantas preguntas…

La llamada terminó con un susurro de Mio diciéndole adiós a su amiga. Todas estaban confundidas, dolidas, tensas, pero sobre todo y, ante todo, estaban heridas. ¿Cuándo sucedió todo eso? ¿Cómo no se percataron de la situación a tiempo? No querían más preguntas. No querían seguir una dirección de pensamientos que tal vez pudiesen llevarlas a una salida para nada positiva.

 **2 días después.**

 **Nakano's house**

Azusa dejó caer su teléfono cuando miró las noticias. Debe ser una broma, ¿verdad? Había leído el artículo en aquella revista aquel día que estaba acompañando a su madre en la peluquería. Y ahora salen en TV, en un programa de noticias de farándula mostrando las imágenes de sus senpais, dos chicos una chica además de Jun entrando a un lugar que pareciera que es un estudio de tatuaje. Estaba pensando que era una broma de mal gusto…

 _Y en otras noticias. Cuatro chicas de la preparatoria Sakuragaoka se las ha visto ingresar en un estudio de tatuaje. Cabe decir que no es la primera vez que se las ve juntas; en otra ocasión se las vio entrando a un lugar que parece ser un centro de salas de practica para bandas musicales. Nos volvemos hacer la pregunta, ¿HTT está en un punto de quiebre sin retorno?_

 _—¿Que opinas, Tsubasa? Esto parece que es definitivo —preguntó la presentadora del programa a un analista del mundo del entretenimiento._

 _—Hay varios factores. No podemos juzgar sólo por unas imágenes. Aunque pareciera que simplemente son un grupo de amigas disfrutando de las bondades del tatuaje. No creo que esto tenga que ver directamente con HTT. Es más, el otro día las escuche, y se siente ese complemento y unidad de ellas, como al principio._

 _—Por supuesto, Tsubasa. Pero recuerda que han existido bandas que cuando llegan a su momento de disolución, es donde mejor se presentan y marcan un mejor ritmo._

 _—Puede ser…_

 _Las imágenes seguían pasando una y otra vez. Ritsu, Yui, Sumire y Jun entrando a un estudio de tatuaje. Todas llevaban zapatos converse tradicional, jean roto, y camiseta. Hirasawa tenía una de tiras, mientras que Tainaka tenía una de manga 3/4, Sumire una de manga corta y Jun una manga larga. Todas tenían logotipo de bandas de rock: Metallica, Linkin Park, The Offspring y Disturbed. El programa seguía y trataban de analizar, porque definitivamente HTT había marcado un antes y un después en la escena musical dentro de los clubes de las preparatorias de Japón._

 **Tainaka's house**

El señor y la señora Tainaka no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Pero no eran los únicos. Los esposos Hirasawa, Akiyama y Kotobuki no daban crédito a lo que observaban. Habían decidido reunirse para pasar una tarde agradable entre familia y amigos, pero jamás se imaginaron que al prender la televisión saldría aquella noticia amarillista, y que, para completar la situación incómoda, estaban hablando de sus hijas.

Para variar la situación y convertirla aún más en un ambiente tenso, Mugi, Mio, Ui, Nodoka también estaban ahí y lo habían visto todo. La joven Akiyama salió al patio al sentir que le faltaba el aire. ¡Estaba recibiendo noticias tras noticias de todos lados menos de Ritsu! Y eso era imperdonable. Se suponían que eran mejores amigas desde la infancia y que, a pesar de no contarse absolutamente todo, tampoco ocultaban ciertas cosas que podrían ser vitales.

En esos momentos, Mio se sentía traicionada.

Y sin esperar, dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus hermosos ojos grises.

El silencio en la casa era papable, tal punto que se podía escuchar como caía una aguja al piso. Y eso que la aguja es fina y de peso ligero. Chouko Hirasawa miro por un minuto a su hija menor, y enseguida entendió que tu parte de culpa de que ambas hubiesen crecido en la soledad. Ella y su esposo siempre viajaban por asuntos de trabajo, pero estaban confiados de que sus niñas estaban bien y con la mejor educación, pero, sobre todo, que no les faltase nada. Pero se equivocó.

 **El dinero no compra la parte más esencial del ser humano: el tiempo de compartir.**

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Sentían que, si alguien hablaba o daba alguna opinión, esa tensión se acumularía aún más de lo que ya estaba. Masomi Akiyama estaba preocupada por la reacción de su única hija. Ella sabía, a base de intuición, porque toda madre tiene su sexto y séptimo _sentido_ , que Mio estaba sintiendo algo por su mejor amiga, y no era precisamente amistad. Ella y Rei la apoyarían, porque para ellos lo más importante era la felicidad de su hija. Tenían el mismo pensar que sus colegas y amigos. Y eso le producía cierta inquietud en su corazón, porque por lo que veía la situación se estaba saliendo de las manos.

¿Y si alguien estaba haciendo todo esto para llamar la atención?

¿A este punto llegaría el ser humano de humillar y desprestigiar a otro sólo por hacer prevalecer su ideología retrograda?

Tantas inquietudes, y la frustración crecía al no poder encontrar una salida o respuesta específicas. ¿Cómo decir que todo estaba bien, cuando la verdad es que ni siquiera sabían a ciencia cierta que rumbo estaban tomando? ¿Cómo responder con el corazón, si este estaba destrozado por todo lo que estaban viviendo? Pero, sobre todo, ¿cómo perdonar aquella indiferencia de las castañas? Los padres no sabían cómo reaccionar. Los habían cogido en luz roja y en intersección donde no había más salidas.

O al menos eso es lo que estaban pensando.

Ryu Tainaka es un hombre de negocios, que ha trabajado toda su vida por darles lo mejor, siempre, a su familia. Su esposa, Atsuko, es una mujer integra que, a pesar de poseer un título universitario en Psicología Clínica, no lo había ejercido los últimos cinco años. Había tomado la decisión de ser ama de casa para dedicarse a los chicos con una educación integral. A pesar de estar "al día", no sólo en moda, sino en el comportamiento que tienen los adolescentes, sus gustos y preferencia, incluido temas musicales, política y diversidad de género, ella estaba sintiendo, como madre, que había fallado.

¿En qué momento Ritsu y Satoshi cambiaron tanto, al punto de no poderlos reconocer?

¿Qué los orilló a tomar esas decisiones?

Las imágenes de sus hijos entrando a un estudio de tatuaje provocó en ella miles de emociones. Confusión. Esa era la palabra que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Miro a su esposo que tenía el vaso de cola casi lleno. Su mirada perdida en la televisión le partió el alma. ¿Y si hablaba con los chicos? ¿Sería arriesgado?

Por otra parte, Mugi observó sutilmente a sus padres. Ellos tenían una expresión de preocupación total. Es como si al ver a Sumire entrar aquel estudio de tatuaje les removiera viejas heridas; las mismas que a pesar de pasar el tiempo, todavía no habían logrado cicatrizar. Estaba pensando que de seguro ellos se estarían mortificando en que tal vez fallaron en la educación de su hermana menor. Pero algo le decía, en su corazón, que era algo mucho más grande que un pasado inconcluso…

 **Ritsu's POV**

Estábamos en la habitación de la casa de Jun. Y Dios, que todo estaba bien hasta que decidimos prender la televisión. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos pusimos en alerta. Esto ya estaba transcendiendo los límites que pudiésemos permitir. Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue Mio. Estaba consciente que, si ella vio ese programa de chisme de quinta pacotilla, estaba muerta. Y ahora tenía que poner a trabajar mi cerebro para crear una coartada perfecta…

—Esto se descontroló… —la voz de Yui me trajo a la tierra. Estaba hablando con el resto de los chicos —No creo que podamos crear una coartada verídica. Se han puesto a pensar que no sólo las chicas debieron haber visto ese programa amarillista. También lo pudieron haber hecho nuestros padres, y ahí, sí estamos jodidos todos.

Punto a favor a la lógica de la guitarrista. No lo pensé, ni siquiera se me cruzó por la cabeza aquello. Estaba más que segura que papá, y mamá nos harían un diluvio de preguntas del porqué estábamos en aquel estudio. Sobre todo, mamá, ya que ella es psicóloga clínica y ha estudiado la mente humana. Satoshi podría salir libre del interrogatorio, pero no yo. Últimamente tenía a mamá encima de mí por cada acción que realizaba.

Bueno, no es que mi cambio sea la gran cosa, pero si fue un tanto… llamativo para el resto de los "mortales". Es decir, de ser una chica descomplicada, brusca, irresponsable a ser ahora alguien que se toma las cosas con suma seriedad, y responsabilidad, a cualquiera le llamaría la atención. ¿Acaso es aquello una señal del tiempo? ¿O acaso es parte del proceso de evolución del ser humano? Dicen que todo llega cuando tiene que llegar, y que la edad no es sinónimo de "madurez".

Me serví otro vaso de whisky a las rocas. Necesitaba de algo fuerte esta noche. Necesitaba olvidarme de alguna manera de mi mejor amiga, y por alguna obra cruel del destino, no lo podía conseguir. Y encima el chismorreo de los programas que sólo se dedican a vender lo que pasa en la vida de uno como si valiera miles de millones. Sólo somos chicos de preparatoria que les gusta tocar música y dejarse fluir por la misma.

Sólo somos chicos que queremos transmitir algún tipo de mensaje.

No queremos ser héroes, peor ser famosos y tener una vida pública.

Porque estaba consciente que, si eso pasaba, íbamos todos al mismísimo infierno. Nuestra vida ya no tendría privacidad, y estaríamos en el ojo de todo el mundo; tipo "Big Brother". Y eso es precisamente lo que menos quiero. No quiero exponerme, ni tampoco quiero que empiecen a crear rumores estúpidos sobre mi vida, o la de mis amigos o mi familia. Me basta con todo lo que estoy lidiando en estos momentos para agregar más drama.

Suponía que, para estas alturas de la vida, Mio y yo nos habíamos convertido en completas extrañas. Y si no lo éramos, estábamos a punto de convertirnos. Porque simplemente ya no solemos hacer las cosas como antes, pero, sobre todo, sí, el bendito "pero", yo estaba cada vez más alejada de ella y en mi subconsciente me había creado una idea falsa de que tal vez aquella niña de ojos grises me estaba correspondiendo a mis sentimientos.

Soy una imbécil con toda la magnitud de la palabra.

Mio y yo ya casi ni nos llamábamos, apenas cruzamos palabras y aquello era solo por HTT y los ensayos. Ya no pasaba por su casa, ni la esperaba a la hora de salida. Mi cambio fue tan radical, que estaba empezando a pensar que estaba asustando a todos los que me rodeaban; o que en yo estaba enloqueciendo. Pero la última, no era ni siquiera una opción. Ahorita, después de ver esa noticia en la televisión, mi mente se sentía tan ofuscada y mi corazón latía a una velocidad parecida a la de un carro de Formula 1: 350 km/h.

—Yo podría desviar la atención de mi hermana mayor —dijo Sumire como quién no dice la cosa. Si ella pudiera hacer aquello, sería perfecto. Pero algo en mi interior me decía que no. Conozco a Mugi muy bien, y ella cuando quiere algo, lo va a conseguir cueste lo que cueste.

—Sería ideal, al menos desviar la atención de Mugi-senpai por un tiempo —comento Jun un tanto relajada, me preguntaba el porqué —. Mugi-senpai estaría detrás de nosotros, al menos de Yui y Ritsu, sin embargo, si Sumire idea algún plan para tenerla alejada de nuestras dos líderes, sería, en cierto un modo un "alivio"—Jun hizo el ademan de las entre comillas con los dedos índices y una expresión en su cara que casi me hace reír—, porque tendremos un poco más de tiempo para idear algo más convincente para ellas y para nuestras familias.

—Dudo que en el caso de mi hermana y yo salgamos librados…

Satoshi, no me lo recuerdes por favor. Y le lance una mirada, que, si actuaran, él estaría ahora muerto y enterrado. Pero el muy desgraciado tenía razón. Los demás se lo quedaron viendo como si fuese un _Alíen_. No entendían nada.

—Mi madre —empecé yo dando la explicación, no muy entusiasmada que se diga—, ella es Psicóloga Clínica, y conoce a la perfección el gesto del cuerpo, lo que decimos, y lo que pensamos. Será complicado poder tener alejadas de nosotros. Sin embargo, haré lo posible por desviar la atención de mi hermano y mía.

—Claro, nee-chan. ¿Cómo vas a desviar la atención de mamá? De repente te convertiste en alguien que es disciplinada, responsable y eso no entraba en la mente de los otros. Porque todos te conocen y saben que esta faceta tuya no es _normal_. Mamá va a pensar que lo haces por llamar la atención, o porque simplemente te está gustando alguien y quieres algo con esa persona.

Mi hermano tenía toda la razón, pero si eso provocaba que tuviésemos a mamá lejos de nosotros por un tiempo, no me importaría sacrificarme. ¿No dicen que los sacrificios valen la pena? Pues yo estaré dispuesta a sacrificarme por el bien de nosotros.

—Ya tendré en mente algo, hermano. Ya tendré algo en mente.

Y lo repetí como si fuese un maldito mantra, para hacerme de la idea que, a partir de ahora, las cosas van a cambiar para todos. La habitación se quedó en silencio hasta que el móvil de alguien empezó a sonar. Y el ringtone era un instrumental de la canción _One_ de Metallica. Supe inmediatamente que se trataba de Sumire. Vi como ella contesto, pero en vez de ponerse el móvil en la oreja, como es algo común, puso en alta voz.

Todos nos hicimos círculo alrededor de ella.

—Sumi-chan! —hablando de la Reina de Roma. La rubia nos miró, e hizo un gesto de silencio poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Todos asentimos — ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy en un centro comercial, hermana —estaba empezando admirar el temple de esta pequeña rubia.

—¿Olvidaste algo de comprar? ¿Necesitas algo? Sabes que…

Mugi se quedó en silencio como meditando que palabras decir. Es como si supiera lo que le va a decir Sumire. Estaba sudando de los nervios, y empecé a mover mi pierna porque empecé a tener desesperación. Es como cuando suelo estar sola en los lugares abiertos y con demasiada gente; tengo un ataque de ansiedad espantoso porque precisamente sufro de fobia a los lugares abiertos y a las masas. También que sufro de vértigo.

Créanme, es la cosa más espantosa que uno puede tener. Trataré de acordarme cual es el nombre de esas fobias…

 **Agoraphobia**

Bueno, sólo pude recordar uno, y fue porque me perdí en un recuerdo no muy grato que tuve de niña. Y es algo curioso y hasta irónico, porque precisamente fui yo quien ayudó a Mio a superar un poco su timidez y pánico escénico cuando éramos niñas. Supongo que dese pequeña supe como ocultar mis emociones, y sentimientos, desviando la atención hacía mi comportamiento un tanto _rebelde._ En fin…

—Oh no, Onee-san. Sólo salí a dar una vuelta, quería distraerme. Tal vez ir al cine, y antes que digas que tenemos cine en casa, quisiera actuar como una chica normal. Sencilla y esas cosas. Ya me conoces.

Y el Oscar es para… Sumire Kotobuki.

Que gran actuación se está mandando la chiquilla. Ni en mis locos sueños hubiese podido hacer algo así.

—Te entiendo… —el silencio que se volvió a instalar en la habitación provocó que de nuevo sufriera nerviosismo. Creo que en cualquier momento moriré de ataque de los nervios —Sumire, quiero hablar contigo, y quisiera hacerlo personalmente. Regresaré a casa dentro de hora y media, ¿En ese tiempo estarás ya en casa?

—Sí —no dudo ni un segundo. Cada vez más, repito, admiro a esta chica —. Tal vez me pase por la tienda de música del señor… digo, de papá. Quiero ver si me compro unas baquetas nuevas o mando a personalizar unas.

—Perfecto. Te espero en casa, Sumire.

Y el silencio reino en ese espacio pequeño. Supongo que tendríamos que esperar un par de días para saber que hablaron entre las hermanas Kotobuki. Yo ya estaba trabajando en algo para distraer a mis padres. No quería, en serio, pero era totalmente necesario. Si quería a Mio, tenía que demostrar que estaba cambiando, que de verdad estaba asentado la cabeza, y que ahora tenía por objetivo, un mejor futuro. Porque yo **AMABA** a esa morena con toda mi alma.

Y estaba siendo una egoísta. Pero no me importaba. Y si ella me decía que lo mejor es tomar distancias, pues entonces respetaré su decisión y me iré de su lado, aunque mi corazón se parta en miles de trozos. Aunque yo me muera por dentro. Porque su felicidad, era la mía. Y si ella era feliz con otra persona, está bien, lo tendría que aceptar. Pero no me rendiría en el intento. Quería hacerlo, porque simplemente quería tenerla conmigo para siempre.

Y eso tenía un precio.

Porque todo en la vida tiene un valor que pagar; nada era gratis. Y en ocasiones, las personas por la cual uno daría la vida, esas mismas se encargan de que abras los ojos de la peor, que te des cuenta de que todo lo que te rodea no siempre es "oro" o "facilidad". Todo lo que rodea es en realidad una fantasía, y en el peor de los casos, el más hiriente, una mentira. Y en eso si que yo no compartía. Conmigo, la verdad iba de frente, cueste lo que cueste, duela lo que duela.

Sin embargo, yo por Mio haría cualquier cosa. Y por eso estoy atrapada en este laberinto, creado por mí misma. Por la mentira. Estaba consciente que a la bajista también odiaba las mentiras. ¡Por amor a Dios, nos conocemos demasiado bien desde que éramos infantes! Y ella estaba más que segura que yo adulteré la verdad, o si la dije, lo hice a medias, con conocimientos que la estaba hiriendo. Pero yo era aquí, en este punto de la historia, la más lastimada.

Antes, y sí, hablé en pasado, yo no sabía mentir y era muy fácil que tanto Mio como Mugi me descubrieran. Pero al pasar el tiempo, las cosas fueron cambiando, yo misma fui cambiando. Aprendí a ocultarme muy bien incluso de mis propios sentimientos. Y en esas enseñanzas, tomé la lección más fuerte de mi vida: fingir que todo estaba bien. _Fingir que eres la misma de siempre y que no pensabas cambiar, al menos por un tiempo._

También adquirí otro tipo de lecciones. Cada una me la estaban dando las personas, las situaciones que vivía, y porque no decirlo, de mis sentimientos. Descubrir que tenía que llevar una doble vida no era del todo agradable. Eso implicaba fingir, y fingir, al menos para mí, es sinónimo de mentir; si aquello valía la pena, entonces estaba dispuesta hacerlo. Estaba decidida a pagar los precios que sean necesarios, con tal de expresarme siendo yo misma. Con tal de conquistar al amor de mi vida.

Por otro lado, teníamos que mis padres y Mio no me tenían "Fe" de que yo fuese más responsable con mis estudios, o que buscase alguna meta por la cual ellos se pudiesen sentir orgullosos. Al principio pensé que, si mostraba signos de cambio, ellos pudiesen sentirse felices de que yo mostrase un lado antes desconocido. Pero no fue así. Aquella conversación en el club que escachamos sin querer las chicas y yo me hizo abrir los ojos, y reflexione bastante. Comprobé que lo que estaba haciendo no era suficiente.

Y fue cuando tomé la dura decisión de mi vida.

Realizar un cambio mucho más radical.

Y ahora, estaba teniendo una nueva banda. Un sonido diferente. Música jamás antes realizada por nosotros, pero que nos gustaba mucho. Letras de canciones profundas. Estábamos contando parte de la historia de cada uno. Una historia que tal vez pudiese desgarrar el corazón de alguien; que tal vez otra persona se siente identificada y sepa que no estará sola. Todo cambio conlleva consecuencias, y yo me estaba dando cuenta de aquello. Y dolía, carajo que sí. Pero no iba a retroceder, porque encontré mi meta. Encontré por fin mi lugar, mi espacio.

Y ahora estaba teniendo una nueva familia.

Y el precio que iba a pagar, ese mismo que nos toca a cada ser humano devolverle al Universo, sería el cual yo no estaba tan consciente de que llegaría de la peor manera…

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Estas son las canciones que he utilizado en el capitulo:

[3] **_Offspring:_** ** _Canción:_** ** _Come Out And Play,_** ** _Album:_** ** _Smash_** [4] Camila Cabello. Canción: I Have Questions – Album: I Have Questions - Single

Me alegraria mucho que me dejaran **Review**. Sin mas que adicionar.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo.

PD: Les deseo unas felices fiestas navideñas y un feliz año 2018, que los colme de bendiciones, y que puedan alcanzar sus metas propuestas. Nos estamos leyendo en enero 2018.

Saludos.


	4. Examenes

**********************Advertencia:********************** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

 **Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura CardCaptor le pertencen al grupo Clamp

* * *

 ** _Capitulo III: Exámenes_**

 _"Estudia para que aprendas a defenderte en la vida. No estudies para sólo obtener una nota."_ _Diana "LadyMoon6" L._

 **Hace tres semanas.**

 **Mansión Kotobuki.**

 **Sumire's POV**

A veces me preguntaba cuál sería la verdad detrás de mi verdadera familia. Es decir, no es que no estuviese agradecida con los Kotobuki por haberme dado una "familia", y algo más. Simplemente quería conocer mi historia, mi origen. Últimamente han sucedido muchas cosas que me han llevado a reflexionar si es verdad aquello del destino; cuando he estado a punto de descubrir algo nuevo, justo pasa algo y es como si se borrara toda evidencia. Y me frustro. Porque siento que me ocultan algo, y yo detesto que me escondan las cosas.

Si no es algo malo, ¿por qué negarlo o esconderlo?

Suspiré por enésima vez porque también me puse a pensar en aquella llamada de Mugi. Ella no llama así porque así, al menos que suceda algo. Y la forma en cómo me habló me puso en completa alerta. Quisiera ser sincera con ella al 100%, pero no puedo. Con tantas decepciones que he tenido en mi vida, he aprendido que debo saber manejarme con cuidado, incluso si es mi propia "familia". Haciendo memoria, una vez se me salió preguntar sobre mis verdaderos padres, y la reacción de ellos no fue buena. Hicieron lo posible por distraerme, y claro está, yo que soy experta en engañar a la gente, les hice creer que lo lograron. Me quede bastante intrigada por aquella reacción.

Y la mirada de Mugi no me gustó.

Su ojos azules, siempre calmados y gentiles se transformaron en unos llenos de furia contenida y de protección. Le quise preguntar el motivo, pero opté por quedarme callada, y llevar la fiesta en paz. Desde ese entonces, procuraba investigar sin llamar mucho la atención. Pero nada. Nada encontraba y sentía que estaba llegando a un lugar donde no hubiese salida. Repito, no es que no les agradezca o no me sintiese amada por los Kotobuki, pero la naturaleza del ser humano es siempre saber cuál es su origen. De donde provino y el porqué.

Miraba la pantalla de mi laptop en donde tenía abierto el _Microsoft Word_ , en el cual estaba escribiendo algunos poemas, pero siempre siendo precavida, tenía abierta el _Google Chrome_ y el _Facebook GameRoom_ , también tenía mi cuenta de _Spotify_ en el cual tenía reproduciendo música. Y lo hacía con la finalidad de que, si alguien entrara, yo reducía la ventana haciendo creer que estaba haciendo alguna tarea o que simplemente me distraía con los juegos del _Facebook_. Aunque a veces me daba la impresión de que mi hermana mayor no se comía tanto el cuento.

Y es que de Tsumugi me puedo esperar muchas cosas, sinceramente.

De pequeña la admiraba por su capacidad de análisis y de obtención de resultados en cuestión de minutos y sobre la marcha, idear un plan estratégico con una salida. Pero resulta que yo también tengo el mismo **_Don_** que ella, y lo he desarrollado a un nivel impresionante, que últimamente podía notar como se desesperaba por tener un resultado positivo de mi parte, pero que no lograba penetrar. No la dejaba y tampoco quería que ella descubriera cosas de mí, porque siento que ella se va a llevar una decepción muy grande. Mis ojos pasearon por el cuarto y se detuvieron en la puerta del _Walking Closet,_ en el cual yo sabía que ocultaba secretos oscuros en uno de mis cajones de la cómoda.

Suspire.

Iba a escribir cuando escuche, de milagro, unos pasos que se acercaban a mi habitación. Me dio tiempo de minimizar la ventana del _Word_ , y abrir la aplicación del _Facebook GameRoom_ para poner el juego de _Criminal Case._ Cabe decir que yo adoro jugar ese tipo de juegos, porque me lleva a investigar, y a pensar un poco más. Y eso me ayudaba a desarrollar mucho mejor mi cerebro. Sentí que era la hora de la función para la persona que entrara a mi habitación. Yo era, no por nada, la maestra de la mentira.

Un segundo. No hay toque en la puerta. Algo me dijo que tenía dos opciones:

1.) O la persona se retractó de querer entrar a mi habitación y yo podría abrir mi archivo de _Word_ , o,

2.) La persona ya…

—Sumire… —me giré para ver el semblante serio de mi hermana mayor. Suspiré aliviada por dentro de no haber movido nada de mi laptop — Seré directa contigo. Quiero ver tu tatuaje.

Y abrí la boca de la impresión.

¿Qué diablos?

Y esa noche, hice una promesa que la llevaría por el resto de mi vida.

Una promesa que puede tener consecuencias severas como resultado.

 **Tiempo actual**

 **Preparatoria Sakuragaoka**

 **Normal's POV**

Estaba dibujando en su libreta, que para otros sólo sería garabatos, pero para ella no. Y aunque se quisiera negar, no se podía porque realmente dibujaba precioso, aunque su fuerte era la pintura. Pensaba en la nueva casa que le habían dado los Kotobuki por regalo de cumpleaños. En realidad, era un Penthouse con todos los lujos y comodidades que se pudiese pedir, y, sobre todo, la vista que tenía al malecón era increíble. Y también pensó en invitar a los chicos a su hogar para pasar el rato. Y había acomodado una habitación para que sea cuarto de música y otra habitación para que sea una biblioteca.

Estaba perdida en su mundo que no se percató que una chica de cabello corto, color negro y de lentes la ha estado observando ya un buen rato. Había estado tan concentrada en su dibujo que todo lo que la rodeaba desapareció. Aún recordaba como su hermana mayor le pidió que el demostrara el tatuaje que tenía, y que muy en contra de su voluntad lo hizo. Le enseño cual era sin ningún remordimiento o culpa. Porque ella ya había tomado decisiones desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin duda alguna, **la edad no define la madurez de una persona.**

—Uhm… Disculpa… —Sumire dejó de dibujar para poner atención a la persona que le estaba hablando. Sus ojos celestes se admiraron de ver lo hermosa que era la chica. Suponía que sería de su edad.

—¿Sí?

—Me llamo Nao Okuda, y soy nueva en el instituto. Me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar a ponerme al día.

Sumire se sorprendió porque ya estaban cerca de los exámenes parciales, es decir, mitad de año lectivo y era la primera vez que el instituto aceptaban a una nueva estudiante. Siempre se les permite el ingreso a principio de periodo. ¿Por qué ella estaría recién ingresada en Sakuragaoka? ¿Problemas financieros, tal vez? Movió la cabeza asintiendo a su compañera nueva. Le sonrió apenas y le dijo que, si le parecía bien, el fin de semana podría tenerla en su casa para ponerla al día y prepararla para los exámenes.

Y esperaba que esa chica fuese algo inteligente, porque sinceramente, Sumire estaba cansada de lidiar con chicas que no tenían nada, pero es absolutamente nada, en el cerebro. Ah, sí. Sólo tenían materia gris titulado: Fiesta salvaje con mucho alcohol, drogas y sexo desenfrenado. Pero, aun así, se le hacía todo muy extraño. Pero no se pondría a ver si era verdad o mentira; no caería en el juego de la paranoia. Ella era muy inteligente para eso. Regreso su mirada a su libreta y siguió dibujando, dejando a Nao parada ahí; permitiendo que la observara todo lo que quisiese.

 **Salón 3-2**

Una castaña tenía puesto los audífonos escuchando a la banda _Disturbed_. Le gustaba mucho el sonido de la batería en la canción _Down with the sickness_. Fuerte, segura, decidida. Un ritmo sin duda alguna que le ayudaba a mejorar su forma de tocar. Tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras estaba recostada en la mesa que era su escritorio ahí en el salón. Se dejaba llevar por el sonido que salía de sus auriculares, y su mente se transportaba a las horas que pasaba practicando con su nueva banda.

Y sin darse cuenta, su mente viajó cuando hace tres semanas, después de que Sumire se fuese de la casa para la de ella, se había quedado con el resto de la banda queriendo cuadrar historias, y como debía mantenerla hasta cuando sea la graduación. Tenían que hacerlo porque si no estaría _jodida_ con Mio. La conocía demasiado bien, y había esos momentos que la pelinegra se comportaba como si fuese su mamá. Pero, últimamente, ambas se habían distanciado a tal punto que ya no existía aquellos tratos entre las dos. Incluso, ella ya no pasaba por la casa de la ojigris. Ya no podía hacerlo después de que explotó el escándalo del estudio de tatuaje.

Por otro lado, estaban sus padres. Cuando llegaron a casa, ambos progenitores saludaron con normalidad a sus dos hijos, y no les hicieron preguntas. Tanto Satoshi como ella se miraron, pero no dijeron nada. Optaron, desde hace algún tiempo ya, que, si no les dicen nada o les preguntan, ellos no hablan. Salvo lo más necesario, y porque es _obligatorio_ hacerlo. No querían problemas, y en el caso de la baterista, ella quería graduarse y seguir su carrera Universitaria, mientras que su hermano menor, quería avanzar en el instituto y también graduarse.

Los hermanos Tainaka aprendieron, con los golpes de la vida, que se deben manejar con cautela y saber cuándo intervenir y cuando no. No era porque estuviesen haciendo algo malo, pero simplemente ellos ya no eran los mismo. Desde un par de años atrás los esposos Tainaka notaron ese cambio repentino de sus hijos. Tal vez, pensaron, se debería a la edad. Pero ahora, sinceramente no sabían que pensar. ¿Y si sus hijos estaban en malos pasos? ¿Y si sus hijos estaban teniendo algún problema, y es grave? ¿Por qué acuden al distanciamiento y al silencio?

 _—Ritsu, Satoshi… —les llamo su madre. Ambos le pusieron atención mientras comían la cena —Si algo les pasa, o tienen dudas, no tengan la más mínima inseguridad de venir a donde nosotros. Nosotros como padres, podemos ayudarlos en lo que sea necesario._

 _—Sí mamá. Lo sabemos._

 _Y el silencio reino en la casa._

 _La comida se volvió tensa._

En otra mesa estaba otra castaña observando como las hojas de los arboles caían hacia el piso. Eran hojas muertas, de un color naranja bajo. Estaban sin vida, así como su alma. Suspiró. Su mente empezó a divagar en recuerdos: su familia, sus amigos, su amor imposible. ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar un ser humano por amor? ¿Qué tanto se condena a la muerte en nombre del "amor"? Suponía que eran preguntas que no tendrían respuestas. Y, siendo sincera, tampoco las quería. Porque simplemente, ya era tarde y no valía la pena.

Aprendió, de manera dura, que las personas van a criticar por cualquier cosa. Sí hacía algo bien, unos la felicitaban, otros la criticaban por envidia. Si hacía algo mal, unos la corregían por aprecio, otros la criticaban burlándose de ella. Las personas son inconformes por naturaleza, nada los satisface y ella, la verdad, se cansó de aquello. Así que empezó a escuchar un poco más a su corazón, y a olvidar la razón. También pensó, que su familia le diría algo al respecto por el chisme que se formó al ser noticia de que estaba en un estudio de tatuaje.

Sorpresa, nadie le dijo nada. Y eso le daba una mala corazonada, con justa razón. Porque los conocía demasiado bien. Ella era consciente de que los Hirasawa tienen por costumbre tener cierta relación cercana con sus hijas, escucharlas, saber sus pensamientos, apoyarlas y aconsejarlas. Pero desde ese día, tres semanas atrás, ellos no pronunciaban ni una palabra. Aunque, por otro lado, debe estar el hecho de la noticia fuerte de su hermana menor. Que se iba a vivir con Nodoka para cuidar a los niños; supuso que sus padres, como siempre, le deberían estar dando consejos sobre cómo llevar el hogar.

 **A veces decir adiós, es algo positivo.**

Apoyó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano izquierda, que casualmente tenía un guante. Siguió mirando el cielo, y los árboles que rodeaban al instituto. Y su mente empezó a divagar entre tantos recuerdos. Y sabía que llegaría el día que tendría que decir adiós, pero ese despido será el más doloroso de todos. Porque ella decidió irse para no volver. Nadie sabía, pero ella junto a los chicos de la nueva banda habían acordado mudarse a Tokyo para continuar sus vidas allá. Se preguntaba si alguien se acordaría de la vieja Yui Hirasawa, la infantil e inmadura.

Su respuesta no tardó en llegar.

Nadie.

 **Sawako's POV**

Estaba en el salón de profesores, revisando algunos documentos de los estudiantes, y me sorprendí al ver la ficha de Yui y Ritsu. Esas dos han cambiado bastante en los últimos tiempos. Aproveche que no había ningún otro docente, y disfrute un poco del silencio mientras revisaba los papeles de mis estudiantes. Y de vez en cuando, mi mente se iba hacia Mugi, la mujer por la cual estoy muy enamorada. Y sólo rezaba para que cuando ella saliera del instituto y sea mayor de edad, yo poder decirle lo mucho que significa en mi vida y que quiero estar a su lado.

 **Nombres:** Ritsu Tainaka

 **Curso:** 3-2

 **Carreras que seguir:** Empresariales con especialidad en Gerencia, Empresariales con especialidad en Investigación y Técnicas de Mercado, Medicina

 **Universidades donde aplica** : Kyoto University, Tokyo Business School

 **Nombres:** Yui Hirasawa

 **Curso:** 3-2

 **Carreras que seguir :** Licenciatura en Artes Liberales, Psicología

 **Universidades donde aplica:** University of Tokyo, Kyoto University

 **Nombres:** Mio Akiyama

 **Curso:** 3-2

 **Carreras que seguir:** Filosofía y Literatura especialidad Oeste, Medicina

 **Universidades donde aplica:** Kyoto University, Osaka University

 **Nombres:** Tsumugi Kotobuki

 **Curso:** 3-2

 **Carreras que seguir:** Arquitectura, Leyes

 **Universidades donde aplica :** Kyoto University, University of Helsinki

 **Nombres:** Nodoka Manabe

 **Curso:** 3-2

 **Carreras que seguir:** Leyes, Economía

 **Universidades donde aplica:** Kyoto University, Universidad de Tohoku[5]

Estaba sorprendida. Y mucho. Ritsu y Yui pusieron carreras que jamás me imagine que las solicitarían. Mio y Mugi no me extrañaron, ya que ambas son excelentes alumnas y sé de las capacidades que tienen ambas para llegar al éxito. Pero de las castañas, no; la verdad. Incluso me imaginé, con lo tan bromistas que son y como odian estudiar, me pondrían algún infantilismo. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que era verdad lo que Mugi me comentaba diariamente. Ambas ya no eran las mismas, y me gustaría saber la razón.

Cuando tuve la edad de ellas, y tuve mi momento de rebeldía tocando mi apreciada guitarra eléctrica Gibson Melody Maker Flying V negra en su totalidad con el rostro del ángel de la muerte y mi nombre a un lado de color blanco, provocaba ciertos sentimientos que pensé estaban escondidos en las profundidades de mi ser. Pero no fue así. Tal vez pensé que _él_ era el indicado para que sea mi pareja y por hice tantas locuras en el "nombre del amor". Ahora que lo veo, me parece un chiste. Ahora sé lo que es amar y hacer cosas en su nombre.

[6]Just stop your crying  
It's a sign of the times  
We gotta get away from here  
We gotta get away from here  
Just stop your crying  
It will be alright  
They told me that the end is near  
We gotta get away from here

Escuché que sonaba del parlante de alguna computadora de alguno de mis compañeros docentes. Si no fuera observadora, lo pasaría por alto, pero me fue inevitable no prestarle toda la atención a la canción y entender lo que significaba. Tal vez tuviese razón el cantante en decir que hay que detenerse y no continuar llorando, porque todo estará bien. Es cuestión de tiempo, y siempre he creído que él es el que decide cuando juntarnos con esa alma gemela o cuando continuar hasta encontrarla.

Puedo decir que, en mi caso, a mis veinticinco años logré encontrarla en forma de una estudiante maravillosa, no sólo como alumna sino también como ser humano. Tsumugi podría tener mucho dinero, tener todo el emporio bajo su poder, pero si algo destacaba era su humildad y sencillez. No le gustaba ostentar de lujos, sino de algo simple como una mortal más de la sociedad. Otra cosa que tiene es el amor por los libros y la música. No me imagine que llegaría a congeniar con ella a tal grado de irme enamorando de a poco de su esencia. Mugi no es santa, pero tampoco es un demonio. Es un ser humano como cualquier otro.

Pero volviendo a los pensamientos de Ritsu y Yui, hay algo que me tiene intrigada. Ellas todos los martes y jueves faltan a los ensayos con el resto de la banda, sin embargo, cuando tocan, lo hacen como si hubiesen practicado. Otro dato curioso, es que Tainaka casi no le da importancia a Mio, ni Hirasawa se le nota lo infantil e inmadura. Al contrario, sus facciones denotan cierta madurez y ciertas decisiones que transforman la vida de uno.

No sólo soy su profesora. También soy su guía y su amiga, ¿entonces por que no vinieron a mí para ayudarlas en lo que sea que estén pasando? ¿Por que no buscaron ayuda en mí si no querían hacerlo con otro docente por no tener confianza? Preguntas que yo no puedo responder, pero que sí sé de alguien que pueda hacerlo. Porque esa persona, a pesar de ser un año menor al resto, conoce muy de ella, y sabe cómo ha sido su crianza. Porque si partimos de ahí, pueda que consiga algo de respuestas.

Me levante decidida para ir al salón 2-2 donde se encontraba Ui Hirasawa. Tal vez hablando con ella, pueda tener alguna noción, y pueda que llegue a donde Ritsu. Porque tanto Yui como Ritsu se hicieron muy unidas desde hace ya algún tiempo. Mientras caminaba, miraba pasar a las alumnas porque era cambio de clase, y algunos cursos les tocaba deportes y otros, arte. Me sabía el horario tanto del 2-2 como del 3-2, y tenía conocimiento de que en ese momento les iba a tocar matemáticas.

—Buenos días profesor Azuma, me podría dejar a la alumna Hirasawa Ui un momento por favor. Necesito hablar con ella, asunto delicado.

—Por supuesto. Es mi mejor alumna, y si usted lo pide no hay algún problema —se volteó para buscarla —. Hirasawa Ui, le busca la profesora Sawako. No se preocupe, después se pondrá al día con alguna de sus compañeras.

Y en ese momento supe que no sólo ella tendría que hablar.

 **Normal's POV**

Ui salió del curso mirando a Azusa e inconscientemente a Jun, y se percató que la gatita le decía con la mirada que estuviese tranquila, mientras que la bajista ni le miraba. Es más, desde hace algún tiempo notó como se comportaba de manera indiferente, pero también se percató que siempre tenía olor a whisky y cigarrillo. Se preguntaba el motivo por el cual lo hacía, es decir, ¡son unas adolescentes por amor a Jesucristo! No es para que estén haciendo esas cosas, pero sin duda alguna existía ese _algo_ que la empujaba realizarlo. Y también su hermana mayor.

Pensar que Yui ha cambiado le lleva a tener cierta nostalgia, porque quisiera estar cerca de ella y decirle que siempre podrá contar con su apoyo, pero Yui tomó la decisión de alejarse de todos los miembros de la familia. Incluso se distanció de Nodoka de una manera casi grotesca. Nadie sabía que ella escuchaba, cuando era viernes y sábado, llegar a su hermana mayor totalmente borracha, hablando incoherencias. Ella la escuchaba, aunque le entendiese nada. Esas ocasiones lloraba en silencio, porque sentía que estaba perdiendo a su persona especial, porque sí, Yui es su persona especial al ser su hermana.

Ahora, era una extraña en su vida. Un ser irreconocible que no sabe en donde quedó su verdadera esencia. Sí aún la conserva en algún lugar dentro de su corazón, o si, por el contrario, la mató definitivamente. No la podía reconocer, y no entendía sus razones. No comprendía el motivo que la esté llevando por ese camino. Sus padres siempre fueron algo liberales, y les educó con independencia y autonomía, pero, sobre todo, con responsabilidades. Y Yui podrá ser de todo, pero una chica buena con muchos valores.

Y se estaba perdiendo.

—Ui, te busqué por una razón. Sin embargo, no podemos hablar aquí. Ven conmigo a la sala de profesores.

—Sensei, ¿podríamos ir a buscar a Nodoka? —Sawako se extrañó ante ese pedido, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Ambas caminaban en silencio hasta el curso de las chicas. Sabía que a esa hora estarían recibiendo clases de física con la profesora Sasaki. Aquella profesora era muy cercana a Sawako, ya que estudiaron juntas en la misma Universidad, aunque carreras diferentes; y cuando Yamanaka regresó al instituto para dar clases de arte y música, se encontró con que se necesitaba un poco más de personal docente para otras áreas. Y aunque con el pasar del tiempo las plazas se fueron llenando, faltaba la materia de física.

Sasaki siempre le estaría agradecida a Sawako por haberla ayudado de esa manera. En ese entonces, Rika pasaba por un mal momento, ya que su madre había caído en un estado de gravedad, que se logró salvar por dos ocasiones. La enfermedad la estaba consumiendo, y los gastos eran altos, a pesar de usar el seguro que poseía. Y su padre, bueno, él decidió dejarlas solas para siempre, desapareciendo de sus vidas como un fantasma.

Rika al ver la expresión de su amiga y confidente, supo que algo andaba mal. No por nada su segunda carrera era Psicología, y podía leer con facilidad el lenguaje corporal, y la forma de la mirada. Pidió permiso a los estudiantes, no sin antes dejarles alguna actividad para que la desarrollen en clases, mientras ella tenía conversación con Yamanaka. Su corazón latía con un poco de fuerza, y tal vez se debió a que, por un momento, cuando estaban desarrollando uno de los ejercicios, tuvo aquellos recuerdos de su pasado.

—Sawako, ¿está todo bien? —Yamanaka negó con la cabeza, y presentó a Ui ante Rika. Estaba buscando palabras para preguntarle su percepción de dos estudiantes.

—Primero, necesito que le des permiso a Nodoka Manabe. Necesito hablar con ella. Pero antes que digas algo, quiero pedirte un favor enorme —hizo una pausa, observando como Rika asentía con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Sabía que no le podía negar nada, ya que Sawako llegó en ese momento que necesitaba de alguien para sostenerse —. Cuando des permiso a Nodoka, quiero que te fijes muy bien en el lenguaje corporal de dos estudiantes.

—No hay problema. ¿Cuáles son esas dos estudiantes, Sawako?

—Las estudiantes son Ritsu Tainaka y Yui Hirasawa.

Rika se sorprendió bastante. Entonces no estaba lejos de la realidad. Ella venía notando muchos cambios en aquellas dos castañas, en especial en su clase. Había tenido referencias de que eran vagas y dejadas, y que sólo obtenían calificaciones promedio. Sin embargo, en su clase, en su materia, Ritsu y Yui ocupaban el tercer y cuarto respectivamente, apenas por detrás de Mio y Tsumugi. Incluso Nodoka está ocupando el quinto puesto, pero eso no se los iba a decir a sus estudiantes, porque no quería crear competencias o problemas por ver quién es mejor que quien, o por quien se llevará el puesto tan deseado.

 _1.- Mio Akiyama_

 _2.- Tsumugi Kotobuki_

 _3.- Ritsu Tainaka_

 _4.- Yui Hirasawa_

 _5.- Nodoka Manabe_

 _6.- Ichigo Wakaouji_

 _7.- Himeko Tachibana_

 _8.- Masumi Yada_

 _9.- Akane Satou_

 _10.- Shizuka Kinoshita_

Esa era la lista de las diez mejores en la clase de física. Sin embargo, Sasaki sabía que, en el global, Ritsu y Yui también ocupaban los mismos puesto y que tenían altas probabilidades de entrar en cualquier Universidad de Japón. Ahora, la pregunta que se hacía es: si antes no eran aplicadas, según referencias de otros docentes, ¿por qué ahora sí? ¿Qué había detrás de todo eso? ¿Amor? ¿Deseo de superación? Las preguntas son muchas, pero las respuestas sólo pueden salir con el pasar del tiempo y si un aborde adecuado para que la persona no salga corriendo. No siempre se puede ir de frente, porque se crea un conflicto y se obtiene un resultado negativo en vez de positivo. Depende mucho también del carácter de la persona.

Rika entró a clases bajo la atenta mirada de Sawako, y se paró frente a sus estudiantes, observándolas como estaban trabajando. Se percató, primero, que Ritsu estaba trabajando con Yui, mientras que Mio estaba con Tsumugi. Las observó un poco más, y estaba buscando a Nodoka en silencio, tratando de no despertar alguna sospecha. Se fijó que estaba haciendo su trabajo con Himeko, muy concentrada, aunque de vez en cuando alzaba la mirada para observar a la baterista y a la guitarrista principal. Y por lo que veía, ambas estaban realizando un excelente trabajo.

Es como si no necesitasen ayuda de nadie.

—Chicas, por favor deténganse un momento —una vez que captó la atención del curso, prosiguió —. Primero necesito que Manabe vaya a la sala de profesores. Segundo, el trabajo quedará hasta donde avanzaron y lo traerán terminado, con su pareja, la siguiente clase —mientras hablaba, miraba al curso, pero ponía mucho énfasis en el par de castañas —. Yo tendré que salir a una reunión de docentes, por lo tanto, quiero que se queden en silencio y realizando unos ejercicios de la página 55-56 del libro de física. Se lo contaré como actividad y también lo entregarán en la siguiente clase, ¿entendido?

—Si profesora Sasaki.

Rika no espero, cogió sus cosas, saliendo del curso junto a Nodoka. Sawako estaba sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga y confidente. Pero no diría nada, tal vez Rika tuvo una emergencia. Pero no fue así, al darse cuenta de que ella estaba caminando con ella, Ui y Nodoka hacía la sala de profesores. Había momentos que se preguntaba porqué la vida suele ser tan misteriosa, y tan llena de obstáculos, pero al darse cuenta de los motivos, y teniendo los resultados, se daba cuenta que todo está diseñado con propósitos para cada uno, y que es algo que está escrito en el destino.

Una vez más, es El Universo quien manda mediante su creador y no los pobres humanos.

 **Salón de profesores**

—Bien. Como sabrás Sawako, soy psicóloga y he notado ciertos cambios en las estudiantes. De hecho, aquí tengo una lista de las diez mejores de la clase —Sasaki le entregó el listado con su respectivo respaldo. Yamanaka estaba sorprendida al igual que Ui y Nodoka.

—No puedo creer que esté en quinto lugar, apenas por debajo de Yui —Nodoka estaba muy sorprendida. ¿Qué tanto ha cambiado Yui Hirasawa? ¿Quién es en realidad Yui Hirasawa?

—Eso es lo que queremos saber en realidad, Nodoka. Llamé a Ui porque necesito saber que está pasando. Soy su guía, y no sé cómo ayudarlas para que estén mejor. Siento como si no hiciese mi mejor esfuerzo para con ustedes.

—No creo eso, Sawako —Rika fue sincera al hablar —. El cambió de Yui y Ritsu se debe a que existe algo más profundo dentro de la esencia de ellas. Cómo si hubiera un motivo de fuerza mayor que las empuja a cambiar para atraerlo, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se las nota perdidas. Me di cuenta, por ejemplo, que cuando llamé a Nodoka, ellas no se inmutaron. ¡Ni siquiera alzaron la cabeza!

El silencio reino por varios minutos dentro del salón. ¿Y si tal vez ellas estuviesen metidas en algún problema? ¿Cómo saber si se han encerrado en su mundo? Por los años que ha tenido Sawako como docente, y Rika como profesional en el campo de la psicología y también como docente, podría determinar que las chicas están pasando por una etapa difícil, y en vez de buscar ayuda, prefieren guardarse lo que sienten o piensan, porque así evitan una posible burla de parte de los demás.

Nodoka, Ui y Rika estaban sorprendidas viendo la ficha tanto de Tainaka como de Hirasawa, las carreras las cuales quieren estudiar y las universidades a las cuales quieren entrar. Hasta donde sabía la menor de las Hirasawa, Yui no tenía definido que mismo quería ser. Siempre le decía que ella se dedicaría a la música aprovechando su virtud de aprender algo nuevo en cuestión de minutos, y mejorarlo. Ellas siempre tuvieron esa cualidad, heredada por su padre.

Nodoka por otro lado no ha podido hablar con su amiga de la infancia porque sus horarios se han cruzado notablemente. Y cuando podían, Yui le decía que tenía _asuntos importantes que hacer, y que no podía perder mucho tiempo._ Se preguntaba en esos momentos, ¿cuáles eran aquellos asuntos importantes? Uno de los recuerdos que vinieron a su mente, fue la pequeña conversación con los esposos Hirasawa, dos días después del escándalo que salió por la televisión cuando mostraban las imágenes de _ellos_ entrando al estudio de tatuaje.

 _—Nodoka, ¿sabes que está pasando con Yui? Por favor, sé sincera — preguntó con notable angustia Chouko Hirasawa._

 _Y la entendía. Chouko Hirasawa era una madre un tanto apegada a los cambios de la sociedad porque sus hijas estaban dentro de ese proceso de transformación. Tantas cosas que salen ahora en la televisión, pero sobre todo en las redes sociales, donde un anónimo se esconde detrás de un nombre de usuario cualquiera y miente para provocar la maldad. Es como si fuesen seres buscando destruir la armonía correcta que creada por el Universo._

 _Por otra parte, se encontraba Shinobu Hirasawa, un hombre cuya vida no había sido fácil, y que se esmeraba por darles a sus hijas lo mejor. Sus viajes constantes por Europa por asuntos de negocios tal vez provocaron que tomara distancias tanto con Yui como con Ui. Pero, sobre todo, con su hija mayor. Ahora estaba irreconocible, apenas pasaba palabra, y sólo estaba metida en su cuarto o saliendo hacer sus asuntos personales. Y estaba teniendo miedo. Un miedo poderoso de que su pequeña hija mayor estuviese metida en algo que tal vez, en un futuro no muy lejano, no pudiese salir de ahí._

 _Todo lo que decían en los medios de la farándula sobre su hija y sus amigas les estaba poniendo en una alerta constante. Él quiso acercarse a ella, pero Yui tomó la decisión de decirle que por favor no le esté cuestionando nada, porque no tiene la moral suficiente para hacerlo. Porque él había decidido escoger el camino del trabajo asfixiante, los viajes dejándolas solas tanto a ella como a su hermana. Su mirada estaba perdida, y sus ojos achocolatados, antes risueños y despreocupados; ahora sólo reflejaban dolor y soledad._

 _Nodoka estaba consciente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía la confianza plena para abrirse ante la familia Hirasawa, ya que ellos la acogieron con amor y mucho cariño cuando ella quedó sola, aunque antes de eso, fue la primera amiga que Yui tuvo y la cual la llevo a su casa. Manabe conocía de las capacidades de Yui Hirasawa, aunque a veces ella no se diera cuenta. Y eso le lastimaba. Y ahora, tenía el dolor inmenso de no saber que decirles a esas personas que era lo que realmente pasaba con ella. Su mejor amiga._

 _—No sé que decirte, Chouko. Ni yo lo entiendo…_

 **Coliseo de Deportes – Instituto Sakuragaoka**

Yoshiyuki Terada era conocido por ser un profesor muy estricto en cuestión de Educación Física o Deportes. Siempre había tenido la habilidad de tener un ojo clínico para determinar quién de sus estudiantes tenía habilidades para cualquier disciplina deportiva. Había sido profesor en el instituto donde conoció a su esposa, Rika, pero por problemas financieros, tuvieron que hacer recortes de personal, y él, al ser el más antiguo, fue sacado de la nómina. Y con un hijo en camino, se vio en la angustia de encontrar otro trabajo, pero para su suerte, nadie lo contrataba.

Su pasado con su familia lo limitaba de manera enorme. La única que estuvo con él fue Rika Sasaki, ahora Terada. Ella siempre fue madura para la edad que tenía, y ellos se llevaban demasiados años de diferencia, pero, aun así, aquello no importó. No lo hizo porque su corazón estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo tenía esa angustia de saber que hacer si no tenía empleo. Y uno de aquellos días, por un milagro conoció a Mihoko. Aquella chica que fuese amiga de Sawako Yamanaka, y quien finalmente le ayudaría a dar trabajo a ella y a su esposa.

Él siempre estaría eternamente agradecido a esas dos mujeres que llegaron de manera casual, y que con el paso del tiempo lograron entablar una bonita amistad. Despertó de sus recuerdos, cuando escucho que alguien gritaba. Estaba observando como las estudiantes se desenvolvían en un partido de Basket, algo sencillo. Una manera de evaluación para medir aptitudes y actitudes. Y ahí estaba aquella chica: Jun Suzuki. Aquella chica del curso 2-2 y que es bajista del club de Jazz. Podía observar como ella jugaba de una manera brutal el Basket y su ceño siempre estaba fruncido, observando, analizando que jugada hacer.

¿Podría ser ella llamada a selección sin interferir en su club?

Él tiempo sólo lo dirá.

—Es muy buena, ¿no lo cree profesor? —una voz detrás de su espalda lo hizo girar para observar a quien fuese su otra alumna en aquel instituto: Sakura Kinomoto.

Yoshiyuki sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Es increíble como el Universo se empeña en juntar a las personas de alguna u otra manera. Recordó por un momento cuando ellos eran felices en aquella época y todo de alguna manera u otra iniciaron una bonita amistad y aún la siguen conservando. A veces Terada la molestaba a Sakura llamándola por su nombre de soltera y no de casada. ¿Quién diría que ella y Shaoran Li terminarían juntos? Bien dicen que del odio al amor o viceversa, sólo hay un paso.

—Sí. Ella es muy buena. Sólo le queda este periodo lectivo y el otro, así que estoy pensando en llamarla a la selección de Basket del instituto.

—Sino mal recuerdo ella está en el club de Jazz…

—Sí, pero tengo entendido que ella se quiere salir del club. Y estamos a tiempo, porque me falta una jugadora.

—Entonces habla con Sawako, a ver que te aconseja. No tomes decisiones apresuradas, Yoshiyuki.

Aquellas palabras de Sakura quedaron grabadas en su mente y se preguntaba el motivo del porqué tendría que hablar con Sawako acerca de reclutar a Jun para su equipo de Basket. Él la siguió con la mirada, y podía ver como Jun regateaba con soltura la pelota de Basket y esquivaba a los defensas y luego pasaba la pelota a una de sus compañeras para que encestara. Ella definitivamente era un muy buen elemento para completar el equipo. Y tendría que seguir el consejo de Sakura, pero estaba muy intrigado por el motivo.

En todos sus años de docente, desde el antiguo instituto hasta el actual, se ha encontrado con varios estudiantes con diversos problemas, la mayoría provocada por la propia edad dichamente. El adolescente pasa por diversas fases, porque es parte del proceso natural del crecimiento, y uno, como adulto, debe saber guiarlos de la mejor manera cuando ellos se sienten que están incomprendidos por la sociedad o por lo que pasa a su alrededor. Están buscando su propia identidad. Y eso es lo que estaba viendo en ese momento en Jun Suzuki.

 **Dos semanas después**

 **Semana de Exámenes.**

 **Viernes**

Era el último día en que rendían exámenes parciales, luego vendría la semana "libre" —se le decía así porque era la semana de preparativos para la feria que se efectuaría a la semana siguiente de esa —. Las chicas y los docentes trabajaban con mucho ahínco, y entusiasmo. Sin embargo, para una castaña esa semana era suplicio completo. Recordar que fue electa para interpretar el papel de Romeo en la obra de Romeo y Julieta, no le era mucho de su agrado. Y no porqué no le gustase el papel, que estaba consciente que podía interpretarlo de una maravillosa manera, sino porque su pareja era nada más ni nada menos que Mio Akiyama.

Y encima, la escena del beso.

—Oh. My. God —suspiro murmurando para sí misma, mientras veía por la ventana del club el cielo despejado —. ¿Por qué me metí en este problema?

Sacó su iPod Touch de 32 GB color azul, y busco en la biblioteca de música —Spotify— la canción que le llenaba en esos momentos. Y enseguida salió por los audífonos las primeras notas de **The Sound of Silence** por **Disturbed**. En realidad, era un cover de la original y les había quedado de una manera… ¿Cómo podría llamar a esa belleza de canción cantada por su grupo favorito? Si no tenía palabra alguna que describiera las emociones que le producía al escuchar. Y Sin darse cuenta, se encontró cantando su parte favorita.

[7]And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence

Y ahí estaba, parada en el marco de la puerta la mujer por la cual Ritsu haría lo que fuese para que ella esté bien, sea feliz. La mujer, por la cual empezó su proceso de transformación, casi de manera desapercibida, pero que últimamente todo se fue saliendo de control, gracias a los _paparazzi_ , que las seguían y querían demostrar que la banda favorita de los adolescentes no era la excepción a los problemas cuando se enfrentaba a un portal que cruzaría hacia la fama.

Y todo tenía un inicio.

Y todo tenía un fin.

Todo es un ciclo en la vida.

Ritsu se giró para ir a la mesa a coger sus baquetas y ponerse a practicar, cuando se encontró con la mirada de Mio. Ambas se observaban detenidamente, y ya para ese momento, era imposible negar lo innegable. Ellas ya no eran más "las mejores amigas por siempre", ni tampoco eran "las fundadoras de HTT". La realidad era, que ahora eran dos desconocidas que tocaban juntas porque tenían que aguardar las apariencias. Porque no querían crear una brecha entre ellas, más de la que ya estaban.

Eran dos personas que en su momento se conocían a la perfección. Y que en alguna parte del tiempo y del espacio, se fueron convirtiendo en dos extrañas que apenas se pueden reconocer. La una quería decirle que la amaba con todo lo que tenía y con todo lo que era; la otra quería entregarle su corazón para que lo cuide por siempre, como algo sagrado que merece todos los cuidados del mundo, sólo por una persona merecedora de aquello.

Y todo quedó ahí. En un intento por parte de ambas, pero que jamás se dará porque el destino es así, caprichoso y misterioso. ¿Cómo se puede cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Acaso nunca un ser humano terminara de conocer como es el otro ser humano? ¿Qué misterios ocultan que no lo puedan decir ni siquiera a la persona que ha convivido desde la tierna infancia?

Y se vienen vientos de cambios.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Dato referencial:

[5] Se encuentra en la ciudad de Sendai, prefectura Miyagi

Estas son las canciones que he utilizado en el capitulo:

[6] _Harry Styles: **Canción:** Sign of The Times **, Album:** Harry Styles_

[7] **_Grupo:_** _Disturbed: **Canción:** The Sound of Silence, cover. **Album:** Immortalized_

Un nuevo año, nuevas metas, viejas metas, pero todas llegaran a ser cumplidas si se lo proponen. Les deseo lo mejor en este 2018, y que esten todos bendecidos.

A partir de este capitulo vendran ciertos crossover con otros anime. Aqui, ya vieron que vuelven aparecer los personajes de Sakura CardCaptor... Veamos que tal va.

Me alegraria mucho que me dejaran **Review**. Sin mas que adicionar.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Saludos.


	5. Solo soy yo

**********************Advertencia:********************** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

 **Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura CardCaptor le pertencen al grupo Clamp

* * *

 ** _Capitulo IV: Sólo soy yo_**

 _"Mírame, por favor. Sólo soy yo, la misma que ha estado a tu lado por siempre y que seguirá junto a ti para siempre."_ _Diana "LadyMoon6" L._

 **Jun's POV**

Ha pasado un mes desde que estuvimos en el festival. Un mes, en el cual el ambiente se volvió tenso tanto en mi curso, como el de Ritsu. Azusa y Ui casi ni me pasaban palabra, y suponía que la banda de Ritsu y Yui tampoco lo hacían. A eso hay que sumar que Sumire se volvió más unida a nosotros, y casi no habla de la familia Kotobuki. Recordar aquel día de la presentación, es volver a sentir lo que sentimos cuando terminamos de presentarnos en el escenario y nos encontramos frente a frente con el resto.

Error de cálculo.

Me voy a explicar.

En la programación estaba que esta que el primer día del festival, aparte de los Stands que había por curso, había presentaciones. Dentro de la cual estaba establecido la obra de teatro de Romeo y Julieta protagonizada por el curso 3-2 y luego venía la actuación de HTT. Hasta ahí todo estaba bien. Al día siguiente, estaba la obra de teatro protagonizada por nuestro curso, 2-2, una presentación breve tipo documental realizado por el club de ocultismo y luego venía la presentación de un grupo de "rock" invitado para la feria del instituto.

Y es en esa parte en que nosotros no medimos bien. **El error fue que asumimos que las chicas no estarían ahí en el auditorio viendo a este "grupo de rock" casi desconocido en el medio**. Y lo hicimos porque dentro del calendario establecido, las chicas se iban a preparar ese _día_ para hacer su ingreso a la Universidad. De hecho, faltaba el segundo parcial, pero eso no importaba. Y Sawako estaría con ellas hablando sobre las diferentes Universidades, sus programas educativos, y los clubes que tenían. También, estarían en una capacitación para medir los niveles de capacidades y aptitudes para las instituciones de educación superior que ellas hayan elegido para ingresar a estudiar su carrera.

Y ahora nos vemos atrapadas entre la espada y la pared, porque nos han pedido que demos una decisión definitiva a lo que estamos haciendo. Y el cual me parecía algo injusto, porque no estaba afectando en nada a lo que estamos realizando dentro del instituto Sakuragaoka. Y algo me decía que esto era obra de Mio, Azusa, Ui y Nodoka. Aunque también pienso que Tsumugi está involucrada. ¡Vamos! Que a ella no se le niega nada, y tiene dinero. Mucho dinero. Y todos sabemos lo que el dinero hace: da poder.

—Jun… —me giré para encontrarme con el profesor Terada — Necesito hablar contigo.

Sabía a lo que se refería. Él me había propuesto entrar al equipo de Basket del instituto porque vio que tenía muchas cualidades en el deporte. También me comentó que yo podría ser la capitana, ya que prácticamente se estaba armando un nuevo equipo que sobresaliese a nivel de competencia. Sin embargo, yo tenía mis dudas porque aún pertenecía al club de Jazz, aunque no tocara nada, ni en las practicas ni en las presentaciones. Pero había ingresado ahí, porque en su momento, no quise ir al Club de Música Ligera, porque me sentí un poco salida del contexto. No me mal entiendan. Ellas eran unidas y daba la impresión de que, si ingresaba un miembro más, toda esa armonía de ellas se vendría abajo.

Y me equivoque de manera notable.

—Dígame, profesor.

—Vamos al salón de profesores. Ahí nos esperan…

Y ese día, todo iba a cambiar para mí.

 **Normal's POV**

Las chicas estaban en el salón del consejo estudiantil, ya que era el más grande y ofrecía, en cierta manera, privacidad. Nodoka estaba sentada en su silla habitual, observando unos papeles, y de reojo miraba a Yui que hablaba algo con Ritsu, cerca de la ventana. En otra parte, estaban Mio, Tsumugi, Azusa y Ui, que también hablaban. Manabe estaba tan concentrada que sin querer retrocedió a su época de niñez cuando conoció a Yui y luego empezó a frecuentar la residencia de los Hirasawa. Ella siempre fue bienvenida dentro de esa familia, y la querían como si fuese una hija más.

Su mente empezó a divagar, tratando de encontrar el momento en donde Yui pudo empezar el cambio, pero no encontraba ninguno. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que la puerta se abría, dando paso a la entrada de Jun. Y ella era otra que también mostró signos de cambios. Suspiro sabiendo lo que se venía. Ese era el encuentro que definiría la restructuración de los clubes. Y sintió nostalgia de saber que HTT no seguiría más.

Suzuki llegó hasta donde se encontraban Yui y Ritsu y empezaron hablar. Tainaka tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su calentador, y movía la cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro, como queriendo decir que nada va a pasar y que todo estará bien. Que tal vez van a tocar el tema del Festival, y que sólo quedará como un recuerdo de algo bonito. Porque había que reconocer, y eso estaba segura Nodoka Manabe, es que la banda invitada tenía un sonido rockero, pero suave. Podría compararse con el sonido de Metallica, Guns 'nd' Roses o Linkin Park.

 **Dragon's Eyes**

Nombre interesante para una banda formada por cuatro chicas y dos chicos. Un nombre que podría transportarlos a la edad medieval y dar vida aquellos Dragones que eran fieles si el humano le era fiel, y lo respetaba. Aquel animal que está solamente escrito en la fantasía de las mentes creativas del arte, tanto en literatura como en dibujo o pintura. Un animal que sin duda alguna tiene muchas virtudes y que merece ser estudiado. Un hermoso animal, que representa todo lo que es el continente asiático junto con el Tigre.

La puerta se volvió abrir dejando entrar a tres personas, quienes eran los docentes de las chicas. Los ojos color esmeraldas de Sakura escanearon rápidamente el lugar. Ella también era psicóloga y además era abogada. Dictaba derecho básico en el instituto de manera general, preparando así a los chicos para cuando decidieran escoger una carrera. Dentro de los cambios que hubo en establecimiento educativo, decidieron poner materias básicas para así poder tener un mejor panorama de desempeño de los chicos al momento de elegir la Universidad donde cursarían sus carreras profesionales.

Luego estaba Rika, que miraba atentamente a al trio de castañas que habían estado hablando. Sabía que lo que iba a decir sería algo fuerte, pero tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba entender el porqué el cambio de actitud, prácticamente de la noche a la mañana, pero algo le decía también, que ellas se mostrarían reacias al hacerlo. Suspiro disimuladamente para organizar sus ideas. Y finalmente estaba su esposo, Yoshiyuki que sería soporte y neutral.

—Esperemos dos minutos más, que ya está en camino Sawako —dijo Sakura con naturalidad.

Una cosa había aprendido en su época de Instituto y posteriormente en la Universidad, y eso era que debía tener siempre en alerta todos sus sentidos, aunque la situación no lo esté ameritando. Aquello se debía a la vulnerabilidad de las personas, que cuando se sienten prisioneros —sea de sus propios sentimientos o por terceras personas que empujan a que estén en el límite—, cambian radicalmente y todo lo que se estaba suscitando en esos momentos, cambian. Y, por ende, el ambiente se transforma dejando resultados no muy favorables para las personas involucradas.

Sawako llegó exactamente en minuto y medio al salón con su semblante serio. Estaba, por dentro, muy preocupada por sus alumnas, y por la banda. Estaba consciente de que después de esa reunión, el rumbo que se tome pueda ser muy diferente a lo que se había imaginado cuando empezó el periodo lectivo. Si no fuera por Rika y Sakura que, gracias a su profesión, aportaban a ver el panorama un poco más abierto que si estuviese sola. El haber llamado a sus amigas fue una sabia decisión y no se arrepentía de aquello.

—Como saben todos, la semana pasada fue el festival del instituto, y puedo decir que fue todo un éxito —empezó el discurso de manera general. Otra cosa que ha aprendido con el transcurrir del tiempo, es que antes de llegar a un tema específico, debe empezar con una amplio y general —. Muchas personas estuvieron contentas, inclusos otros estudiantes de los otros institutos.

Hizo una pausa, mirando a cada uno de los presentes. Nodoka, que hasta antes que ella llegara había estado "leyendo" los documentos relacionados con los clubes, los dejó de lado para centrarse en las palabras de su profesora y guía. Como ella, todos estaban con muchas cosas en la cabeza, y ver a las tres castañas paradas frente a ellos, como si fuesen culpables de algún delito y estuviesen siendo interrogadas. Sin dejar más espacios, continuo:

—Sin embargo, hay algo que me tiene preocupada —su enfoque fue directo para Ritsu, Yui y Jun —. Sé que no deberían estar aquí ni Azusa, ni Ui ni Jun, pero lamentablemente necesito de ellas para esclarecer ciertas dudas.

 _Y ahí iban,_ pensaron todos. El ambiente, que antes era neutral, se estaba convirtiendo pesado, e incómodo. Ritsu pensó que ya no era la misma de antes y que podía mentir descaradamente, si eso la llevaba a estar a buen recaudo, y tener cierta paz hasta finalizar el curso, e irse a la Universidad. ¿Iba a decir adiós a HTT? Su respuesta sería que sí. Porque ella ya tenía otros planes de vida, y era lejos de todos ellos.

 _Estaban luchando contra sus propios demonios que las atormentaban cada noche._

Ya no era lo mismo. HTT cambió bastante desde aquella vez, cuando ellas, el trío hiperactivo del Instituto Sakuragaoka, habían escuchado la _conversación_ de las otras sin querer. En ese momento, decidieron terminar su transformación definitivamente, y aceleraron los pasos. Y ahora estaban ahí, escuchando lo que sería el sermón de sus vidas. Lo que sería un intento de búsqueda de obtención de respuestas a muchas interrogantes.

—La presentación de HTT estuvo a la altura y superaron las expectativas como siempre —intervino Sakura para aligerar un poco el ambiente—. Ritsu y Yui, tocaron de una manera única. Sin embargo, quisiéramos saber el porqué ocultaron que tenían una nueva banda.

Todos en silencio.

—No es que tuviésemos una nueva banda —contestó Yui de manera despreocupada. Sabía lo que hacía, porque se estaba preparando para estudiar psicología, y había aprendido ciertos gestos, y tonos de voz al hablar para obtener lo que se propone. Así que ella jugaría el mismo juego que sus psicólogas. ¿Arriesgado? Sí, y bastante. Pero no dicen que lo arriesgado es lo más excitante. Entonces, tomaría ese riesgo.

—¡Exacto! —contestó sarcásticamente Mio. Estaba furiosa y aquella actitud no iba a llevarlas por el buen camino. Sintió, de manera simulada, el toque de Azusa para que se calmara.

—¡Es verdad, Mio! No tenemos banda nueva —respondió Ritsu un poco fastidiada —. Simplemente nos juntábamos para ensayar, y así mejorar nuestras habilidades. Sólo éramos nosotras tres: Yui, Jun y yo. Luego mi hermano y su amigo se nos unieron. Lo hicimos para ayudarlos a ellos.

—¡No me mientas, Ritsu! Llevas ya buen tiempo totalmente cambiada, no pasas por mi casa, y apenas tenemos una conversación. ¿Y qué me dices del nombre de tu "banda de rock", Ricchan? — la pregunta estuvo demás y encima, con tono sarcástico.

—¡No me tientes, Mio! —contestó Ritsu entre dientes, conteniendo su furia

—¡¿Que no te tiente, Ritsu?! —Mio estaba perpleja con la actitud de su mejor amiga. La estaba desafiando de manera notoria. Y ninguna se percató, que todos los presentes las estaban mirando en silencio y con preocupación.

—Mio-chan, pienso que debes calmarte un poco. Es verdad lo que te dice Ricchan. Sólo lo hicimos para mejorar nuestra…

—No te metas en esto, Yui —contestó Mio entre dientes —. Esto es entre _Ricchan_ y yo.

Y de nuevo, ese tono sarcástico.

—¡Carajo, Mio! ¡Te estoy diciendo la puta verdad! —Ritsu ya estaba fuera de sí. Y si algo sabían las psicólogas, es que no es bueno dejarse llevar por las emociones.

Los ojos dorados de Tainaka parecían lava, por la furiosa que tenía. Los ojos grises de Akiyama, brillaban como dos lunas en su máxima esencia en la noche. Por eso, a veces en el instituto solían decir que Ritsu y Mio eran el sol y la luna y que de alguna manera u otra se complementaban.

—Chicas, creo que…

—Dime el motivo de tu cambio, Ritsu. Dime en mi cara que hice mal o hicimos mal, para que tú, de repente, de la noche a la mañana, te hayas transformado. Tú no eras así.

—¡Exacto, Mio! No era así, pero a veces escuchar cosas que hablan de ti a tus espaldas, no sólo producen dolor, sino que te llevan a pensar, a recapacitar para cambiar.

—Y ahora me vas a decir de nuevo que no te tiente, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¡muéstrame tu tatuaje! ¿O me vas a decir que estabas acompañando a un amigo o _amiga_?

Y eso fue todo el acabose para Ritsu. Esa fue su señal, más que clara. En ese momento decidió tirar a la borda muchos años de amistad, decidió poner fin a todo lo que tenía dentro de su corazón. Ella no era virgen ya, tampoco era una santa bajada del cielo, porque ya para ese entonces, y a escondidas de todos, empezó a probar drogas, y bebidas alcohólicas. Quedándose sólo con el Whisky y el cigarrillo para calmar a su solitaria e incomprendida alma.

—¡Te dije que no me tentaras, Mio! ¿Por qué insistes en hacerlo, ah? —y ante el asombro de todos, Ritsu se puso frente a Mio, mirándola fijamente y con esa furia no propia de ella. ¡Al carajo todo! Porque sí, porque ya no valía la pena seguir con eso. Ya no quería ocultarlo más.

Mio alzó la mano para pegarle una cachetada, pero al hacerlo, Ritsu la cogió en el aire, haciendo presión con el puño. Estaba más que claro que el desenlace, sería fuerte. Sin embargo, fue lo contario a los que todos pensaron. Tainaka halo a Akiyama hacía su cuerpo, y la beso. Un beso profundo, introduciéndole la lengua, en el momento en que la bajista abrió la boca por la sorpresa; la baterista la cogió de la cintura, y segundos después empujó a la que hasta ese momento había sido su mejor amiga. Si no fuese por los brazos de Tsumugi que miro con enojo a Ritsu y la amortiguó, su amiga hubiera caído de bruces al suelo.

 **Tres semanas después**

 **Parque central**

¿En qué momento se descontroló todo? ¿En qué parte del tiempo todo lo que se había construido empezó a desmoronarse? ¿O todo fue, tal vez, una ilusión creada por la mente? Muchas preguntas sin ninguna respuesta. Y por más que alguien quisiera encontrarlas, no existía. Ni siquiera las psicólogas del instituto daban crédito a lo que había ocurrido en ese salón. Jamás, nadie de los presentes, se imaginaron la reacción de Ritsu de semejante manera. _¿Qué es lo que ocultas, Tainaka?_

 **Flashback**

 _El silencio quedó reinando en el lugar una vez que se fue la baterista dando un portazo. Estaba molesta, demasiado, porque se dejó llevar por las emociones, por lo que estaba sintiendo en su corazón. Mio la había llevado al límite y ella, ciega de todos los sentimientos negativos, simplemente lo hizo sin medir las consecuencias que podrían venir en un tiempo, y no importaba si era corto o largo. Porque todos los resultados de las acciones de las personas eran enseñando en algún momento de la vida._

 _Nadie quería hablar. Yui bajo la cabeza queriendo ordenar sus ideas, buscando alguna solución a lo que ha pasado. Porque estaba más que segura, y conociendo como conocía a Ritsu, ella dejaría HTT para no estar cerca de Akiyama. Y es que ella no podía alejarla de alguna manera, porque estaba enamorada hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Suspiro quedamente, sin que nadie se percatase que su mente estaba trabajando de manera rápida para salir de ese enredo._

 _—Ritsu tomará un descanso —empezó diciendo Rika. Sawako no decía nada, y eso significaba que tanto Sasaki como Li tenían cierto grado de decisiones que se empezarían a dar a partir de ese momento —. Ya buscaremos a una baterista que la sustituya hasta que se termine el periodo lectivo._

 _—¿Está segura sensei? —preguntó Nodoka con cierto aire de nostalgia. Si eso transcendía de esas cuatro paredes y pasaba a ser de dominio público, estarían perdidas, porque ¿Qué le diría a Megumi? Megumi era una chica que de cierta manera ayudó a formar la base de fans de la banda, y en cierto modo, ella tuvo influencia en aquello._

 _—Sí. Es lo mejor para todos._

 _Otra vez el silencio se hacía presente. Ninguna de las chicas quería expresar algo, y Mugi tenía en su cabeza que Ritsu estaba pasando por algo mucho más fuerte que un simple enamoramiento hacia su mejor amiga. Porque la conocía tan bien, porque sabía que ella hubiese preferido sacrificarse en todos los aspectos, con tal de no destruir a la banda. Estaba, también, segura que ella jamás le hubiese levantado la mano de esa manera a Mio._

 _—Y ya que estamos aquí, Jun ¿Has pensado en la proposición que te hice? —preguntó Terada sin notar que había dos chicas, Nodoka y Ui, que miraban con dudas y expectantes hacia Jun._

 _—Sí, sensei. Me voy al club de basketball…_

 _Todos se quedaron perplejos. ¿Qué ha dicho?_

 **Fin de flashback**

Y ahí estaba. Sentada en un banco de aquel majestuoso parque, mirando pasar a las personas. Perdida en sus pensamientos. Suspiro con mucha melancolía. Otra que presentaba signos de andar mal era Yui, pero no lograban hacer que se abriera. Tampoco se aparecía todos los días en los ensayos de la banda. Si seguían así, el final de HTT estaba más cerca de lo que se imaginaban. Y era algo triste, porque había tres disqueras muy interesados en ellas, y estaban dispuestos a ofrecer lo mejor para que ellas firmaran contrato con alguna de ellas.

Pero todo cambia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La vida es eso: actúa cuando uno menos piensas que va actuar.

Volvió a bajar la mirada hacía la revista que tenía entre sus manos, y observaba aquella entrevista que les habían realizado el año anterior, como una forma de incentivar a los adolescentes a que ingresen a un club de cada instituto para desarrollar sus habilidades. Lo que decidan hacer saliendo del centro educativo, ya graduados, era problema de cada uno.

La entrevista no había estado nada mal, y como siempre, Mio y Ritsu tomaron el liderazgo hablando de muchos proyectos que tenían. Y uno de ellos era continuar juntas en la Universidad así eligieran una carrera diferente. Porque eran amigas y lo que más amaban era crear música entre todas. Suspiró preguntándose que era lo que realmente había sucedido en todo ese tiempo, qué fue lo que realmente las motivo a cambiar como lo hicieron. Porqué si de algo estaba segura, es que ellas no eran las mismas, y por lo que veía, no tenían planeado volver.

—¿Has esperado mucho, Nodoka? —la nombrada alzó la cabeza para mirar bien a su senpai y de la cual estaba profundamente enamorada en secreto.

—No. Para nada, Megumi.

Megumi sonrió como sólo ella puede hacerlo. Y ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que ha sucedido en ese tiempo. Estaba cursando su primer periodo lectivo universitario en la Universidad de Kyoto estudiando Psicología, y no podía negar nada. Le iba muy bien, y cada día que pasaba, se enamoraba de la profesión que escogió. Pero ahora, que tenía algo de "tiempo libre", quería topar con Nodoka —su amor platónico—, para conversar y entender que es lo que pasaba exactamente dentro de la banda.

Sin embargo, ni los profesionales entendían dicho comportamiento.

El ser humano es complejo desde la concepción. La mente humana es un "disco" que se puede programar, y reprogramar para poder equilibrar el triángulo de la vida: mente-cuerpo-alma. Cuando se es niño y se está en completo desarrollo, es normal que quiera descubrir lo que le parece algo nuevo y que le llame la atención. Pero siempre el adulto, lleno de prejuicio y complejos, le infunde a la criatura una visión errada de la vida y de lo que es la auténtica felicidad.

Y la reprogramación, cuando sé es adulto, tiene un costo elevado.

Megumi quería ayudar a sus amigas de alguna u otra manera, y por ello empezó a investigar por su cuenta para ver que posibilidades habría de encontrar aquella ayuda que ellas necesitaban. Ella se sentó en el banco, cruzando las piernas, y mostrando el porte, tal como era en la época de estudiante de instituto y presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

—Quiero saber que es exactamente lo que ha pasado entre Ritsu y Mio. Porque me enteré de la pequeña discusión que hubo dentro de la sala del consejo. También quiero saber que pasó con Jun, para que haya decidido irse del club de Jazz al club de Basket.

—Nada se te escapa, ¿verdad, Megumi? Siempre detrás de las estudiantes, protegiéndoles, incluso ahora que ya estás en la Universidad.

—Sabes bien, Nodoka, que ellas son mis amigas también y que lo quiero es que sean felices.

Y Nodoka empezó a narrar desde el día en que Yui, Ritsu y Jun mostraron signos de cambios…

 **Ritsu's POV**

Estaba en el bar de siempre. El cual frecuento con Yui, Jun, mi hermano, Sumire y Daiki (amigo de mi hermano del instituto). Tenía el vaso de Whisky entre mis manos, y mi mirada estaba en un punto fijo, recordando lo que hice en el salón del consejo estudiantil en aquella reunión. Y tenía los sentimientos mezclados totalmente. Por un lado, me sentí en el cielo cuando toqué los labios de Mio; suaves, carnosos y con sabor a fresa; por otro, me reprochaba por el impulso de haberla tratado de semejante manera.

Y es que ella se merecía lo mejor. No alguien como yo, que ya estaba marcada. Aún recuerdo como aquella vez, hace un año exactamente, perdí mi virginidad en un trio que hice en una fiesta de una conocida del instituto. El alcohol y las drogas rodaban como si fuesen un manjar: fácil adquisición y fácil consumo. Yo estaba en el otro lado, cuando una chica, la cual me pareció atractiva me invitó a "pasar el rato de una mejor manera". Terminé en una habitación con ella y un chico.

Y el chico me quito la virginidad, aunque yo no sentí placer estando con él. Pero cuando me tocó el turno de _follarla¸_ oh señor Jesús, estaba en el paraíso. Los tres llegamos al mismo tiempo y ella quedó totalmente satisfecha. Luego de esa experiencia, y cuando estaba en mis sentidos normales empecé a experimentar otro tipo de cosas. Y, así mismo, estaba con una mezcla de sentimientos que no podía descifrar bien. Mi experiencia sexual fue incrementando cuando los fines de semana salía y al pedir permiso a mis padres, les decía que iba a estar con Yui estudiando.

Mentira.

Mi segunda vez lo experimenté con Yui.

Y no me mal interpreten.

Porque no me acosté con mi mejor amiga, la guitarrista.

Ese fin de semana había decidido sentir algo nuevo en el plano sexual y Yui me había comentado que ella conoció a una pareja, que le habían hecho descubrir su lado _oscuro._ Y yo quería experimentar algo nuevo, como forma de aliviar el dolor que tenía dentro de mí, por haber amado y seguir amando a mi mejor amiga. Porque lo nuestro no puede ser, y en eso estaba yo consciente. Sin embargo, aquella noche volví a despertar una parte dormida en mí, una parte malvada.

Había avivado de nuevo el BDSM, y yo era _domina._

A partir de esa noche, yo solía frecuentar la _mansión_ donde practicaba mis deseos sexuales más pervertidos. Tenía sumisas que siempre estaban dispuestas a complacerme, pero me sentía vacía. Los asuntos personales que tenía que hacer, era aquello. Me iba a la mansión o me iba a otro lado, y me encontraba con la sumisa que estaría dispuesta a obedecer mis órdenes. Yo cambié de una manera drástica desde hace dos años, cuando entré al instituto. Deje de ser yo, así de sencillo.

Recuerdo cómo fue todo. Todavía tengo vivo el recuerdo, y que yo deliberadamente guardé muy dentro de mí, para continuar con mi vida. Sin embargo, cuando empecé a tener sentimientos hacía Mio, en la oscuridad de la madrugada, y con todos durmiendo, me encerraba en el cuarto y comenzaba autocastigarme repitiendo tres sencillas palabras: _control, disciplina, precaución._ Hasta que ese día, con Yui, volví a redescubrirme en el ambiente.

Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera mi hermano. Sólo Yui, y, de hecho, después de un tiempo, le conté que ese ambiente no era nuevo para mí, y que confesaba con el corazón, es que a mí me agradaba aquello. Me fascinaba llevar el control e impartir disciplina con castigos un tanto severos. Lo que más me gustaba de aquello, es que la pareja nos permitía a Yui y a mí, ocupar la mansión cuando quisiéramos para nuestros juegos. Sabían que éramos menores de edad, pero notaron que la guitarrista y yo a pesar de ser adolescentes, teníamos bien definidos las cosas, y lo que queríamos.

De vez en cuando, ellos nos guiaban como si fuesen nuestros guías —tutores—, y cuando estábamos haciendo la práctica, ellos nos supervisaban. Él conmigo, ella con Yui. Nos enseñaban, y al mismo tiempo nos aconsejaban. Las dos estábamos conscientes que, en aquellos momentos, todo era un juego en donde la finalidad era encontrar el placer, y si había algo de dolor, mejor. Y todo aquello me hacía olvidar por un momento de Mio Akiyama. Eso era lo mejor para todos.

Jun me sorprendió al contarme que tomó la decisión de dejar el club de Jazz para pasar al club de Basketball. Aunque la verdad, eso era un alivio para ella, ya que no encajaba en ese grupo y a pesar de que practicaba todo el tiempo, jamás era tomada en cuenta. Y sí el profesor Terada le daría la oportunidad de que sobresalga en otro lugar, aunque no sea en música, yo la apoyaría. Y se lo hice saber el día que hablamos, cuando ella me pidió un consejo.

Después de todo, teníamos ya nuestra banda, y practicábamos al menos tres veces por semana. Incluso, ya teníamos algunas canciones escritas por nosotros mismo. Y estábamos viendo cómo realizar un _Demo_ , y tenerlo ahí por cualquier cosa. También estamos en proyecto en lanzar nuestra propia página web, y de abrir cuentas en las redes sociales. No lo hacíamos en estos momentos por la razón de que todo estaba siendo vinculado con HTT y lo que menos quería es que Mio se estresara más o se siguiera decepcionando más de lo que ya estaba conmigo.

—¿Pensé que estarías en la mansión, Ritsu? —me giré y la vi. Era la mujer guía del BDSM.

—No. Quería tomar y despejar la mente.

—Pensé que te estabas aburriendo de _nuestra clase de vida_ —me reí, y negué con la cabeza. Ella era muy hermosa para la edad que tiene y el matrimonio. Bueno, si ambos lo practicaban y son felices, ¿quién les puede negar algo? Se sentó al lado mío y le pidió al barman una copa de vino.

—Nunca, _maestra_ —ella río con gracia al escucharme decirle maestra —. Sabes que me gusta y no lo puedo negar. Aunque a veces tengo miedo de perder el control.

—Eso no pasará si mantienes en mente la concentración de las tres palabras: control, disciplina, precaución. Me asombra que, siendo una niña, prácticamente, actúes como adulta y estés metida en esto.

— **A veces la sociedad etiqueta a las personas por simple placer de hacerlo** —le di un sorbo a mi vaso de Whisky—. ¿Por qué un adolescente no puede tomar decisiones sino es con la supervisión de un adulto? Si un adulto comete peores cosas, como si no tuviese dominio de sí mismo.

—Eso no me corresponde a mi decírtelo. Sin embargo, veo mucha madurez para tener apenas 17 años. **Lo importante es que estés segura de quien eres y lo que quieres. Lo demás, no te debe importar.** Sin embargo, ante la ley sigues siendo menor de edad y debes tener cuidado, Ritsu.

Sonreí sinceramente ante la preocupación de ella. Y estaba en lo cierto, porque debía manejarme con cautela, ya que todavía me quedaba tres años para cumplir mi edad "adulta". Lo bueno es que en el bar donde me encontraba, era de un amigo mío, joven-adulto, ya que tenía 22 años y estaba próximo a cumplir los 23. Y simplemente me dejaba estar, pero en una zona privada donde no cualquiera pasaba, y cuando había las redadas, él me lo comunicaba y simplemente ese día no íbamos.

Sentí un beso de mi _maestra_ , y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza supe lo que ella quería. Apuré mi bebida, y me levanté. Salimos por la puerta de atrás para no levantar sospechas, y todo porque desde hace un tiempo, la prensa de la farándula andaba detrás de nuestros pasos y vigilando a que sitio íbamos y con quienes. Y la verdad, eso me fastidiaba un poco. Pero en ese momento, olvidé todo y me concentré en lo que iba hacer. Iba a ser una tarde muy _amena_ con alguna sumisa.

 **Normal's POV**

 _—Me voy al club de basketball…_

Ui pensaba en esa frase desde aquel día. ¿Por qué Jun decidió irse del club de Jazz? Definitivamente, algo no estaba bien, y ella quería saberlo. Algo dentro de su corazón intuía que las cosas han tomado un rumbo el cual no quisiera saber. Y le dolía, porque ella amaba a Jun, pero su obligación con Nodoka le había llevado a estar con ella, y no a decirle nada a la ex bajista del club de Jazz. Pensaba que, por ser adolescentes, no tendrían tantas preocupaciones, pero, nuevamente, se equivocaba.

Y mucho.

Tropezó con alguien, y antes de besar el suelo con su trasero, sintió como era cogida por aquella persona, tenía unos brazos muy fuertes. Y al abrir sus ojos, se toparon con los ojos café de Jun. Decir que no estaba impresionada, era poco. Estaba en shock de verla ahí, totalmente cambiada. Aquella Jun Suzuki que ella conoció cuando ingreso, toda despreocupada y bromista, ya no quedaba nada. Sólo había una chica apagada, con los ojos sin brillo y mirada perdida.

—Espero que estés bien. Nos vemos… —Suzuki quería salir corriendo de ahí. Quería evitar a Ui de todas las maneras posibles.

—¡Espera, Jun! Quiero hablar contigo, por favor.

Y Jun cayó ante esa carita de súplica que Ui Hirasawa le estaba poniendo. Y ella, como siempre, sintiéndose débil, accedió. Pero su consciencia le recriminaba por ser tan fácil a las peticiones de la hermana menor de Yui. Y no es tanto aquello, es el hecho de que ella estaba enamorada de aquella chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color café claro. De mirada tierna y personalidad espontanea, de ser alguien servicial, y al mismo tiempo de carácter.

 **Mansión Kotobuki**

—No lo sé, Mio. No he hablado con Sumire. Pero algo me dice que ella va a entrar al club, como remplazo de Ritsu.

—No entiendo, Mugi.

—Si tú no lo entiendes, peor yo. De hecho, el comportamiento de Ritsu y Yui es muy similar al de Sumire.

Mio camino hasta el balcón de la habitación de su amiga rubia, y miro el inmenso jardín que tenía la mansión. Pensaba en muchas cosas, y al mismo tiempo, en nada. No entendía que llevo a la baterista actuar de aquella manera. Y por un momento tuvo la idea, de que, si hubiese sido en otras circunstancias el beso, ella lo disfrutase prolongándolo más. Pero no fue así. Había llevado a Tainaka al límite, y ahí estaba la consecuencia.

Mugi, por otro lado, observaba a la bajista y tenía mucha preocupación de como estaría llevando la situación. Sinceramente y hablando con el corazón, todo se había descontrolado desde hace tiempo, y lo que terminó de ahondar el problema fue la irrupción innecesaria de la prensa, ¡que sólo eran adolescentes, por Kami-Sama! No era famosas, y tampoco habían tenido esa idea cuando crearon la banda, y posteriormente empezaron a crecer con el paso del tiempo. Pero una duda asalto su mente, y agitó a su corazón: ¿Y sí lo hacían por ella?

Respiro de manera profunda, esperando espantar aquellas ideas. No quería imaginar si aquellos llamados "periodistas" indagaran el pasado de su hermana menor, y sacaran a relucir toda la verdad. Aunque su familia no había hecho nada malo, excepto pagar una alta suma de dinero a los padres biológicos de Sumire para que no volvieran más y ellos adoptarla como si fuese miembro de los Kotobuki. Y lo hicieron, movidos por el miedo que les estaban imponiendo los Sato.

El silencio en ocasiones se vuelve llevable si uno lo hace parte de sí mismo, como un complemento que suele estar dormido en el subconsciente, y que de vez en cuando, despierta para hacer compañía. En otras ocasiones, aquel silencio, se vuelve, en cambio fastidioso, y llega a un punto de querer algo de ruido para que se vaya. Porque no quiere tener esas conversaciones consigo mismo acerca del "y si hubiera…". Se vuelve tormentoso y pone intranquilo al corazón.

Kotobuki lo sabía. Sabía desde el primer día de clases del ultimo año que nada estaba yendo bien. Que cada uno estaba eligiendo su vida en base a suposiciones e imaginaciones. En base a rumores nunca confirmados. Y eso dolía, porque ella lo que más quería era dialogar y llegar a un acuerdo, pero la actitud de Ritsu aquel día, la llevo a pensar que la baterista estaba dolida por alguna acción. Y no era de ella. Era de Mio, porque se le notó en sus ojos la furia contenida con la bajista.

Y también porque llevaba el "amor no correspondido" como una daga clavada en su corazón.

Mugi siguió observando a Mio con más detenimiento, y pensaba en cómo ella ha cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. De la ilusión que tenía, a la decepción. Y sólo tardo algunos segundos, ni siquiera minutos u horas. Fueron segundos. Se percató también que la bajista estaba más demacrada, con ojeras, y en algunas ocasiones, tenía los ojos, antes con brillo, ahora opacados y rojos, signo de haber estado llorando. Entendía que su corazón estaba roto, y que posiblemente no habría nadie quien lo reponga.

Porque sólo había una persona que lo podía hacer. Y esa persona decidió apartarse de todas ellas.

—Amo cuando llueve —Mugi le puso atención a lo que decía su amiga —. Amo cómo cae cada gota de lluvia sobre nosotros, sobre el piso, sobre los árboles. Lo hago, porque me hace sentir que no estoy sola. El cielo está llorando conmigo; está llorando con mi corazón roto. Partido en varios fragmentos.

 **Corazón de cristal[8]**

Si supiera decirte tantas cosas, las hubiera dicho;

Si supiera que esto iba a terminar así,

No te hubiese permitido hacerlo.

Hubiese peleado por lo que siento.

Reconozco que también tuve culpa,

También fui participe de tu destrucción;

Ambas nos autodestruimos,

Y no habrá poder humano que lo repare.

No sólo herí tu corazón frágil,

En el proceso, yo lo hice con el mío;

Y todo tiene consecuencias,

En la vida es acción-reacción.

Pedirte disculpas, eso es lo que intento,

Darte espacio, ofrecerte tiempo,

Reflexiona tú, reflexiono yo,

Pero en el proceso, habrá un "te extraño"

No tienes idea de cómo estoy sufriendo,

Tú al menos quieres salir adelante,

Buscar nuevos caminos, sonreír de nuevo;

Yo me hundo en el dolor. En la miseria.

Dos corazones de cristal fragmentados,

Dos corazones de cristal sin sentir algo de amor,

Y yo soy la culpable de aquello,

No hay más que decir.

Lamento haberte dejado ir,

Como siempre, mi cobardía me ganó.

Te perdí, y no sé cuándo volverás,

Te dejé ir por mi capricho, por mis inseguridades.

Cierro los ojos, y trato de evocar el día que nos dijimos adiós,

¿Masoquista? Sí. ¿Me gusta? No.

Te estoy dejando ir, porque yo estoy huyendo de mí.

Y dos corazones de cristal serán imposibles de ser reparados.

Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Sólo el destino dictará la sentencia.

¿Caprichos de la vida? Sí. ¿Es entendible? No.

Vete, y trata de ser feliz, por favor…

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Dato referencial:

[8] Poema escrito por mí. Prohibida su reproducción o copia.

Me alegraria mucho que me dejaran **Review**. Sin mas que adicionar.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Saludos.


	6. Extra 1

**********************Advertencia:********************** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

 **Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura CardCaptor le pertencen al grupo Clamp

 **Advertencia:** Los personajes de Free! le pertencen a Kōji Ōji y Futoshi Nishiya

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Extra #1_**

 _"Decir adiós es muy difícil, porque debes dejar ir aquello a la cual estás acostumbrado. Pero decirle adiós a la persona que ha estado toda tu vida a tú lado, no sólo parte tu corazón, te rompe el alma y salen muchas preguntas del porqué; al final, sólo el tiempo dirá si fue acertado o no. Y eso puede durar en corto plazo o a largo plazo, es cuestión del Universo y cómo influye en los seres."_ _Diana "LadyMoon6" L._

 **Mio's POV**

 **El poder de decir adiós[9]**

Adiós es una palabra fuerte y determinante.

Decirla con convicción, le da aún más fuerza;

Y se convierte en Poder…

Un poder que no puede ser detenido.

Decir adiós a lo que te ataba,

Decir adiós a lo que te retenía en el pasado,

Es duro, es una cruda realidad, es temeroso;

Cuando te liberas de todo aquello, empiezas a descubrir.

De la luz a la oscuridad,

De la oscuridad a la luz,

Todos sufrimos cambios en la vida,

Es la esencia de la misma, es la enseñanza que recibimos.

Unos no la entienden, otros no le dan importancia,

Otros lo intentan, pero no pueden;

Decir adiós es tan difícil como aceptar que no eres el único,

El mundo es tan diverso, y los humanos son lo mismo.

No puedes ser libre sino dices adiós,

No puedes ansiar libertad, sino sabes decir no,

Y todo está en tu corazón,

Tú corazón aguarda todos los conjuros de la tierra.

Del corazón salen palabras poderosas,

A veces ocultas porque no le damos importancia;

Esperan paciente a la decisión final,

Esperan a que digas Adiós, y sigas con tu camino.

Estaba en una discoteca reconocida de la ciudad. Veía bailar a unos chicos con chicas y entre ese grupo estaban mis amigas. Ritsu no había venido y ya estaba preparada para ello. Jun y Yui estaban aquí, pero se encontraban en la barra pidiendo bebidas, y tenía conocimiento que eran alcohólicas. Aunque la verdad, un poco de alcohol en las venas no le hacen daño a nadie. Y yo quería olvidar todo, incluido el beso que me dio Ritsu aquella vez en la oficina del consejo.

Pero el sentimiento no se iba.

¿Será que ella está enamorada de mí? ¿Será que de verdad me está correspondiendo finalmente? Pero conozco a Ritsu muy bien, y para ella este tema es como una _broma_ , ella jamás toma con seriedad algunas cosas, tampoco el tema del amor. Y ahora, no entiendo nada por completo desde aquel día que ella reaccionó de esa manera. Ver sus ojos dorados lleno de furia, y parecía lava derramándose después de una erupción de algún volcán, estaba diciéndome algo que sus labios no podían decirlo. Al presente, comprendo las palabras de mamá: _El amor es complicado, y no siempre la lógica y la razón entenderán aquello. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque el amor es un sentimiento, y las emociones no manejan la estructura, porque así es la vida, Mio. Debe equilibrar el cerebro con el corazón; es difícil, pero no imposible._

Desperté de mis pensamientos cuando sentí la presencia de Azusa, quien se había sentado delante de mí, y que parecía también estar perdida en su mente, tal vez analizando la situación, o recordando algo. Debería decir que tengo algo de envidia, porque ella y Yui se han vuelto mucho más cercanas desde aquel día, aunque no sé muy bien si fue por lo que pasó o si ellas hablaron a solas después de la noticia que dio Jun. Y cabe decir, fue algo impactante enterarnos que ella dejaba el club de Jazz para irse a un club que recién se estaba abriendo. Pero, si a ella le hacía feliz, nadie podía impedírselo.

Podríamos no siempre estar de acuerdo con algunas decisiones de los otros, pero eso es lo bonito de la vida y de las relaciones humanas: descubrir al otro, comprenderlo —aunque no compartamos su punto de vista—y aceptarlo, así, tal cual es. Es parte de la esencia de cada ser humano que habita en la tierra, y que nos hace únicos en nuestra especie. Que nos diferencia del resto de animales, porque tenemos esa capacidad de razonar, aunque haya algunos que no sepan cómo utilizar el cerebro para hacerlo y se porten como si fuesen un animal sin raciocinio. En fin…

—Perdón por la tardanza—escuche la voz de Yui, que dejaba nuestras bebidas en la mesa y se sentaba al lado de Azusa—. El bar estaba lleno.

En la mesa, había vasos de Whisky —supuse que esos eran de Yui y Jun—, una copa de margarita, una copa de vino tinto, un vaso de tequila. Además, estaban tres botellas: Jack Daniels, Casillero del Diablo, un Smirnoff (Red Label). Sería una noche interesante, y aunque éramos todas menores de edad, debía agradecer a Yui por tener a ese amigo suyo dueño del lugar que nos permitía estar ahí, en zona VIP, y apartadas del resto. Aunque teníamos vista hacia la pista de baile y al bar. No cabía ninguna duda, que el lugar estaba bien construido, y pensado para todos sus clientes.

De nuevo mi mente se perdió en los pensamientos. No podía creer que todas fuéramos a la misma universidad, aunque estaríamos en facultades distintas, porque, obviamente, habíamos elegido carreras diferentes para convertirnos en profesionales. Lo que más me sorprendía era Ritsu y Yui. Nunca me hubiese imaginado que ellas querían estudiar ese tipo de profesión, de hecho, pensé que querían especializarse en la música, ya que, aunque no nos han desmentido, ellas estaban en otra banda. Y esa idea no se me iba de la cabeza, por más que quisiera apartarla.

Quedamos de la siguiente manera, y orden. Y por primera vez, estaba sorprendida de que Ritsu haya obtenido un puntaje alto que la hubiese llevado a la facultad de Medicina. ¿Por qué eligió esa carrera? ¿Qué la habrá motivado a estudiar ahí? Nunca supe que pasó hace dos años cuando ella viajo a Alemania en el periodo de vacaciones con su familia. Cuando regreso, noté cierto cambio, pero seguía siendo la misma a mis ojos. Y ahora, ya no era mi mejor amiga. No era la más la baterista hiperactiva y bromista.

Ella se fue…

 **Ritsu Tainaka**

 **Carrera:** Medicina

 **Universidad:** Kyoto University

 **Mio Akiyama**

 **Carrera:** Filosofía y Literatura especialidad Oeste

 **Universidad:** Kyoto University

 **Nodoka Manabe**

 **Carrera:** Leyes

 **Universidad:** Kyoto University

 **Yui Hirasawa**

 **Carrera:** Licenciatura en Artes Liberales

 **Universidad:** Kyoto University

 **Tsumugi Kotobuki**

 **Carrera:** Arquitectura

 **Universidad:** Kyoto University

—¿Pensando en el pasado, Mio-chan? —la voz de Mugi me despertó de mis pensamientos.

—No. Pensando el porqué las cosas suceden de manera misteriosa.

 **—No todo lo que tú planeas, se da. Muchas veces planeamos una vida "sencilla", sin embargo, el destino y la vida misma, nos enseña que aquello, a nuestros ojos que es algo sencillo, en realidad no lo es. Por eso tenemos obstáculos, Mio. Tenemos que saber sobrellevarlos de alguna manera, guste o no.**

—Lo sé. Lo entiendo, Mugi. Pero míranos —señalé a nuestro alrededor, como provocando que ella se diera cuenta del lugar en que estábamos, y con el tipo de bebidas —. Siento que ya no somos las mismas de antes. Que sí, que es normal que estemos creciendo, pero ¿por qué hacerlo de una manera dolorosa?

Mugi suspiro mirando a su alrededor, el lugar como lo hice yo, y sus ojos se volvieron nostálgicos. Se encogió de hombros moviendo negativamente la cabeza. Fijé la mirada donde la tenía ella, y vi como Yui y Jun fumaban un cigarrillo, con su respectivo vaso de Whisky mientras hablaban de algo. Ellas también habían cambiado notoriamente, aunque la guitarrista se la notaba un poco cercana a Azusa. Aunque no era como antes. Tampoco le abrazaba con melosería, y sólo se dedicaba a hablar lo estrictamente necesario acerca de la banda o de las canciones que tocaríamos, o simplemente para evaluar cómo nos fue en los ensayos y que deberíamos mejorar.

 _—¡Exacto, Mio! No era así, pero a veces escuchar cosas que hablan de ti a tus espaldas, no sólo producen dolor, sino que te llevan a pensar, a recapacitar para cambiar._

Sin querer, la frase que me dijo Ritsu aquella vez volvió a mi mente. Era como si me autocastigara por no entender los signos que se me presentaban ante mí. O como si no supiera leer a las personas o descubrir los misterios que aguarda la vida o el Universo. Todo es tan confuso, y mi corazón late cada vez con dolor. El saber que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amiga, produce muchos sentimientos en mí, que no soy capaz de entender del todo lo que está pasando realmente.

—Muchas veces asumimos cosas, Mio. Y la mayor parte del tiempo, lo mal interpretamos llevando un caos dentro de nosotros mismos. Dentro de nuestros corazones.

Asentí. Ella prosiguió:

— **Mediante las palabras expresas tu poder creativo, lo revelas todo. Pero son como una espada de doble filo: pueden crear el sueño más bello o destruir todo lo que te rodea[10]** —de fondo sonaba una canción: Something Kinda Ooooh de Girls Aloud. Y pude observar como algunos jóvenes bailaban esa canción con bastante gracia. No soy muy amante de la nueva música, pero debo reconocer que hay artistas nuevos con mucho talento, aunque hayan durado un periodo corto de tiempo en el mundo de la fama y fortuna.

—Tal vez tengas razón, Mugi. Pero…

—Estuve pensando en la frase que dijo Ricchan aquella vez. Y me puse analizar con un poco de profundidad. ¿No será que…?

—Lamento interrumpir, pero ¿no quieren venir a bailar un rato? —Yui nos había interrumpido. La miré a los ojos achocolatado, y no tenían mucho brillo como en el pasado, aunque su sonrisa fue sincera.

—Creo que deberíamos mover un poco el cuerpo, ¿no crees Mio-chan? —Tsumugi es una especie de adivina, por lo que estoy pensando. Siempre salvándome como si estuviese leyendo mi mente. Simplemente asentí.

Estuvimos en la pista de baile, sin exagerar, alrededor de unos cuarenta minutos. Jamás en mi vida había bailado tanto. Y eso que sólo éramos Yui, Jun, Azusa, Mugi y yo. No me quiero imaginar si hubiesen venido alguien más. Cuando regresábamos a nuestro lugar, nos topamos con nada más y nada menos que Himeko Tachibana, y no estaba sola. A su lado, estaba un chico alto, alrededor de 1,83 cm de altura y con mucho musculo. De seguro practicará algún deporte.

—¿Mio? Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí. No sabía que te gustara este tipo de lugares.

—En realidad, estoy aquí para distraerme y olvidarme un poco de la tensión que se ha presentado en estos días. ¿Y tú?

—Disfrutando un poco. Perdón mi descortesía —miró al chico, y me señaló diciendo —. Makoto, ella es Mio Akiyama, bajista del grupo por rock del instituto —luego me miró a mí, y lo señaló a él—. Mio, él es Makoto Tachibana, mi hermano menor. Él es nadador en el instituto Iwatobi.

—Un gusto en conocerte, Mio-chan.

Nos dimos las manos en forma de saludo. Sabía que Himeko tenía un hermano, pero no semejante espécimen de hombre. Alto, musculoso, ojos verdes caídos y cabello castaño. Y se notaba que era nadador, por el tipo de cuerpo que tenía. Bueno, la familia Tachibana es reconocida por estar involucrada en el mundo deportivo. No me sorprendería que tanto Himeko como Makoto fuesen profesionales en sus respectivas ramas una vez que salgan del instituto.

Sonó el teléfono y vi que Makoto contestaba sonriente. Debe ser alguien especial quien le llama, eso es seguro. Me entró un poco de envidia, porque mi _persona especial_ decidió abandonarme porque es una cobarde de primera. No tengo otra explicación para lo que sucedió con Ritsu. Me gustaría, pero no. Sería poner excusas en su comportamiento infantil, y eso es inaceptable.

—Es Haruka Nanase, ya vengo hermana.

—Haruka es el mejor amigo de infancia de mi hermano, Mio. Él también es nadador y son compañeros de clases del instituto.

—Oh…

—No estás bien. Ven, vamos a sentarnos a hablar.

Yo sólo la seguí, y nos sentamos en la mesa que estaba hace unos minutos con el resto de las chicas. Pude ver que Sawako-sensei había llegado y estaba en la pista con Mugi, mientras que Yui estaba con Azusa y Jun con una chica, supongo que se habrán conocido en ese momento para bailar. Suspire, y mire a Himeko. Aunque tiene cierta diferencia de Makoto, también son iguales. Y el tema de la _amistad de infancia_ me estaba afectando de sobremanera. Y no tuve vergüenza alguna en contarle todo, excepto que Ritsu me beso, tomándome desprevenida.

Himeko estaba en silencio, mientras saboreaba su copa de vino. Estoy pensando que todas nosotras tenemos un lado oscuro, y que de alguna manera lo demostramos en algún vicio. Pero tomar alcohol de vez en cuando no es tan malo como uno cree; si se tiene moderación. Y yo tengo demasiada moderación, para ser sinceros. ¿Y si es eso lo que provocó la furia de Ritsu? ¿Y si realmente se cansó de estar al lado de una _tímida_ como yo? Eso me devastaría enormemente, porque sería como si hubiésemos vivido en una burbuja ajena a la realidad, y con falta de confianza de parte y parte.

—No creo que sea eso, Mio —esa respuesta me dejó desarmada. Me esperaba cualquier cosa, pero no eso —. Ritsu llevaba tiempo cambiada, pero tú no te dabas cuenta. Tal vez porque estaban mucho tiempo juntas, pero yo que estaba ajena a ustedes, lo notaba con el pasar de los días.

—¿Tú crees eso, Himeko? ¿En serio? —estaba incrédula.

—Sí. No me mires así, Mio —suspiró. Y fijo sus ojos achocolatados de menor grado que los de Yui, en mí—. Ritsu iba muy seguido a la biblioteca y siempre pasaba leyendo, mientras tú estabas en el club. Un día ella se despidió de mí, como de costumbre, diciéndome que iba al club. Pero al salir, me la tope e iba con la mirada perdida. Le pregunté si pasaba algo y sólo me dijo: "es duro que hablen de ti a tus espaldas. Más duro y devastador, es que lo hagan las que dicen ser tus amigas" …

El silencio reinó. Entonces me di cuenta, que mi suposición no estaba del todo errada. Ritsu y Yui debieron haber escuchado, pero no tengo la idea de cuánto. Sin embargo, eso no es excusa para aquella reacción tan violenta de ella. ¿De seguro no habrá algo más? La conozco muy bien, y sé cuándo me miente. Aquel día, sus ojos dorados parecían dos lavas arrasando con todo lo que encontrara en el camino. Y daba miedo. Mucho.

—Debo irme, Himeko. Haru quiere que le ayude con algo de la clase. Supongo que ha de querer algún consejo, lo escuche un poco decaído.

—Anda, Makoto. Yo iré después. Te aviso si pasa algo, o cuando este saliendo para casa.

—Gusto en conocerte, Mio-chan.

—El placer es el mío, Makoto-kun.

Él se encogió de hombros como restando importancia, y se fue. Mis ojos lo seguían, y no podía creer que fuera el hermano menor de Himeko. Bueno, si es deportista y entrena como lo hace su hermana, de seguro que se gana la mirada de muchas personas, y estoy casi segura de que no sólo de mujeres. Bueno, no soy nadie para juzgar, si inclusive yo estoy enamorada de la idiota de mi mejor amiga. Y aunque duela, había tomado una decisión.

—No te atormentes. Deja que las cosas fluyan, Mio.

—No es eso…

—Puedo leer tu cuerpo. Me está hablando, y tu mirada, ni se diga. Déjame decirte que me aceptaron en la Universidad de Kyoto…

—¿Tú también vas para allá? —estaba sorprendida. Ya seríamos seis chicas del instituto Sakuragaoka que va a estudiar en la Universidad de Kyoto. Y no es fácil entrar ahí.

—Sí. Me aceptaron. Voy a estudiar psicología. Así que veré a Megumi Sokabe, en algún momento.

Vaya. Todo es tan… abrumador. Y desconcertante. Jamás me imagine que la vida pudiese ser tan caprichosa en ponernos varias señales, y al mismo tiempo, varios obstáculos de pasar. En el pasado, pensaba que no sabría que hacer si Ritsu me faltase, pero ahora, sinceramente, me estoy planteando aquello. Porque, a pesar de todo, la extraño, y añoro estar a su lado. Suspiro de nuevo. Supongo que nada le puedo ocultar a ese par de ojos achocolatados y a ese otro par de ojos azules. Ambos pares, muy observadores.

—Himeko/Himeko-chan —gritaron todas, llenas de felicidad.

—Hola chicas. Disfrutando de la noche, supongo.

—Sí — contesto Yui, no muy segura.

—Conocí al hermano menor de Himeko, Makoto —dije tratando de sonar casual.

—Wow. ¿En serio? Nos hubiera gustado verlo…

—Lo verán. El lunes tiene competencia a las cuatro de la tarde. Aunque es entrenamiento contra el instituto Samezuka, para ellos es una competencia. Son institutos rivales, y siempre buscan la manera de entrenar en conjunto para mejorar los récords. Además, el instituto de mi hermano está buscando llegar a las nacionales, y para ello, debe competir contra los mejores.

Algo lógico. Vi que Himeko se levantaba, y se despedía de cada una de nosotras, para luego desaparecer por la puerta. Suspire. Nada estaba bien. Yo no estaba bien, y por un momento, quise llorar. Dejar salir todo lo que tengo dentro de mí, de mi corazón, y buscar respuestas a lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Y que pasaría con HTT? ¿Sería nuestro fin, de verdad? No entiendo que pasó con Ritsu Tainaka. De ser mi mejor amiga, pasó a ser una completa extraña para mí. Para nosotras.

A veces me pongo a pensar que El Universo es un poco especial, y que cuando manda sus señales, no lo hace con tal claridad, que provoca que algunos desistamos, otros, simplemente nos perdamos en el camino. Y otros… No me quiero imaginar que camino deciden tomar. Quiero entender todo lo que está sucediendo a mi alrededor, pero no puedo. Y por más que busco respuestas, obtengo el mismo resultado: ten paciencia, todo llega cuando tiene que llegar.

Me levanté y me despedí de las chicas. Por un momento me sentí asfixiada de tantas cosas, y quería salir del lugar, caminar y sentir la brisa golpear mi cara, y buscar la manera de sentirme viva. De sentirme que no todo está mal, y que no tengo tanta culpa en el comportamiento de Ritsu. Cerré los ojos, y al abrirlos, estaba en el mismo lugar, con la bulla que sonaba desde adentro, pero con una diferencia, Yui estaba a mi lado. Me susurro un: te acompaño a casa.

El camino fue en total silencio, ninguna quiso hablar. ¿Miedos? Tal vez. ¿Nostalgia? Seguro que sí. Sin embargo, ninguna quiso topar algún tema que nos pudiera poner peor de lo que estábamos. Después de todo, Yui es la mejor amiga de Ritsu, y yo no era nadie para decirle que no lo siga siendo. Ellas tendrán sus cosas, y las compartirán como lo hacen cualquier clase de amistad. Una amistad sana sin mentiras de por medio.

—¿Todo bien, Yui? Digo, te hice desviar de tu camino y… —empecé diciendo no muy segura de que eso fuera lo que realmente quisiera decir.

—Voy a la casa de Azusa, y el camino para llegar es cerca de tu casa, Mio-chan.

Estaba sorprendida. Mucho.

—Supongo que arreglaste tus diferencias con Azusa.

—No. Estamos en ese proceso, y digamos que tenemos mucho que hablar. Así que aprovechamos que como es fin de semana, y sus padres están de gira, podremos tener algo de tranquilidad y así poder hacerlo.

No supe nada más que decir. Quise, en serio que lo intenté, pero me contuve de preguntarle por Ritsu. Estoy empezando a pensar que entre ella y yo no tendremos ninguna solución y por primera vez, desee desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que tanto Yui como Azusa solucionen sus diferencias. Ellas se lo merecen. Y por primera vez en mi vida, me daba cuenta de que estaba en el punto donde tenía que ser _adiós_ , así se en contra de mi voluntad.

Yui me abrazó fuertemente, y me susurraba palabras en el oído. Eran palabras de aliento y de confort. Ninguna fue de esperanza acerca de mi situación. Ella debía saber la decisión que tomó esa idiota. Ella debía saber que la baterista se apartó de mi lado para perseguir su sueño o lo que tenga en mente cumplir. Y no le culpaba de ello, porque en parte, yo también fui culpable. Yo nunca le di señales claras de querer ese _algo más_ con ella. Y, por el contrario, seguía comportándome como lo venía haciendo desde nuestra tierna infancia.

No voy a mentir que no tengo dolor; una herida muy fuerte dentro de mí. El amor es así: complejo y al mismo tiempo, simple. Y yo no supe verlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde, hasta que la puse a Ritsu en una situación comprometedora. Y con ello, arrastre al resto a una espiral autodestructiva. Me deshice del abrazo, y le indiqué a la guitarrista que vaya nomás, yo estaría bien. Aunque mi corazón y yo, sabíamos a ciencia cierta que aquello no era cierto y que yo, Mio Akiyama, por primera vez estaba mintiendo.

La casa estaba sola, agradecía aquello. No quería que papá o mamá me vieran derrumbarme. Yo, la hija ejemplar que jamás daba problemas, que era obediente, pulcra, disciplinada, de excelentes notas, estaba en el punto donde cruzaría para destruirme emocionalmente, y todo porque me fui a enamorar de mi mejor amiga. Y aunque la sociedad lo viera como algo anormal, no lo era. **Porque en cuestiones del amor, no se veía ni el género ni la edad.** **Pero así es el humano, difícil y complicado, creando problemas dónde no los hay sólo por el simple hecho de sentir placer de ver a otro sufrir y llorar.**

Me llegó un mensaje, y no negaré que por un segundo me ilusioné pensando que era ella. Pero no. Era Azusa, diciéndome que Yui llegó bien, pero que se le descargo el móvil. Me alegraba por la pequeña neko. Merecía ser feliz, y rezaría porque así fuese. Al menos, una de las dos, merece ese pequeño espacio de alegría dentro de su corazón. Dejé el móvil en la mesa de noche, y me fui al baño a ducharme. Quería que el agua cayera sobre mí, y así despejar los pensamientos que tenía en mi mente.

Por una vez no quería pensar en nada… ni en nadie.

 ** _Palabras al viento[11]_**

 _¿Cuántas veces nos hemos mentido a nosotros mismos con tal de negar la verdad que estaba delante de nuestros ojos? ¿Cuántas veces hemos llorado por causa de sentimientos que nunca fueron claros en su momento y cuando lo descubrimos, fue tarde? Y eso le pasó aquella chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Ella se dio cuenta tarde que el amor de su vida podría decirle adiós. Se quedó pensando en cuantas veces quiso decirle que ella era importante en su vida, pero que no tuvo el valor de hacerlo._

 _El dolor en su corazón era muy fuerte como para negarlo abiertamente. No podía mentir, no a la persona que su corazón escogió como su alma gemela. Su compañera de vivencias y de risas; su otra parte que le daba la estabilidad que había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo. Pero entendía también que El Universo es muy caprichoso, y cuando dice que todavía no era el tiempo, simplemente no lo era. Y debía de continuar, hasta tener el valor de hacerlo en algún momento._

 _Todas sus palabras quedaron en el espacio, llevadas por el viento que pasaba por ahí, recogiendo lo que se le cruzara por el camino. Sus ojos verdes miraban al cielo, y le preguntaba a la Luna el porqué siempre, cuando dos almas estaban cerca de unirse, tenían que ser separadas. Le preguntaba porqué no todos los seres podían ser felices, al menos si no han hecho nada malo o al menos, no han lastimado a otro ser y por el contrario, lo han dado todo, incluso cuando no tenían que ofrecer._

 _Sin embargo, aquellas incógnitas quedaban en el aire. Las palabras estaban en el viento, siendo llevadas lejos de ahí, porque así lo habían decidido los Dioses. Y ellos no aceptan replicas ni contradicciones. Es una orden, y debe ser acata, porque ellos lo saben. Ellos tienen el poder de ver más allá que un simple mortal. Ellos gobiernan la tierra y al Universo como mejor les plazca, por el bien común de todos los seres. Pero los mortales juegan a ser como ellos, y buscan ese afán para llegar a ese nivel._

 _El dolor de saber que sus palabras jamás llegarán hasta donde ella está. Las lágrimas que son derramabas por no haber dicho a tiempo que la amaba fluían en su rostro. Miraba de nuevo a la Luna, majestuosa como siempre, como cada noche que sale a iluminar el camino de aquellas almas perdidas para que encuentren algún refugio, o al menos, sientan algo de confort y alivio. Pero ella sabía que eso no sucedía, porque su alma no estaba en tranquilidad. Porque supo, siempre, que ella fue una cobarde y no dio el paso que tenía que haber dado._

 _Aquellas palabras se fueron con el viento y posiblemente no vuelvan. En la oscuridad de la noche, todo es quietud. Un silencio profundo que ha cortado toda clase de intentos de decir algo. Un silencio que mata, y destroza esa alma confundida por su propia cobardía. Y que ahora, que ambas están lejos una de la otra, ya no hay regreso. Y por más que se quiera disfrutar de aquel sonido del silencio, no se puede, porque son dagas que atraviesan aquella alma desgarrada en el dolor._

 _Suponía que ese era el adiós. Amargo, doloroso y frustrante. Un adiós que marcaría a dos almas que estaban perdidas y que por más que se esforzaron en encontrarse, no pudieron. Un adiós que jamás fue dicho por los labios de alguna de las dos, pero que estaba intrínsecamente implicado en la despedida silenciosa que se hicieron. Jamás volverían a encontrarse, ni se verían como lo hacían tiempo atrás. Extrañaría aquellos ojos achocolatados que tanto amaba, y la sonrisa que salían de sus labios de manera fluida cuando hacía alguna broma, asía sea agría._

 _Extrañaría aquellas conversaciones que tenían hasta las tantas horas de la madrugada, y extrañaría la compañía que se hacían mutuamente cuando estaban juntas, a pesar de estar rodeadas del silencio. Extrañaría aquellos momentos felices que compartieron en su tiempo, extrañaría el perfume que su cuerpo emanaba en algunos momentos de las horas que transcurrían. Dulce. Su perfume era dulce, y lo iba a extrañar._

 _Ese era el adiós. Un adiós que no había sido planeado pero que la vida se encargó de ponerlo enfrente de ellas. Un adiós que tiene mucho poder, y que sólo quedaría esperar si algún día, esa lejanía hubiese valido la pena y por fin estarían juntas; o, por el contrario, simplemente sería la lección más grande de su vida para darse cuenta de que ella no era la indicada. Y las palabras quedaron en el aire, siendo llevadas por el viento. Eran sólo dos: **te amo**._

Miré mi escrito, y para ser el inicio de mi nueva historia, no estaba mal. He leído los inicios de algunos libros y siempre son lo mismo. Así que yo decidí hacer algo diferente: iniciar la historia con el distanciamiento de las protagonistas. ¿Como sería el final? Ni yo tengo la idea la clara, supongo que a medida que avance con la historia, iré modificando, y aunque en mi vida real no sea un "final feliz", al menos procuraría darlo uno a las protagonistas.

Miré de nuevo la hoja, y estaba bien. Había puesto lo que sentía. Estaba pensando que eso era exactamente lo que me pasaba con Ritsu. Nos habíamos dicho adiós, sin necesidad de palabras. Nos habíamos distanciado de tal manera, que tal vez, nosotras necesitemos tiempo para pensar y recapacitar sobre nuestra relación, y si en algún momento valdrá la pena. Ahora sólo quedaba seguir, y al menos de mi parte, no dejar morir HTT, pero sería bueno que yo también me abriera y empezara mi camino en solitario, o tal vez armando una nueva banda.

No lo sé.

Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Y yo dejé que El Universo guíe nuestro destino a como le parezca lo mejor.

Y para ello, yo debía decir adiós, aunque me doliera el alma.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Dato referencial:

[9] Poema escrito por mí. Prohibida su reproducción o copia.

[10] Tomado del libro: Los cuatro Acuerdos, página 48 del autor Dr. Miguel Ruiz.

[11] Extracto de un original escrito por mí. Prohibida su reproducción o copia.

Me alegraria mucho que me dejaran **Review**. Sin mas que adicionar.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Saludos.


	7. Universidad

**********************Advertencia:********************** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

 **Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura CardCaptor le pertencen al grupo Clamp

 **Advertencia:** Los personajes de Free! le pertencen a Kōji Ōji y Futoshi Nishiya

* * *

 ** _Capítulo V: Universidad_**

 _"No sientas presión sólo porque vas a la Universidad. Aún estás joven para agobiarte por problemas que ni existen."_ _Diana "LadyMoon6" L._

Fundada en 1897, es la segunda Universidad más antigua de Japón y la más reconocida, sólo detrás de la Universidad de Tokyo. Su campus, majestuoso erigido entre los otros edificios que lo rodean, el árbol frondoso que está en el centro, y el reloj que sobresale, hacen de la Universidad de Kyoto una belleza inigualable. Conformada por varios campus o Facultades, es conocida por ser muy estricta en cuanto a su educación; tiene en su haber a varios doctores honorarios, entre ellos Alan Kay y Susumu Tonegawa[12].

Las chicas se encontraban en el auditorio principal en donde se realizaba la ceremonia de bienvenida. Himeko Tachibana, Yui Hirasawa, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Ritsu Tainaka, Nodoka Manabe y Mio Akiyama eran el grupo de chicas que entraron a esa prestigiosa Universidad con altas notas y han dado la cara, por decirlo así, como representación del instituto Sakuragaoka. Aunque estaban dirigidas a estudiar en diferentes carreras, aún seguían unidas por el amor a la música y al deporte.

Y las cosas, como las personas, cambian con el pasar del tiempo. Es parte del proceso llamado "vivir".

Yui tenía la mirada concentrada en las palabras del director de la Universidad. Palabras tan sabias y llenas de reflexión. Ella quería cambiar, porque se había enamorado de su _gatita_. Quería ser mejor persona por y para ella. Quería darle lo que de verdad merecía y quería protegerla de todos e incluso de ella misma. Azusa y ella están en ese punto de querer que las cosas sigan como tienen que seguir, y dejar que todo fluya, dejando que El Universo dicte lo que tenga que dictar. Pero a veces, eso tenía un precio elevado.

 _—Yo me enamoré de ti Yui. Con tus defectos y virtudes. Sé que tal vez no lo demostré como tenía que hacerlo, y sé que dije cosas que pudieron herirte y por ello me disculpo. No fue con mala intención, al contrario, me sentía desesperada que tú no pudieses crecer o aprender a defenderte en la vida. Tenía…_

 _—Todo está bien, Azusa. Lo entiendo, de verdad. Yo también tuve parte de culpa, porque me alejé de todas ustedes, incluso de mi propia hermana. No dije nada ni demostré las razones del porqué estaba cambiando; lo hice así y ya. Pienso que fue nuestra falta de comunicación lo que nos llevó a esto. Yo también te pido disculpas. Pero…_

 _Yui se quedó en silencio. Estaba buscando palabras sutiles para no lastimar a su pequeña._

 _—¿Yui?_

 _—Quiero protegerte de todo, incluso de mí misma, Azusa. Protegerte inclusive de mis propios demonios, y no arrastrarte al infierno en el proceso. Por eso estaba pensando alejarme, y…_

 _—No —la voz de Azusa fue firme, aunque suave. Como ella—. No, Yui. Quiero intentarlo contigo. **Me enamoré de ti, con todo lo que tú eres. Me enamoré incluso de tus demonios y quiero estar ahí para ayudarte a controlarlos cuando quieran salir. Porque de eso se trata del amor, de luchar con Fe de que todo estará bien, a pesar de que tendremos obstáculos que pasar.**_

 _Azusa le acariciaba la mejilla derecha con amor._

 _Chocolates vs Rubí._

 _Y sin esperarlo, Yui la beso tiernamente a su Koneko._

Hirasawa despertó de sus pensamientos, cuando escucho los aplausos de los demás. Tenía miedo del futuro, sobre todo ese en donde estaba involucrada Azusa Nakano. La gatita que le conquisto su corazón siendo como era. ¿De qué servía enamorarse de alguien igual que uno, si esa relación podría estar destinada a fracasar? Y es que siempre, cuando dos personas tenían igual carácter y personalidad, esa relación no duraba, aunque también funcionaba, pero eran en menor porcentaje. Tal vez se deba a la educación recibida desde niños.

— **La esencia del éxito no está solamente en obtener notas excelentes, eso es sólo una porción mínima. La verdadera esencia está en tres palabras: disciplina, tenacidad, paciencia.** Los futuros profesionales deben regirse a esas palabras, simples a quien las escuche, pero fuerte para quien las practica porque no es fácil ser disciplinado, ni tampoco ser paciente. Porque habrá momentos en que uno querrá tirar la toalla; yo fui un ejemplo de ello. **Pero si uno tiene una mentalidad enfocada a un futuro, y está rodeado de personas que siempre buscan lo mejor, el éxito estará ahí, esperando para que lo tomen y lo sepan aprovechar.** Sin embargo, a esas tres palabras se le deben unir otras más, como: amor, pasión y responsabilidad. En total son seis simples palabras, como lo dije anteriormente, pero todo está en cómo ustedes quieran llegar lejos. Y no olviden una cosa, jóvenes: sean humildes en todo momento. Porque esa palabra, sencilla, más que las otras, es la que más peso tiene en su vida, tanto profesional como personal. Porque **si no realizan sus actos con Humildad, simplemente lo que tendrán es un éxito efímero.**

Ritsu y Yui se removieron en su propio asiento. Por un lado, al inicio de aquel discurso, al escuchar la palabra **disciplina** se le vino a la mente su parte oscura; aquella que ellas hacían en la mansión de placer, y por el cual se olvidaban de quienes eran para formar parte de un pequeño juego sexual llevado al más alto nivel. Uno que una persona "normal" no se lo imaginaría. Pero no para ellas, que ya saben todo lo que lleva ese mundo. Y era eso precisamente a lo que tenían miedo: que le descubrieran esa parte oscura que llevaban dentro de su ser, a pesar de tener solamente diecisiete años.

Esa era una nueva etapa para todas ellas. Un nuevo inicio en donde todo es incertidumbre, miedo y angustia. Saben que no la tendrán fácil, pero no por ello deberían rendirse. Yui pensó en un momento en Azusa. Aquella vez habían hablado bastante, y aunque le ocultó ciertas cosas, supo que Nakano simplemente intuía que ella ya no sería más la niña dulce, inocente y melosa que había conocido en algún momento. Y es que todo fue tan rápido que nadie se percató que estaban en medio de una tormenta fuerte, y que parecía tener una larga duración.

Y le enseño sus tatuajes pidiéndole que por favor no le diga a nadie, y en esa inclusión estaba su hermana menor. No estaba preparada para enfrentarla todavía. Ni a ella ni a sus padres. Estaba consciente que tenían encima a la prensa rosa, y a los _fans_ que querían saber más de ellas. Y por un lado daba las gracias, ya que la mayoría de sus canciones son propias y no covers. Al menos eso debería representar un alivio.

La ceremonia cerraba con la presentación de una banda formada en la Universidad, del club de música. Cuando el telón se abrió, vieron a tres chicas que empezaban a entonar melodías. Tenían un cierto sonido de los 80's, pero que no les quedaba nada mal. Ritsu puso más atención en la baterista, y notó que tenía cierto retraso en los tiempos, pero no se notaban. _Puede ser que tal vez este nerviosa por estar tocando frente a un gran número de personas, la mayoría nueva,_ pensó. Disimuladamente miro a Mio, y estaba hermosa con ese traje ejecutivo. _Las piernas de Mio son muy hermosas…_

Ritsu Tainaka, deja de ser pervertida.

Y es que la castaña no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de su mejor amiga. Aún seguían distanciadas desde aquel día que tuvieron esa discusión en el salón del Consejo Estudiantil. Pero no podía evitar de vez en cuando apreciar la belleza que era su mejor amiga. Corrección; apreciar la belleza que representaba Mio Akiyama. Era una ninfa, y encima, era la mujer con la cual soñaba todas las noches de una manera no tan santa y casta, que se diga.

 **Y la amistad suele ser tan o más frágil que el amor, ¿verdad?**

—Son una banda muy buena —escucho Yui a otro estudiante —. Realmente la guitarrista y vocalista sabe manejar los tiempos, y hace unos riffs muy interesantes con la guitarra.

—Sí, tienes razón. No creo que haya otra banda igual de buenas que ellas.

Yui se quedó en silencio, obligándose a no decir nada. Quería decirles que había dos bandas más, que son igual o mejores que ellas. Pero optó, de manera inteligente no decir nada, y mejor sería hablarlo con las chicas. Ella en el fondo quería seguir con HTT, porque a pesar de todo, habían labrado un camino con obstáculos, y eran una familia, no de sangre, pero sí de lealtad y amor. Hirasawa miró a su entorno, y le parecía mentira que estaría ahí por los siguientes cinco años estudiando la profesión que eligió.

Y todo cambia, se quiera o no.

 **Cafetería de la Universidad de Kyoto**

En una mesa estaban reunidas las chicas con Megumi Sokabe hablando de cómo había sido el acto inaugural. Palabras profundas y de un mensaje lleno de reflexión por parte del director de la Universidad. Ritsu, sin saber cómo, termino sentada al lado de Mio. Y el roce inconsciente de la pelinegra la estaba torturando como mil alfileres que le atravesaran la espalda y en su zona sensible. _Deberías de darte una nueva oportunidad, Neechan. Deberías tratar de tomar las cosas a como estén llegando, y ver hacía donde quieres ir._ Esas palabras las recordó por un momento, perdiéndose de la conversación con el resto.

Yui le hizo un gesto, y pidió permiso para salir con Ritsu hablar. Todas la miraron, pero ninguna les dijo nada. Mio quiso saber que iban hacer, pero recordó que entre ella y Ritsu ya no quedaba nada, ni siquiera lo que había sido una amistad de mucho tiempo, desde que eran unas tiernas infantes. Soltó el aire que había guardado sin darse cuenta, y dejó que ambas castañas hicieran lo que se les diera la gana. Ya no podía evitar que lo que habían construido por mucho tiempo, se cayera como si fuera castillo de naipes.

Frágil.

 **"En el mundo existen diferentes personas que irán apareciendo en tu vida, y de forma directa o indirecta la cambiaran, y todo eso sucederá cuando menos te lo esperes"[13]**

Akiyama lo había leído en un Fanfic que encontró por casualidad cuando estaba navegando en su cuenta de Wattpad, buscando alguna historia que leer, cambiando ciertos aires de literatura. Además, ella creó esa cuenta porque quería darse a conocer con sus propias creaciones, tanto en poemas como en historia; y aprovecharía que domina el inglés en un cien por ciento para crear ese arte literario en ese idioma, aparte del suyo. Ella siempre pensó que es bueno dominar otro idioma, porque a veces el lenguaje nativo sólo es usado en su correspondiente país. Y el inglés es un idioma casi universal. Mio quería escribir en ese idioma, sólo por placer.

También pensaba si sería cierto aquellas palabras. Ella, desde hace mucho tiempo había dejado de creer en el "Destino", dejó de un lado todo lo relacionado con el "amor", o esas historias de romance. Ya no existía el famoso "final feliz", o al menos el intento de uno. _¿Será que no estoy hecha para el amor?,_ se preguntó mirando al cielo claro que había ese día sobre la ciudad. No estaba el sol como días anteriores, pero si estaba despajado con las nubes totalmente blancas en su máxima expresión.

 _—Mio, estás ya en una nueva etapa. No es lo mismo el instituto que la universidad. No te hablo de la parte académica, que es mucho más exigente, te hablo de la parte humana y de las relaciones. En la universidad vas a encontrar muchas personas que te van a enseñar muchas cosas. Cuando eso suceda, **recuerda que un noventa por ciento es cosa del destino y un diez por ciento es como tú vayas a reaccionar ante esos cambios y que decidas hacer**. **La vida te da las oportunidades que tú quieras que te dé, pero también te las puede quitar sino sabes reaccionar ante las señales que se te presenta.**_

Esas palabras se le vinieron a la mente, mientras veía a través de la ventana como Ritsu aguardaba las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela mientras hablaba algo con Yui. ¿Qué pasó realmente para que ella cambiara de esa forma tan radical? Nunca lo supo, y ahora, no entendía bien que es lo que pasaba o lo que podría suceder. En alguna ocasión pensó que su relación con la baterista era demasiada tóxica, como para llegar a un nivel de destrucción que podría dejarlas con heridas profundas. Ahora, ambas estaban destruidas en su máximo nivel…

 **Instituto Sakuragaoka**

—Todo ha pasado tan rápido, Azusa. Nodoka y mi hermana ya están en la universidad y yo me estoy debatiendo si irme con Nodoka a vivir o no.

—¿No lo tenías decidido ya?

—Mis padres se quedarán en casa mientras Yui esté en la Universidad, y yo no quiero dejarlos solos…

—¿Por qué no hablas con Nodoka-san y le pides que lleve a sus hermanos a tu casa? Sería una buena idea, y así tus padres no estarán solos ni los chicos estarán sin que alguien vele por ellos. Además, el próximo año vamos a entrar a la Universidad y de seguro te vienes con nosotras a los dormitorios. LA universidad no queda tan cerca de la casa, Ui.

Ui se quedó pensando en la sugerencia de Azusa. No era mala, después de todo. Pero sabía que Nodoka no podría con tantas cosas, y la casa quedaría sola, provocando que la puedan desalojar o hacer alguna maldad. El padre de Manabe era tan desgraciado, que no le importaría utilizar la ley en su favor para realizar cualquier acto de destrucción y así dañar a su hija mayor. Nodoka ha hecho mucho por ella misma y sus cuatro hermanos menores. El segundo rondaba ya la adolescencia, y el tercero estaba a punto de entrar a la pubertad. El cuarto y el quinto, con un año de diferencia, seguían siendo apenas unas criaturas que no tendrían más de diez años.

La clase se puso en silencio cuando sintieron que entró la profesora. Jun, Ui y Azusa se sorprendieron de ver parada frente a ellas a la psicóloga Sakura Li. La ojiverde sonrío de manera maternal, y chequeó de forma rápida a toda su clase. Era la primera vez que dictaría clase de psicología básica. Pero no sería la primera vez que estaría parada frente a estudiantes mientras dictaba sus clases. Y como buena profesional que era, sabía cómo atraer al estudiante sin que este se aburriera. Empezó de una manera casual, que aprendió en Ecuador cuando estuvo de intercambio, mientras era estudiante universitaria.

—Buenos días, chicas. Mi nombre es Sakura Li, y seré su profesora. No quisiera entrar en formalismo, y, por el contrario, me gustaría que nos conozcamos, y podamos tener una bonita relación. Empezaré yo. Soy psicóloga, y también soy abogada. Ejerzo ambas profesiones, sin embargo, donde mejor me desempeño es en el área de psicología. Estoy casada y tengo dos hijos. Ahora, me gustaría que ustedes me respondieran tres preguntas después de que digan su nombre completo. Las preguntas son:

o ¿Qué profesión les gustan?

o ¿En qué club se encuentran?

o ¿Qué desean realizar cuando se gradúen? ¿Por qué?

La clase estaba en silencio absoluto. Era la primera vez que un profesor actuaba de esa manera. Siempre había formalismo al momento de realizar las presentaciones. Las chicas intuían que tal vez por su lugar de origen, China, fuese que era así. Es bien sabido que el apellido Li o Lee e ese país es muy común y casi todo el mundo lo conoce. Pero, una chica, tímida que estaba sentada en una esquina del salón alzó su mano de forma temerosa, pero quería salir de la curiosidad.

—¿Sí? ¿Quieres decirme algo, Fujiwara? —preguntó Sakura con cariño.

—Profesora, no quiero sonar irrespetuosa, pero ¿allá en China acostumbran a presentarse así? Pregunto porque su apellido es chino y no tiene rasgos de ser de aquí… —el salón estaba en silencio ante esas palabras.

—En realidad soy de aquí de Japón. Nací y viví una gran parte de mi vida en Tomoeda. Luego por cuestiones del trabajo de mi padre, él era arqueólogo, en uno de sus viajes, lo acompañé a China, y luego a Egipto. Además, mi esposo fue mi compañero de instituto y él había venido a estudiar acá por un programa de intercambio entre los dos países. Obviamente, cuando estudié en la Universidad, aproveché un intercambio que había entre mi Universidad y una Universidad en Ecuador, así que me arriesgué y lo tomé. Esto que hago lo aprendí allá. ¿Alguna otra duda? — preguntó con voz suave y una sonrisa.

Sakura Li estaba más que segura que se llevaría algunas sorpresas. Y otras, no tanto. Porque ya sabía lo necesario gracias a Sawako y Rika. Y la espera no fue demasiado larga, cada una de las estudiantes se iban presentando y a medida que avanzaban, había más soltura. Pero ella quería escuchar a tres chicas: Azusa Nakano, Ui Hirasawa y Jun Suzuki. Quería saber más de aquellas jovencitas, sólo por… simple curiosidad.

 **Habitaciones residenciales – Universidad de Kyoto.**

 **Ritsu's POV**

Si dijera que tengo la suerte de mi lado, estaría diciendo la verdad. Pero ahora, siento que no la tengo, y que en algún momento de mi vida me perdí en el camino, y no sé cómo regresar. O que otro camino coger para salir de donde estoy. Muy dentro de mi quería compartir la habitación con Mio, pero otra parte me decía que era lo mejor no hacerlo. Pero no estaba sola, no. Compartía el espacio con mi mejor amiga, Yui.

Sé que Yui está intentando una relación con Azusa y me alegro por ella. Veo que ha cambiado, aunque no mucho. Me pregunto si le habrá contado a la pequeña neko sobre nuestras aventuras sexuales en la mansión; porque si era así, debía tener cuidado, y no sólo ella. Yo también, porque sé que Azusa se volvió confidente de Mio desde hace tiempo. El mismo en el cual yo mostré signos de cambios en casi todos los ámbitos de mi ser.

Había sido el momento de liberar algunos de mis demonios, y dejarlos que vaguen por ahí, hasta que se cansen y luego decidan regresar. Porque eso era precisamente lo que hacía en aquella mansión cuando quería liberarme de todo. Mi teléfono sonó, pero no presté atención. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, y esos no eran nada bonitos. Por mi cabeza rondaba todavía las piernas de Mio, expuestas gracias a la falda que llevaba el día de la inauguración del período lectivo en la Universidad.

Y también rondaba ideas BDSM con ella. Ideas que quería realizarlas, en donde ella estaba atada a la cama, abierta para mí; pero no podía llevarlo a cabo. Sobre todo, y, ante todo, ella era mi mejor amiga, y aunque estemos distanciadas, lo sigue siendo y le debo mucho respeto. Porque ella llegó en un momento vulnerable de mi vida, siendo apenas una criatura, que a pesar de hacer bromas y reír, me sentía sola. Y eso no cambio con el pasar del tiempo. Al contrario, me fui hundiendo aún más en mí misma sin saber si tendría algún retorno.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y conteste si mirar quien era. Esperaba que fuese la bajista, pero estaba consciente que ella no me llamaría porque simplemente yo la aparté de mi con la peor actitud que pude haber tenido. Pero jamás olvidaré como supieron sus labios, y a como se sentían. Suave, carnoso, delicioso sabor a fresa. A Mio le gustaba pintarse los labios de color rosado y que tuviese sabor a fresa o, por el contrario, ponerse Gloss, el cual le hacía brillar sus labios, pero siempre con sabor a fresa.

—Hasta que por fin me respondes el teléfono, Ritsu.

Era ella.

La mujer que me enseño una parte del BDSM, y que yo lo oculté por un tiempo. La misma que me instruida con palabras de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ella me demostró la primera parte. Ella era _domina_ como yo. Yo lo aprendí de ella; fue mi mentora. Su pelo corto color gris, sus ojos verdes claros, y su porte incitaban a que se le tengan respeto. Dueña de un hospital, es la que prácticamente me abrió las puertas a ese mundo nuevo, hasta que yo me aparté y al año siguiente lo retomé junto a Yui.

Las dos éramos Sadomasoquistas de primer nivel.

—Sue…

 _Mi sumisa estaba acostada en la cama, amarrada en los extremos y abierta totalmente para mí. Sonreí lascivamente, y sentí como mis ojos brillaban. Parecía una criatura cuando le daban su dulce; yo explotaba por dentro, pero sabía que necesitaba controlarme. Todo es en base al control. Me sentía así. Ella no sólo estaba atada, sino que tenía una venda en los ojos, por lo tanto, no podía saber, mediante visión, quien era la persona la que le estaba tocando. En la mesa de noche existía un vaso con cubitos de hielo y una idea pervertida se encendió en mi cabeza._

 _No decía nada, porque no había nada que decir. Pero quería ir un poco más, y escuché, aunque estaba algo distante de la sumisa, fue claro su petición: "por favor, ama. Castígame." Y eso iba hacer con mucho placer. Porque el dolor me causaba eso, y me hacía sentir viva, aunque sólo sea por un par de horas. Ambas disfrutábamos mucho, y en ese momento la iba a complacer, porque de vez en cuando un AMO o AMA, puede satisfacer ciertos caprichos del SUMISO o SUMISA._

 _—Vas a disfrutar de esto como yo —dije sin emoción alguna—. No quiero que gimas, ni digas nada. Si haces alguna de las dos cosas, el castigo será más fuerte, ¿entendido?_

 _—Sí, ama. Por favor…_

 _—Por favor, ¿qué? —dejaba que ella siguiera rogándome, mientras yo cogía un cubito mediano de hielo y me acomodaba en la cama. Ella disfrutaría, y yo gozaría de ver como ella se retorcería tratando de emitir ningún sonido de placer, solo por obedecerme. Pero yo quería castigarla._

—Recordando como aquella vez tu sumisa te obedeció, mientras le pasabas el cubo de hielo por todo su cuerpo, ¿verdad Ritsu?

¿Como hacia esa mujer para saber lo que estaba pensando o recordando?

—Sí, Sue…

—Hay cosas que no se olvidan, Ritsu —escuche su suave risa a través del teléfono —. Recuerda que yo fui tu mentora al inicio del BDSM.

—Lo sé. ¿Para qué llamas? —por más que quise sonar cortes, no pude. Cuando se trata de Sue Whickers, nada bueno se puede esperar de parte de ella. Absolutamente nada.

—Quería saber de ti, nada más —y algo me decía que no sólo era eso. Sue no llama para saber cómo le va en la vida a sus ex alumnos del BDSM; ella quería algo y tiempo después lo descubriría.

 **Normal's POV**

Yui suspiro por enésima vez en el día. La salida con Azusa había sido diferente, ella estaba atenta a cada palabra que decía la primera guitarra y como se comportaba. No iba a mentir, pero tenía miedo de que la pequeña descubriera ese _secreto_ , no sabría cómo reaccionar si llegara a enterarse. Y es que, en el fondo, la mayor de las hermanas Hirasawa siempre fue protectora de las tres mujeres más importantes de su vida: su madre, su hermana menor y Azusa Nakano. Y ahora, a solas en su habitación porque Ritsu salió hacer alguna cosa —esperaba que no hubiese ido a la mansión. No en esos momentos—, se encontraba meditando sobre su vida y su futuro.

Estaba contenta, por un lado, de estar en la misma universidad que el resto de las chicas, pero, por otro, tenía esa nostalgia de estar lejos de su hogar; también comprendía que necesitaba ser más independiente de los demás y no mostrarse como una inútil que no sabe hacer nada. Abrió su laptop HP de 15 pulgadas color negro, y en la tapa de pantalla tenía varios _stickers_ de sus grupos preferidos. Todos era de género Rock, y no podía faltar los _cachos_ , símbolo de este.

[14]Walking through the city streets  
Is it by mistake or design?  
I feel so alone on a friday night,  
Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're  
mine?  
It's like I told you honey,

Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough  
I don't know why.  
Keep making me laugh,  
Let's go get high.  
The road is long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime

Hirasawa empezó a escribir lo que tenía en su interior, eran ideas, pero sabía que después, aquellas frases se irían formando, creando oraciones, para finalmente terminar siendo párrafos donde narra una historia. ¿Su historia? Tal vez. Yui tenía tantas cosas en su mente, que por un momento pensó en decirles a sus amigas la verdad. La completa y absoluta verdad; sin embargo, no era lo mejor. Tantas confusiones en su alma y en su corazón, y lo único que tiene en su mente es fingir de la mejor manera que todo estaba bien.

Y nada estaba bien. Absolutamente nada…

 **Instituto Sakuragaoka - Dirección**

 _—Todo estará bien, ¿verdad Sawako?_

Esa sola pregunta realizada por Mugi, la mujer de su vida, la tenía en su mente sin que tuviese la intención de irse. _¿En verdad todo estaba bien? ¿Todo estaría bien en un futuro?_ Y ninguna pregunta tenía respuesta, porque el futuro era demasiado incierto. Sawako suspiro con cierta nostalgia, y sin darse cuenta, observo la foto de sus pupilas cuando estaban a punto de salir a dar su concierto en aquel festival, años atrás. Ese había sido su primera aparición como banda.

¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó?

¿Por qué todo se volvió tan sombrío para ellas?

Sawako terminó de revisar los papeles, y se quitó los lentes, dejándolos sobre ese montón de hojas, y se froto los ojos con suavidad. Revisó de nuevo de móvil, y no tenía nada. La última conexión que tuvo Mugi fue exactamente dos horas atrás cuando le dijo que iba a clases para luego ir al club de música a ensayar con Mio. De nuevo, no aparecía en la conversación ni Yui ni Ritsu. Miró hacia la ventana, como si alguien le susurrara que lo hiciera, y vio como las ramas de aquel árbol se movían con el ritmo del viento.

Por un momento evocó el recuerdo de su época estudiantil, cuando tuvo su banda, _Death Devil,_ y tocaba con una emoción y un sentimiento que no lo tenían los otros miembros de años anteriores. Ella y Norimi, sin darse cuenta, sobresalían por sus destrezas al entonar la guitarra. Otro suspiro, y una emoción llena de melancolía se instalaba en su corazón. Definitivamente ya nada era igual, para ninguna; no sólo porque estaban haciendo su vida propia, sino porque de algo que surgió como un _hobbie_ , terminó en malos términos.

¿Ritsu estará metida en problemas graves? Tal vez esa sea la razón del porqué cambió tanto en el último periodo lectivo en el instituto.

 **Nakano's house**

—Confío en ti, Yui.

—¿Por qué confías en mí, Azusa? Siento que no deberías hacerlo…

—¿Por qué, Yui? ¿Acaso ocultas algo y temes que, si yo me entero, te deje?

Yui se quedó en silencio pensando en demasiadas cosas. Azusa no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, pero ¿y si era lo contrario? Ella vivía en un mundo diferente al de la pequeña. El mundo de la guitarrista principal era aquel en donde entraba por las puertas principales, se perdía y no era ella misma. Era otra persona en donde dejaba que sus demonios salieran y dieran rienda suelta a sus deseos oscuros, a su lujuria. Ella era así, porque la vida la hizo así, la formó de una manera tan estricta que ella sólo aprendió la lección y siguió. Y todo el tiempo lo hizo en silencio, ocultando sus sentimientos.

Sabía que tenía dos opciones: o Azusa la dejaba o se quedaba con ella. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para revelarle la verdad. Y no era por desconfianza, sino más bien, por el hecho que Azusa era su amiga antes de ser su pareja, y perder su amistad sería el punto que la podría llevar al infierno; tocaría fondo donde posiblemente no tendría retorno. Sus ideas viajaban de manera rápida, quería decirle la verdad, pero no toda; tampoco quería mentirle, porque eso no estaba en sus pensamientos. Yui Hirasawa jamás miente así esté contra la pared.

Por momentos, ella sentía que su relación con Azusa estaba en una rutina, y sabía que aquellos momentos podrían ser mortales. Tampoco podía echarle la culpa ni echársela porque no estaba en las manos de ellas. Estaba consciente que la pequeña neko aún tenía clases en el Instituto, además de estar pendiente del club de música, y ella, con las materias de primer año de la Universidad. Se le hacía complicado manejar sus emociones; tenía miedo de perder a su otra mitad cuando se entere de sus más oscuras fantasías.

Sobre todo, y, ante todo, porque ella era su mejor amiga. Su confidente.

Para Yui, lo más importante era la amistad antes que cualquier cosa…

—Todo estará bien, cariño. Cuando te sientas más segura de contarme las cosas, lo harás…

—Tiene mucha fe en mí, pequeña. Demasiada, diría yo.

—No es sólo fe, Yui. Te amo, y por ese amor que te tengo, sé que llegará el momento adecuado de decirme las cosas. Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

—No sabes cuánto es mi temor. Si te digo, y…

—No lo pienses más. No lo hagas. Deja que las cosas fluyan, por favor.

—Te amo.

Era esos detalles de Nakano que hacía que Hirasawa se replanteara sinceramente de cómo era ella, y hacía donde quería ir. ¿Cuándo se perdió? ¿Cuándo dejo todo? ¿En realidad, había renunciado? Ninguna de las dos lo supo con certeza, lo único que tenían en claro es que ahora estaban juntas y que tenían que buscar solución a lo que sea que estuviesen viviendo. Y no. La banda no entraba en ese espacio. Eran ellas dos, y tenían que evaluar muchas cosas, primero como personas, luego como pareja.

Azusa estaba consciente de que Yui vivía atormentada por algo, que a pesar de que lo ocultara bien, se le podía notar en pequeños gestos: la mirada de la guitarrista se volvía asustada y movía los ojos hacia todos los lados; su pierna derecha hacía golpes cortos y constantes (síntoma de nerviosismo), y el ultimo, pero el más común en ella, era poner la palma derecha en la nuca y sobársela repetidas veces, con movimientos uniformes.

Nakano, a pesar de no dejarse notar, había observado con anterioridad a su _senpai_ , y al ser analítica reservada, se percataba de cada detalle. Lo hacía, precisamente, por ese amor que le tiene. Y en algún momento, la admiración que le llegó a profesar. Aún la tiene, aunque esta apaleada y sentida, pero no muerta. Hirasawa había sido, y siempre seguirá siendo su mentora y de la chica de la cual aprendió a ser más suelta y expresiva. De la chica de la cual se enamoró perdidamente…

Azusa cerró el teléfono después de un corto _adiós_ y de un _te amo, mucho_ , y miró con detenimiento a su alrededor. La casa estaba sola, como siempre y la mayoría del tiempo, y observaba cada cosa puesta en su lugar. Todo ordenado y pulcro, como le habían enseñado sus padres desde niña. La disciplina, el orden, y la perseverancia lo llevaba en su sangre, y en su educación. Cuando entro al Instituto Sakuragaoka, y posteriormente al club de Música Ligera, aquello que le fue impartido, no lo perdió, sino que, al contrario, lo acentúo, y lo siguió practicando. **"Algún día entenderás que esas tres palabras llevan más peso de lo que crees, Azusa. Esas palabras, junto con las acciones del día a día, no sólo te convertirán en la mujer profesional del futuro, sino que te ayudarán a enfrentarte a obstáculos mucho más fuerte que lo que se te da en lo académico. Y, generalmente, ese obstáculo se llama Amor**."

La pequeña neko suspiro. Cogió el portarretrato donde estaba una foto de los tres, de su _pequeña familia_ , y miro con nostalgia a su madre y a su padre. Su padre había fallecido tiempo atrás en un accidente de tránsito, gracias a un irresponsable conductor borracho que se le atravesó en su camino. Ese día, la noticia cayó de golpe, y ella no supo que hacer, más que empezar ayudar a su madre con el sustento del hogar. Ya no eran tres, sino dos, y ella haría lo que fuere porque su madre estuviese bien. Y después de aquello, la señora Nakano dejó por completo a la banda de Jazz, y a la música en general.

—Me pregunto, ¿qué hubiese pasado si seguirías vivo, papá?

—Todo estaría igual, cariño —Azusa se volteó para ver quién era persona que le decía aquello, y se topó con la mirada tierna de su madre. Ella había vuelto de viaje.

—¿Qué haces aquí, mamá? Pensé que seguirías de viaje.

—Decidí volver antes, para acompañarte. **Sé que lo que viene no será fácil de superar, ni de entender.**

¿Qué le habrá querido decir su madre? ¿Acaso ella sabe lo de…?

Minako Nakano es una mujer integra en todos los aspectos. Una mujer que ha luchado toda su vida, desde la adolescencia para salir adelante y tener comodidades. Vivir tranquila, y lo logró cuando conoció a Jirou, y posteriormente se hizo su novia para finalmente casarse con él. Sin embargo, por cosas de la vida, ellos pudieron tener solo una hija, la cual siempre fue la adoración de Jirou, y él se aferraba a ella para que sea una mujer de éxito en el futuro. Tanto Minako como Jirou fueron personas de mente abierta.

Después del fallecimiento de Jirou, cuando Azusa tenía quince años y recién había recibido la noticia de que había sido aceptada en el instituto Sakuragaoka, la pequeña neko cayó en una depresión profunda y Minako, aun con el dolor en su corazón de haber perdido a su compañero de vida; tuvo que empezar a salir adelante por su hija y ser ejemplo de superación. A pesar de que habían cogido preso al borracho que mato a su esposo en aquel accidente de tránsito, y en el cual se vieron involucrados tres personas más, aquello no le devolvería a la vida, ni volverían a ser la familia que era.

Jirou siempre había sido un hombre tranquilo, apegado a la música. Siempre solía decir que cuando era adolescente, y con los problemas que tenía en su familia, la música se había convertido para él, en su salvación; en su refugio. Tocaba guitarra y bajo, algo de teclado también. Y fue él quien le enseñó a su hija sobre el tema y a tocar un instrumento. Azusa, a pesar de ser tímida y reservada, prefirió la guitarra. Y desde entonces, ambos tocaban por el simplemente hecho de decir tantas cosas que guardaban sus corazones.

Azusa siempre había sido una niña ejemplar. Estudiosa, disciplinada, responsable; y aunque sus padres le dieron la libertad para que sea una adolescente normal, ella decidió siempre actuar de manera adulta, cuasi profesional. La vida le había enseñado con golpes muy duros a ser así, y a moldear esa personalidad y ese carácter. Y todo cambió cuando conoció a Yui Hirasawa, y eso lo sabía perfectamente Minako. La señora Nakano no podía reprochar nada, porque en el fondo siempre había orado en sus pensamientos con el corazón, de que su hoja dejara un poco la seriedad que le caracterizaba, y sonriera un poco más.

Azusa tenía miedo de que su madre supiera algo, sobre todo de que estaba intentando en la relación que tiene con Yui. Para la pequeña neko, la opinión de los demás no le importaba, sin embargo, había una y esa era la de sus padres. Como Jirou estaba fallecido, el peso de las palabras de su madre y de cómo se sintiera, tenía, aún más, repercusión en ella. Después de todo, era su madre, y lo único que tenía en la vida por familia. Dejó el portarretrato en su puesto, y fue enseguida abrazar a su madre.

Extrañaba aquello. Extrañaba sentir el calor de los brazos de la mujer quien le dio vida, y posteriormente la fue criando con todo los valores y el amor que una madre puede dar. Sólo eran ellas dos, y de alguna manera u otra, estaban saliendo adelante. La segunda guitarra sabía que había ciertas que no podía ocultar ante la atenta y sabia mirada de su madre, pero de igual manera se esforzaba por ocultar. Estaba consciente que todavía no era el tiempo para dar algunos anuncios; sobre todo, porque no estaba segura en qué posición exacta se encontraba con Yui.

Si bien es cierto "tenían una relación", no era algo definitivo ni estable. Sabía, también, que Yui le ocultaba algunas cosas, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no lo hacía de manera intencional, sino que, al contrario, lo estaba realizando porque tenía una lucha interna sobre si exponerse tal cual y no perderla en el intento, o quedarse ahí, y llevar la relación con normalidad. Para Azusa las cosas estaban claras como el agua, y pasara lo que pasara, ella tendría que mantenerse fuerte y firme. Saber tomar decisiones de manera justa, porque si no lo hacía, todo podría perderse.

Y eso ella no estaba dispuesta aceptarlo ni permitirlo.

Minako se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de comer junto con su hija. Ambas estaban en silencio y sabía que Azusa no diría nada hasta sentirse segura. Siempre había sido, y ella no presionaría para que lo hiciera; conocía tan bien a su única hija, y le daría todo el tiempo posible para que se sienta preparada en contarle lo que sea que tenga que contarle. Suspiro quedamente, y miro de reojo el perfil de Azusa. Ella había madurado de golpe, y no sólo eso, también se convirtió en una persona retraída y callada. La muerte de Jirou le había afectado notablemente, ya que ambos habían estado unidos prácticamente desde que ella había nacido.

Y la música los había acercado aún más.

¿Qué más puede pasar?

¿Qué obstáculos tendrá que vivir su hija para que pueda ser feliz?

Error. Su hija puede ser feliz, siempre y cuando ella sepa que la vida es de altos y bajos, y de saber tomar decisiones correctas. Con amor, inteligencia y con la cabeza bien fría. Sonrío con nostalgia. Minako sabía que, si Jirou seguía con vida, las cosas no serían las mismas, al contrario, podría haber sido diferente, porque Azusa siempre fue abierta y sincera con él más que con ella, y era lo irónico de la vida: ella la había tenido en su vientre por nueve meses, y le había dado a luz con mucho dolor y angustia. Pero así era la vida, y ella lo aceptaba.

Y decirle a su hija que todo seguiría igual era lo mejor. Definitivamente.

 **Li's house**

Sakura preparaba el plato favorito de su esposo. Aquel Chop suey[15] de pollo y verduras que aprendió a prepararlo de mano de su suegra, y que al pasar el tiempo aún lo sigue haciendo tal cual como ella le explicó en su momento. Generalmente se lo preparaba cuando ambos viajaban fuera del país natal de Shaoran. Cuando estaban en China, era su madre quien se lo preparaba para mimarlo un poco. Ellos, allá, viven en una mansión que queda dentro del barrio residencial lujosa de políticos, artistas, empresarios, etc., y queda justamente al lado de la mansión de la familia Li.

A pesar de que sólo vive Ieran Li con algunos empleados, esa casa se convirtió en el refugio de toda la familia cuando se acercaba feriados largos, o simplemente querían pasar una temporada ahí. Esos momentos, Ieran se animaba bastante y estaba feliz, aunque con algo de nostalgia, pues recordaba a su difunto esposo que adoraba estar en el hogar con ella y los chicos. Sakura movió sutilmente la cabeza negando cualquier pensamiento negativo, cuando sintió los brazos protectores de su esposo.

Xiaolang sabía que algo le pasaba a su esposa, pero que ella no estaba del todo preparada para contárselo. Y no porque no quisiera, sino porque evitaba hablar de cosas del trabajo en casa. En Japón ellos tenían una casa más pequeña, justa para ellos y sus dos pequeños retoños. Li le dio un beso suave en el hombro de su esposa, y espero unos minutos más para que se relaje. Los chicos ya estaban dormidos, habían estado en actividad durante todo el día y a las siete de la noche habían ido solos a sus cuartos a dormir. Sería una noche perfecta para ellos dos: comer la cena y hablar del día.

—¿Pasa algo, amor?

—Estaba pensando en nosotros, cuando éramos adolescentes.

—¿Y eso? ¿A qué se debe esa línea de pensamientos? Cuando éramos adolescentes pasamos por varias fases, y sinceramente deberemos estar agradecidos eternamente con Eriol y Tomoyo por ser perseverantes con nosotros dos, y ayudarnos a que estuviésemos juntos. Y mira Sakura, tenemos una hermosa familia; te tengo a ti, que eres una mujer maravillosa: profesional, maestra, mamá, ama de casa, pero, sobre todo, mi amiga, mi confidente, mi esposa.

—Xiaolang… —Sakura estaba sorprendida por todo lo que le acababa de decir su esposo, y sabía con el corazón que no estaba mintiendo. Él nunca pudo mentir con respecto a sus sentimientos. La señora Li lo medito un segundo y acomodo las palabras para poder explicarle lo que pasaba.

Por un momento Xiaolang se perdió en sus pensamientos recordando las situaciones que vivió en su adolescencia y como aquella "rivalidad" que tenía hacía Sakura, en realidad era que estaba empezando a desarrollar sentimientos hacía ella. Sentimientos que no los entendía y en vez de ayudarlo, lo desalentaba y confundía mucho. Con el pasar de los días, él se apoyó en Eriol notablemente, hasta que se convirtieron en mejores amigos. Aunque era un poco extraño dada la personalidad de ambos. Sin embargo, tanto el inglés como el chino se buscaban para aliviar tensiones y preocupaciones, por una parte, por los problemas "amorosos de adolescentes" y por otra, por la responsabilidad que tenían al momento de asumir el cargo de sus respectivas empresas.

Y con el pasar del tiempo, aquello no disminuyó. Al contrario, se fortaleció, llevándolo a los dos hacerse socios de manera mutua y creando así una alianza entre ambas corporaciones. Después se les uniría Tomoyo, al contraer matrimonio con Eriol. Y eso fue sorpresa para todos, incluido Sonomi, madre de Tomoyo. _"Simplemente, nos enamoramos"_ , fue la respuesta escueta de Daidouji hacia el mundo. Pero había algo más, y Sakura, prima y mejor amiga, lograría sacarle las verdades a la heredera del imperio de jugueterías de Japón. No fue tan difícil, después de todo.

—Xiaolang Li, ¿me pusiste atención? ¿O te perdiste de nuevo en tus pensamientos?

—Te puse atención, amor —Shaoran suspiro y cogió tiernamente la mano de su esposa, y le acaricio el dorso con amor —. Mira, ellas están pasando por una etapa muy complicada. Han estado juntas por tres años, y no sólo eso, Sakura. Han viajado y convivido de una manera especial. Y ahora, se están enfrentando a la adultez de una manera casi cruel. De una manera que ninguno la puede entender, porque no lo vivimos de la misma manera. Y eso lo sabes bien…

Sakura pensó por unos momentos las palabras de su esposo. Él tenía razón, a pesar de que es empresario y su carrera siempre estuvo conectada con ese mundo, el de los negocios. Sin embargo, también había aprendido a observar detenidamente a las personas, y analizarlas. Se preparo en aquella maestría en Recursos Humanos, y a cómo detectar ciertos comportamientos en las personas. Algo habitual si quieres contratar a una persona con excelentes virtudes y ganas de crecer tanto personalmente como profesionalmente.

Y por un momento, como si un rayo de luz cruzara por su mente de manera rápida, se dio cuenta que el comportamiento que tenían Ritsu y Yui, era exactamente el mismo que Shaoran tuvo con ella cuando decidieron experimentar por primera vez ese _lado._

 _El lado del sexo BDSM, duro y sin compasión_.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Dato referencial:

[12] Japonés que ganó un premio Nobel por Inmunología.

[13] Frase tomada del fic Hilo del Destino, escrito por Ana5Harmony. Autora de la frase, y de la historia.

[14] **_Cantante:_** _Lana del Rey: **Canción:** Born to die. **Album:** Born to die _

[15] Tomado de la página web /chop-suey-de-pollo-y-verduras/ Se explica paso a paso la preparación de este.

Me alegraria mucho que me dejaran **Review**. Sin mas que adicionar.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Saludos.


	8. Sólo por ti

**********************Advertencia:********************** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

 **Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura CardCaptor le pertencen al grupo Clamp

 **Advertencia:** Los personajes de Free! le pertencen a Kōji Ōji y Futoshi Nishiya

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VI: Sólo por ti**_

" _Todo lo que hice, y aún sigo haciendo, es por ti. Porque te amo como no tienes idea."_ _Diana "LadyMoon6" L._

 **Yui's POV**

 _Cuerda_

 _Antifaz_

 _Pinzas de madera_

 _Cinturón de cuero_

 _Palitas de madera_

 _Fusta_

 _Fusta de Doma_

 _Flogger_

 _Ella estaba en el suelo, arrodillada y con las manos en la espalda. Esposada. No decía nada, tampoco había que decir algo. Sonreí con perversión, y sentí en mi pecho mucho placer provocando que sonriera. Mi cabeza estaba desconectada totalmente del resto de mi cuerpo, y cualquier orden que le diera, no la acataría. Mi corazón estaba desesperado por sentir algo, porque para ese momento no sentía nada. Ni pena, ni compasión, ni nada. Absolutamente nada._

 _Estaba vacía por dentro._

 _Mire hacia mi derecha, encontrándome con el armario donde poseía objetos del BDSM. Caminé hasta él y escogí el antifaz, la cuerda y la fusta. Nada mal para una principiante como yo, pero tenía una idea. Lo había visto en alguna película porno, y también cuando empecé a introducirme en este mundo. Primero fui espectadora, y observaba cada detalle: el tipo de amarrado, la postura de ambos (sumiso y domina), la forma de azotar. Todo lo había visto y ahora me tocaba ponerlo en práctica._

 _Me acerque hasta donde estaba mi sumisa con los tres objetos en la mano derecha, me puse detrás de ella, y con la mano izquierda le acaricie el cabello para luego pasar al rostro. Me percate que tenía los ojos cerrados, y temblaba. "Tranquila, no pasará nada más de lo que tú me permitas hacer. Sólo recuerda seguir mis ordenes, y no te castigaré." Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que se calmara. Mi voz fue tranquila y dulce._

 _Como si aún habitaba en mí la vieja Yui Hirasawa. Pero no era así. Ella ya no estaba más en mí…_

Abrí los ojos y los cerré de nuevo con brusquedad, en un acto de reflejo por la luz que me daba directamente. Volví a intentar abrirlos, pero esta vez de manera pausada, acoplándome a esa luz. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, y se debía al sueño que tuve. Últimamente estoy teniendo esa clase de sueños, en el cual representa mis primeros inicios en el mundo del BDSM. A veces me pregunto cuál fue el motivo que me llevó a entrar ahí.

Y no encuentro expilaciones. No todavía.

Azusa no sabe esa parte de mí; no tengo el valor de decírselo. Cada vez que podemos estar juntas, aprovecho el tiempo para compartirlo con ella. Y quiero, de verdad que quiero, no topar ese tema; por eso lucho incondicionalmente de que ese _asunto_ no sea sacado a la luz en nuestros encuentros. No quiero ni estoy dispuesta a perderla. Pero recientemente, algo dentro de mí me dice que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que haga, la voy a perder de igual manera. Y por dos cosas: por mentirle y por practicar _ese tipo de sexo_.

No sé en qué punto de mi vida me perdí. Y estoy más que segura que no fue a raíz de haber escuchado esa conversación de las chicas en el club. Fue atrás, mucho tiempo atrás. Y cuando me di cuenta, estaba entrando a una espiral de autodestrucción que, posiblemente, ni yo misma podría salvarme. Hay momentos que me acuerdo de mis padres y de mi hermana menor, pero hay otros, en que prefiero tenerlos lejos de mi mente y de mi corazón. Yo tomé esa decisión, yo asumiré las consecuencias de estas.

En la universidad me está yendo bien. Tengo las calificaciones más altas, y me gusta la carrera que escogí. Al principio no entendía el porqué, pero ahora lo hago. A veces, cuando tengo esas noches de insomnio, me pongo a escribir lo que tengo en mente y en el corazón. Y así nació el borrador de mi primer libro, en el cual narra la historia de una chica que se enamora de su mejor amiga, pero que sabe que es en _amor imposible._

Y el final puede variar. Aunque deseo que sea trágico, porque eso es lo que tengo en mi mente. Sin embargo, cuando lo escribo no sale como yo quiero, y me frustro porque recuerdo tantas cosas, sobre todo, cuando uno vive una realidad dura, con todos los matices que puede darle el universo y lo que menos quisiera leer es algo triste. Sería como echar más leña al fuego, y yo lo que quiero es que mi lector disfrute de lo que está escrito en esas hojas.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé, prácticamente encuclillas, procurando no despertar a Ritsu. Cada vez que veo a mi mejor amiga en ese estado, me produce mucha tristeza. Quiero que ella sea feliz, pero sé a consciencia que esa felicidad tiene nombre y apellido: Mio Akiyama. Ella es una buena chica y había sido prácticamente la mejor amiga de la baterista desde que eran unos infantes; crecieron juntas y vivieron tantas cosas, que ahora verlas lejos una de la otra me produce impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ayudarlas.

Ritsu ya no volvió a ser la misma de antes desde aquella vez que se enfrentó a la bajista en el salón del consejo estudiantil en instituto Sakuragaoka. Pero sorprendió a todos cuando fue a la facultad de Medicina, y ahí esta ella, estudiando con ahínco para sacar su título; aunque se juega el todo por el todo, por el hecho de mantener la beca. No supe que pasó con sus padres, pero si con su hermano. Satoshi decidió definitivamente involucrarse con nosotros en la banda.

Pero ni eso le hacía la feliz a mi mejor amiga.

Saqué mi libreta de anotaciones, y arranqué con furia la hoja donde había escrito las ideas que tenía para mi historia nueva. E inmediatamente empecé a escribir lo que tenía en mente:

 _No debí fijarme en ella, pero este corazón terco lo hizo. Y ahora pago las consecuencias sufriendo en el silencio más profundo. Ese mismo que lo cree yo con mi alejamiento, y la indiferencia. A veces la veo a lo lejos, sólo para asegurarme que está bien, pero siempre supe que ella era un imposible para mí. ¿Cómo alguien como ella se iba a enamorar de alguien como yo? Un ángel tiene prohibido sentir amor por un demonio. Y yo era el demonio sin salvación._

 _Cuando me encontraba apartada del resto de los mortales, me refugiaba en mis pensamientos — procuraba, con esfuerzo enorme, no tener pensamientos autodestructivos, pero me era imposible. Tenía que fingir, y hacerlo lo más creíble que pueda. Y no era fácil —. Suspiré de manera pesada y quedamente. No quería que nadie me escuchase, tampoco que me miraran con total pena. Porque la pena y la compasión no iban conmigo por ningún lado._

 _No tenía, tampoco, con quien desahogarme. Así que todo lo que hacía, sabiendo que me estaba lastimando profundamente, era quedarme callada y observar. De vez en cuando miraba el reloj y como el tiempo pasaba, convirtiéndose en una tortura para mí. Lentamente, y dolorosamente. De vez en cuando, escribía en lo primero que encontraba a la mano: una libreta, un cuaderno, un papel destrozado, una servilleta, etc. Sólo me importaba plasmar lo que estaba sintiendo, de expresar lo que con palabras no puedo hacerlo._

 _Suspiré de nuevo, y me perdí en los recuerdos. De la primera vez que nos hablamos, y que no sólo fue un saludo. De aquella vez, por ejemplo, que compartimos un poco más de conocernos mientras comíamos en un restaurante. O de aquel día en que ella estaba llorando porque no obtuvo la nota que quería, y que sintió que le habían robado milésimas de puntos. O de ese momento en que ella estaba enojada porque él no le respondía el teléfono, y que no era la primera vez._

 _No debí fijarme en ella, pero este corazón terco lo hizo. Y ahora pago las consecuencias sufriendo en el silencio más profundo. Autocastigándome por sentir algo de amor; uno verdadero y sincero. No supe en que momento me enamoré, pero sé que lo hago de una manera que jamás lo hice; es más fuerte que mi voluntad de olvidarla. Y porque la amo, la debo dejar ir. Ella eligió su destino al lado de una persona que tiene mala reputación; pero es feliz. Y si ella es feliz, yo seré feliz, aunque el precio sea alto._

 _Y ese precio es fingir amistad, cuando hay un amor honesto y abierto._

 _Ese precio de mentir que todo está bien, pero la realidad es que me cuesta olvidarla. Me cuesta dejarla ir. Y por eso, a la distancia, esa que es bien lejana, y que ella no lo note, la cuido mucho. Y procuro estar atenta a sus necesidades, aguardando la fe y la esperanza que ella algún día se dé cuenta que siempre estuve para ella de manera desinteresada; de manera perseverante y paciente esperándola a que me eligiera a mí. Que sabrá que yo siempre la protegeré, incluso de mí misma, y que la amaré como ella se lo merece._

 _Pero no estoy segura de que ese día llegue…_

Observe lo que había escrito y me gustó mucho. Se asemeja un poco a mi realidad, aunque la diferencia es que hasta este momento yo me encontraba aún con Azusa, pero no dejaba de tener cierta intranquilidad de pensar que en cualquier momento ella me diga _adiós_. Aquello me atormentaba cada vez que veo el tiempo pasar, y me doy cuenta de que las cosas no se están calmando como yo esperaba. Me dolía demasiado, porque de verdad amo Azusa; con todo lo que soy, con todo lo que tengo.

Suspire, posando mis ojos en la nota que acaba de escribir. Por un momento recordé cuando entré al club cuando estudiaba en el instituto. Fui una ingenua en ese entonces, creyendo que nada podría pasar; pensando que siempre estaríamos juntas superando cualquier inconveniente, hasta que llegó _ella…_ La misma que me cambió por completo. La misma que provoco que abriera los ojos de una manera abrupta y dolorosa.

Luego vino la conversación que escuchamos Ritsu, Jun y yo.

Ella tenía la razón absoluta. Y yo quería seguir creyendo que estaba equivocada.

Luego me refugie en el sexo BDSM de una manera irreconocible. Era en esos momentos que dejaba que salieran todos mis demonios y les permitía jugar como ellos quisieran. A veces podría ser sádica y me asustaba porque llegaría el momento en que estaría en _esa situación_ con Azusa y si los dejaba salir, ella se asustaría y lo que me preocupaba no era en sí en que terminara la relación, sino que definitivamente ni siquiera me mirase o conservara nuestra amistad.

La amo demasiado para permitirle que se vaya así nomás de mi vida.

Prefiero que se vaya con otra persona, y sea feliz, pero conservando su amistad, a que se vaya para siempre de mi vida. Eso no lo soportaría, y tal vez caiga en un abismo sin retorno, recibiendo más heridas de lo que uno pueda imaginar.

—Madrugaste, Yui.

Pegue un brinco al escuchar a Ritsu. Me giré y la vi ahí parada con dos jarras de bebida. Supuse que era chocolate caliente; ella sonrío con cierta nostalgia e imagine de que trataba. La baterista aún tenía sentimientos hacía Mio, y así como yo, no queríamos las cosas nos salieran como nos están saliendo. A pesar de estar estudiando carreras diferentes, siempre teníamos tiempo para ensayar y conversar. Yo procuraba no hablarle de mi relación con Azusa, tampoco le comentaba lo que sentía o pensaba al respecto. No quería lastimarla.

—Sí. Madrugué y como estaba inspiraba, decidí escribir un poco —sonreí amigablemente aceptando el jarro con la bebida.

—Es chocolate caliente.

Mire a Ritsu y ambas nos estábamos hablando en silencio. Sabíamos, sin necesidad de decir una palabra, que nuestra situación no era nada sencilla. Observe que ella se sentaba en el sofá que teníamos en la sala, dejando el jarro sobre la mesa de centro, y hundía la cabeza en sus manos. Suspiró fuertemente, y se sentía que estaba frustrada por todo. Mio, sus padres, su hermano, la banda.

—No sé qué nos pasó, Yui —empezó diciendo aún con la cabeza hundida en sus manos —. No sé en qué momento todo se descontroló. Papá no me habla desde que se enteró que Satoshi sabe cantar y está con nosotros en la banda. Tampoco me dirige la palabra cuando le dijeron del pequeño problema que tuve con Mio en la sala del consejo estudiantil —alzó la cabeza y enfocó su mirada en mi —. Papá ama demasiado a Mio, y cuando se enteró, fue el infierno en casa. Así que, aquí estoy: sin familia. Sólo me queda mi hermano y él me apoya, pero no dejo de sentirme culpable de que no se hable con papá y mamá.

—La vida es dura, Ritsu. Y no siempre tenemos el control de las situaciones en nuestras manos. Lo que pasó ahí fue simplemente la explosión de lo que llevabas guardando por tanto tiempo. No es culpa tuya, tampoco de ellos, ni de Mio. Nadie aquí tiene culpa de nada, porque el resultado que hemos dado es porque así lo decidimos. Y nadie nos obligó a tomar aquellas decisiones.

—Lo sé…

—No has dormido mucho, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Estuve estudiando hasta bien entrada de madruga. Que esas fórmulas químicas no son tan fáciles, déjame decirte.

—Pero es lo que quisiste estudiar, Ritsu. Y si eres feliz preparándote para ser una doctora que ayuda a los demás de manera desinteresada, pues hazlo. No caigas nunca, por más difícil que sea.

—Lo entiendo. Tú, ¿cómo vas?

—Bien —me encogí de hombros restando importancia. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Y deje que el silencio cayera sobre nosotras.

 **Normal's POV**

Azusa no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Su Yui practicaba sexo BDSM de una manera fuerte y sin compasión. No. Ella no podría hacer eso. Es decir, lo puede hacer, ¿pero que no tenga compasión de la persona con quien tiene relaciones? Ella dudaba mucho. Se quedó en silencio, simplemente escuchando lo que le decían y mirando las fotos que tenía delante de ella. Imágenes fuertes sin duda alguna, sin embargo, estaba preparada. Nakano intuía que algo así hacía Yui. Y lo hacía por su comportamiento y su rechazo a ser tocada, además de otras muestras que daba. Podría llamarse "señales."

—¿Esto es todo?

—Sí…

—Gracias por la información.

—Deberías reconsiderar en seguir con Yui…

—No hay nada que reconsiderar, _Samantha_ —dijo su nombre entre dientes, conteniéndose la ira que lo tenía atorado en la garganta.

Azusa se levantó con la carpeta y salió de la cafetería con dirección a la casa de Nodoka. Se fue sin despedirse dejando a una Samantha muy sonriente. Evans tomó un sorbo de su café, y cantó victoria internamente. La pequeña neko necesitaba hablar con alguien, y esa persona era Nodoka Manabe. La ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil conocía muy bien a Yui desde que eran unas tiernas infantes. Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue terminar la relación, pero no le daría el gusto a esa mujer, que de un momento a otro apareció en sus vidas, en especial en la de Yui buscando algo.

Y no descansaría hasta encontrar el motivo.

Con esa información, su decisión estaba tomada. Ya estaba a punto de entrar a la Universidad, y si antes tenía alguna duda, ahora no. Quería ayudar a su novia. Quería apoyarla en todo, que sintiera que tenía alguien que no la iba a juzgar por sus decisiones, erróneas o acertadas; que no le reclamaría nada, y que, por el contrario, le demostraría que cualquier persona puede equivocarse porque es parte del proceso de vida.

Es parte del crecimiento del ser humano.

 _Samantha Evans. ¿Por qué apareciste en nuestras vidas justo ahora? ¿Qué tramas? ¿Qué quieres?_

 **Kotobuki's house**

—¿Estas segura Mio? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Sí, Mugi. Nunca me había sentido tan segura en mi vida. Ya no soy esa adolescente tímida y retraída, ahora soy una mujer y debo asumir mis responsabilidades. Debo enfrentarme a la vida y a mis propios miedos, porque si no lo hago yo misma, nadie lo va a hacer por mí.

—De eso no tengo duda. Nunca las tuve, pero me ha tomado por sorpresa el hecho de haberte cambiado de carrera. No me mal intérpretes, Mio. Pero me choca que dejes de estudiar Filosofía y Literatura…

—No es tan chocante cuando el motivo de mi cambio de carrera es bien fuerte, Mugi. De verdad quiero ayudarla, pero para hacerlo, debo entender muchas cosas…

—Y tú amabas la literatura y son dos veces que renuncias aquello por _ella_ …

—Porque finalmente acepte mis sentimientos. Será un camino largo de recorrer, pero para ayudarla, debo ayudarme a mí misma, primero. Y bueno, renuncie a la carrera, pero no a la pasión que tengo por escribir. Seguiré haciéndolo, pero no de manera tan profesional.

Mugi suspiró. Estaba hablando por teléfono con Mio, y quería entender por qué dejó aquella carrera para cambiarse a otra. Comprendía los motivos, de verdad que sí, pero llegar al punto de dejar uno de sus sueños para ayudar a otros desde el campo de la ciencia; de la medicina mental, había mucha diferencia. Pero no era imposible. De hecho, Mio podría escribir excelentes artículos para revistas de medicina, sabría cómo poner las palabras exactas y sencillas para una mejor comprensión.

Miró a su acompañante que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Se levantó procurando no despertarla; habían tenido un día largo y cansado y a pesar de que eran recién las siete de la noche, ambas habían decidido irse a dormir para descansar bien. Hasta que el móvil de la tecladista sonó. Y no podía negarle una mano a su amiga, que hasta ese momento se encontraba con todo el dolor de haber perdido a su mejor amiga de la infancia. Y la perdió por cobardía y falta de comunicación de ambas.

Aunque Ritsu mostró cambios antes de tiempo, nadie se fijó en ello. Y ahí venía la pregunta: ¿O fingió muy bien que seguía siendo la misma, o todos fueron ciegos y no aceptaban aquellos cambios? Y ese día llegó, cuando exploto en la sala del consejo estudiantil dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Mugi recuerda con tristeza como estuvo Sawako después de aquello. Ella se culpaba por lo sucedido y pensó que no merecía el puesto que tenía. Pero la realidad era otra y había que entender que las personas toman decisiones por su propia voluntad. Y Ritsu la había tomado hace mucho tiempo, y fue ella quien decidió irse para otro lado junto con Yui y Jun.

Mugi había tomado la decisión de no quedarse en los dormitorios de la Universidad ese primer año, quería pasar un tiempo más en casa con sus padres y Sumire, sobre todo porque ella aún cursaba el último periodo del instituto Sakuragaoka y aún le quedaba ver a qué Universidad deseaba ingresar. Y ese era el otro punto por el cual ella se quedó; quería acercarse a su hermana y no sabía como hacerlo.

Tsumugi recordó, por un momento, como había iniciado todo con Sawako. Creyó que había sido simplemente una admiración de adolescente hacia su maestra, porque ella era "perfecta" y muy cordial con las estudiantes. Sin embargo, a partir de aquel día en que había decidido ser la tutora del club de música ligera, algunos sentimientos ocultos que tuvo la rubia, salieron y fue el inicio de algo nuevo. Ya para el final de su etapa en el instituto, fue que tomó la decisión más importante de su vida.

—¿Mugi? ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí, Mio. Aquí estoy… —Mugi sintió unos brazos fuertes rodearle la cintura, y por el olor, sabía que era ella. Su novia.

—¿Estás enojada por la decisión que tomé?

—No puedo estar enojada, Mio. Es tu vida, y tú sabrás que decisiones, convenientes para ti y tu felicidad, tomarás. Yo sólo soy tu amiga, y te apoyo hasta donde puedo. Sin embargo, ¿estás segura de querer hacer eso?

—Sí. La semana pasada ya ingresé los papeles de cambio de carrera. Fui aceptada, y no tuve problemas. Ya sabes, mis buenas notas y eso… —Mio se quedó en silencio, procurando no revelar más. De hecho, cuando ella propuso las carreras, lleno dos formularios. El primero fue a donde Sawako, donde decía lo siguiente:

 **Nombres:** Mio Akiyama

 **Curso:** 3-2

 **Carreras que seguir:** Filosofía y Literatura especialidad Oeste, Medicina

 **Universidades donde aplica:** Kyoto University, Osaka University

El segundo, lo ingreso a la misma universidad de Kyoto, pero agregado otra carrea:

 **Nombres:** Mio Akiyama

 **Curso que está siguiendo:** 3-2

 **Carreras que seguir:** Filosofía y Literatura especialidad Oeste, Psicología, Medicina

Mugi sutilmente se despidió de su amiga, y se giró para abrazarse a su novia. Toda la situación se había transformado en algo complicado, cuando apenas eran unas adolescentes. Pero tenían la confianza entera de que saldrían de ese bache. De que nada era imposible y que el tiempo dirá lo que tenga que decir. Le dolía, porque, al fin y al cabo, ellas se volvieron muy unidas y habían vivido lo mejor de esa etapa de su vida. Sobre todo, cuando reabrieron el club de música de ligera. Después llegaría Sawako.

Sawako le acariciaba sutilmente la espalda a su novia. Desde aquel día en que ambas se confesaron sus sentimientos, las dos estuvieron más tranquilas. Aunque sabían que sería muy difícil de comunicarles aquella noticia a los señores Kotobuki. Hasta que un día fueron descubiertas sin querer por la madre de Tsumugi. Y lejos de estar molesta, se encontraba preocupaba. Y aquello le hacía sentir a la Reina del Teclado con el corazón partido; aceptaba cualquier cosa, menos ver a su madre con el rostro de angustia de que algo les pase. Al fin y al cabo, Sumire también era su hermana, y tenía que aceptarlo.

Dejó que el silencio las abrazara por un momento.

Dejó que su novia la tranquilizara cómo sólo ella sabe hacerlo.

Dejó todo en manos de Kami-sama.

 **Akiyama's House**

 **Mio's POV**

Mire por un momento la foto que Ritsu y yo nos habíamos tomado hace tiempo, y me entró una nostalgia profunda. No recuerdo que, durante todo este tiempo, ella y yo hubiésemos discutidos como lo hicimos aquel día en el salón del consejo estudiantil. Deje el portarretrato encima del escritorio y estaba dispuesta a empezar desde cero si era necesario. Mamá solía decirme: **"los grandes cambios no vienen del cielo, sino del infierno."** Ahora entendía lo que significaba.

Estar lejos de casa me hacía sentir mal, porque dejaba a mamá sola completamente. Sin embargo, ella suele estar en casa de las Nakano dos o tres veces por semana. Yo suelo ir desde el viernes en la tarde, que salgo de la Universidad, y paso el fin de semana con ella. Papá está de viaje de negocios, y por ende nosotras nos quedamos solas. Esta vez, el viaje va a durar seis meses. Suspire. Al menos yo tenía a papá y a mamá, Azusa sólo tenía a su madre. Pienso que por eso mamá decidió acompañarlas por ese tiempo, para darse compañía mutuamente.

Prendí mi laptop, y esperé pacientemente a que cargara el sistema. Tardaba un poco, pero no me importaba. En ese lapso de minutos, volví a rearmar la idea que tenía en mente. Cuando hablé con mamá de cambiarme de carrera, ella se sorprendió, sin embargo, decidió apoyarme. Aunque me dijo lo mismo que Mugi: yo renunciaba por segunda vez a lo que tanto amaba, por _ella_. Pero así es el amor, ¿no? El amor te hace cometer locuras, y la primera vez no cuenta mucho, ya que fui yo, internamente que esperaba que alguien me dijera algo como lo hizo _ella_.

Vi la pantalla, y el fondo de esta tenía una foto de las cinco juntas, y Ritsu me tenía abrazada por la cintura sonriendo. No voy a negar que cuando lo hizo, trate, vale la pena decir, sin éxito alguno, ocultar mi rubor. Ritsu siempre buscaba la manera de hacerme sonrojar o enojar; yo sabía que ella lo hacía por verme bien, se esforzaba mucho. Y yo no me di cuenta, hasta ese día que fue inevitable decirnos adiós, sin tener la necesidad de abrir nuestros labios.

E inevitablemente, perdí a mi mejor amiga.

Tal vez el que estemos separadas nos haga reencontrarnos a nosotras mismas, y descubrir que es lo que en verdad sentimos la una hacía la otra. Pero yo la sigo amando, y no sé cuando se desarrollo ese sentimiento. Todo fue inesperado para mí, algo nuevo que llegó de una manera desprevenida, y no supe reaccionar en ese momento. Pero ahora, sé lo que siento y hacía donde voy. Estoy segura de que todo este proceso por el cual aún sigo transitando, me está haciendo crecer como persona. Y puedo ver con más claridad, lo que en su momento no lo hice.

La vida es de muchos sacrificios, y estoy segura de que este que estoy haciendo valdrá la pena. Tomará mucho tiempo, pero no importa. Algo dentro de mi me dice que es lo necesario para todos y así poder crecer. Desperté de mis pensamientos cuando sonó el timbre de llamada de mi móvil. Era Yui, y no me sorprendió mucho que digamos, ya que ella al estar en relación con Azusa, se acercó un poco más a nosotras, pero no era como antes. Supongo que todo tiene su proceso.

En realidad, Yui se vuelve "dócil" cuando esta con Azusa, y hace las cosas sin poner "peros" de por medio. Y la entiendo. La guitarrista la ama demasiado a la pequeña que incluso daría la vida de ella misma con tal verla feliz. Azusa, por su parte se la veía mucho más madura, y estaba más abierta a escuchar a cada una de nosotras, para luego darnos un consejo. Ella es la única que no sabe de mi decisión y estaba debatiéndome si comentarle o no. Después de todo, Azusa y Ritsu tomaron sus caminos, y se distanciaron, a causa de todos estos problemas que empezaron en algún momento en que ninguna se dio cuenta. Y yo no quería más problemas entre nosotras.

—Así que te cambiaste de carrera, Mio.

—Hola, Yui. Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo sigues tú?

—Mio, deja el sarcasmo a un lado que no te queda. No debiste hacerlo.

—Es mi decisión…

—Sé que es tu decisión. La respeto, pero no deberías haberlo hecho, es mi opinión.

—Lo sé, pero siento que tenía que hacerlo, por mí, por _ella_. Es un todo, ¿sabes? Siempre quise estudiar esa carrera, por encima de Literatura. Salvo que nunca lo dije a nadie, y lo llevaba dentro de mí, y vivía con esa angustia. Lo hago, Yui, porque quiero ayudar a más personas.

—Azusa me dijo lo mismo cuando me dijo que estudiaría esa carrera…

—Porque te ama, Yui. Ella decidió quedarse a tu lado, conociendo tu lado oscuro. La vida no te da siempre respuestas…

—Lo sé. Veámonos uno de estos días, Mio. Así hablamos mejor.

—Esta semana se me complica, por el papeleo del cambio, y ponerme al día. Sería para la próxima semana, ¿te parece?

—Claro. Hasta entonces, Mio.

Me despedí de Yui con mucha nostalgia. Saber que ella no es la misma me producía muchos sentimientos encontrados. Hasta el día de hoy nunca supimos que fue lo que escucharon ellas para que cambiaran tanto. Y yo me he estado echando la culpa, porque fui una de las principales que le exigió a Ritsu cambios por su personalidad y ahora todas pagamos las consecuencias de aquello. Sin embargo, entendí que cada ser humano es libre de tomar las decisiones que mejor les plazca.

Miré la pantalla, y ahí estaba. El logo, el lema y posiblemente las letras de las nuevas canciones. Si Ritsu tenía una nueva banda, yo también tendría una. Y las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo. Ahora sólo quedaba una reunión para determinar pequeños detalles, y así empezar con esta nueva era. Y no sería precisamente algo _pop_ como han estado acostumbrados. Sería algo mucho más sombrío, sacando todo lo que el ser humano puede tener en esos momentos de extrema oscuridad.

 **Chouko's POV**

 **Hirasawa's House**

" _Carta #..._

 _Por hoy no pondré el número a esta carta. No tengo ganas de hacerlo, tampoco me nace llevar un orden a esta altura del momento. Cuando empecé a escribir las cartas, lo hice como medio de desahogo, de expresar lo que llevaba dentro de mi ser. En estas cartas he escrito algunas cosas sobre de como me he estado sintiendo con respecto a mis amigas, mi familia, y sobre todo de mí misma. De aquellas emociones que en ocasiones me torturaban e iban acompañados de pensamientos autodestructivos._

 _No recuerdo exactamente cuando empecé a experimentar el cigarrillo y el alcohol, que luego no me satisficiera y que buscaba desesperadamente otro nivel de experiencia; y encontré uno, por casualidades de la vida y que me dejaba esa sensación de placer absoluto, el que provocaba el poder liberar a mis demonios. Ese sería el sexo BDSM. A veces me pregunto que pasaría si mi familia se entera de la vida nueva que estoy llevando, pero luego lo olvido porque sé que ellos ya tienen su vida realizada viajando por trabajo y por placer. Y no les culpo de ello. De hecho, ellos nos tuvieron a mi hermana y a mi muy jóvenes y prácticamente no tuvieron un disfrute de su juventud._

 _Recriminarles el porqué nos abandonan a estas alturas del partido sería absurdo. Yo me acostumbré a la soledad desde que era una cría, hasta parte de mi adolescencia. La vecina, a la cual le apodaba cariñosamente "abuelita", fue un pilar fundamental en nuestra crianza. Pero yo me seguía sintiendo vacía. Ui, que era la más madura de las dos, asumió su rol desde temprana edad; ella se percató que tenía que hacerlo para sobrevivir, en cambio yo, aún aguardaba la esperanza de que papá y mamá estuvieran aquí, junto a nosotras. No fue así, y todo lo que vino después, fue por mi culpa: mi inmadurez e infantilismo._

 _No negaré que no me preocupe por mi futuro; estaba en ese punto en donde todo me daba igual. Luego, cuando escuché aquella conversación, me di cuenta de que, si quería conquistar a una mujer, yo debía empezar por madurar, y asumir responsabilidades. Y fue, cuando por casualidad de la vida, conocí a Evans, una amiga de mamá del trabajo. Evans me llevó al mundo más oscuro, y yo me dejé ir…"_

No quise seguir leyendo. Para esas alturas, yo estaba llorando, y en mis manos aún tenía el papel de la carta de Yui que la encontré por cosas de la vida. Ahora pienso que fue Kamisama que me la puso para que yo la leyera y me diera cuenta de algunas cosas. Pero seguía sin darme respuestas al porqué mi hija cambió tan drásticamente. Una parte era los viajes que yo realizaba junto a mi esposo por cuestiones laborables; porque ambos pensábamos que así, creceríamos a nivel de negocio y podríamos haber dado una mejor educación nuestras hijas.

Me equivoque.

Yui, de un momento a otro se convirtió en una niña introvertida, encerrada en su mundo. Luego estaba esa Evans, la cual mi hija mayor la nombra en su carta. Evans y yo éramos cercanas, amigas prácticamente de toda la vida, y no pude imaginarme que ella practicaba aquel tipo de sexo, y que posteriormente involucraría a Yui. Sin embargo, tengo mis dudas del porqué Evans haría algo así. Es decir, ella no podría haberse arriesgado con una adolescente sabiendo que la ley le caería encima, ¿o sí?

Mi cabeza estaba con un mar de dudas. Pensamientos que van y vienen, y yo sigo con la carta en mis manos, queriendo entender que es lo que realmente pasaba con mis hijas. Sobre todo, Yui. Siento que la ausencia de ambos le afectó de alguna manera, y ella lo ocultaba siendo así: despreocupada e infantil. Pero ahora, es diferente. Y en estos momentos le agradezco a Azusa el que haya aparecido en la vida de mi hija y que desee apoyarla en todo.

No voy a negar que me duele ver a mis dos únicas hijas sufrir. Ui, por una parte, estaba sintiendo la ausencia de su hermana mayor, y también la indiferencia. Yui, por la otra, estaba sumida en una oscuridad que temo no podrá salir, al menos que Azusa tenga la valentía de quedarse a su lado, sabiendo que ella tiene sus demonios que la controlan y pueden provocar muchas cosas. Algunas hirientes.

Me levante de la cama de mi hija, porque había entrado a su cuarto para recordarla un poco. Para analizar en que punto Shinobu y yo no nos percatamos de que nuestra hija se estaba hundiendo. Una hoja encima del escritorio me llamó la atención y me acerque a ver de que se trataba; a estas alturas del partido, ya estaba "preparada" para leer de todo. Y era un poema, escrito por la misma Yui.

 **A ti[16]**

Si pudiera decirte que lo siento,

Estaría mintiendo.

Si pudiera decirte que no me importa,

Estaría mintiendo, de nuevo.

Sólo puedo decirte lo que tengo,

Aquellas emociones dentro de mi ser;

Aquellos pensamientos que recorren cada parte de mi mente,

Sólo puedo decirte lo que tengo dentro de mí.

Si pudiera contar las estrellas,

Lo haría sin dudarlo.

Por ti haría lo que fuera,

Por ti, te daría el universo.

A ti te debo disculpas,

Y te debo mi salvación.

Si pudiera bajarte las estrellas,

No lo dudaría ni un segundo; lo haría.

 **Beautiful Death [17]**

Close your eyes,

Let the body flow,

Everything is one thing,

One minimum thing is everything.

You only want is meet the death,

You wish talk to him

Everything is one thing,

One minimum thing is the universe.

"Beautiful death,

My heart is yours,

My soul is no more here,

Please, beautiful death, stay here with me."

You write your name in the space,

You want people know about you,

You wish would meet the death,

You want to have a little conversation with him.

"Beautiful death,

You aren't anything without the life;

You soul is so empty like me,

We both are walking to nowhere."

You are writing a letter,

You close your eyes,

You let the body flow,

May be this time you will meet the death.

Decir que no estaba asombrada, era mentir. Yui había escrito dos poemas, y el segundo estaba totalmente en inglés, y era más profundo. Pude sentir el dolor de mi pequeña hija; profundo calado en todo su ser. ¿Y si ella se estaba sintiendo vacía y perdida? ¿Cómo no nos percatamos antes? ¿En qué punto todo esto se descontroló? Y ahí estaba yo, parada en la mitad de la habitación de mi hija mayor, con un mar de preguntas sin encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba.

Que una madre necesitaba.

 **Normal's POV**

 **Cafetería "Sweety"**

Un suspiro sale de sus labios. Miró alrededor de la cafetería, y estaba un poco llena; parejas en un lado conversando, amistades riéndose de alguna broma por otro, solteros mirando el móvil, y ella. Ella estaba sentada esperando que llegara su café expresso que había solicitado. Otro suspiro salió de sus labios y miro el móvil para asegurarse de la hora: 16:00. Sabía que su mejor amiga estaba a punto de llegar, ella jamás llegaba impuntual. Se conocían de años.

— _Vamos Atsuko, no seas floja —le dijo su amiga que veía con ojos divertidos como le costaba seguir el ritmo del juego —. Y pensar que yo soy la lenta, ¿eso no es lo que dices siempre?_

— _Cállate —le contesto entre dientes —. El hecho que tú seas una buena estratega de juego, y hábil para eludir, al contrario, no implica que todos seamos iguales. Además, tú sabes que los deportes no se me dan bien. Yo prefiero tocar un instrumento._

— _Eso es verdad —bajo la mirada sintiéndose un poco culpable —. No quise ofenderte Atsuko…_

— _Déjalo ya…_

—Déjalo ya. Ya no sigas torturándote…

Masomi levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una Atsuko que le sonreía amablemente. Tomó asiento, y una camarera se acerco a pedir la orden. El silencio volvió a reinar alrededor de las dos, sumidas en sus pensamientos. Sus hijas estaban cruzando una línea imaginaria entre lo correcto y lo rebelde, sobre todo Ritsu. Y era algo que ninguna de las dos se lo hubiese imaginado. ¿Qué derivo a que la castaña tomara esa actitud? ¿Y Satoshi? ¿A qué venia todo esto?

Todo era tan confuso, que ninguna de las dos se atrevía a decir una palabra de la situación. Ninguna quería entrar en ese espacio en donde la realidad es superior a la ficción; donde la realidad se basa en algo mucho más complejo de lo que una persona normal pudiese entender. Atsuko sabía que la relación de su esposo con sus dos hijos no iba bien, porque Ryu estaba dolido. No estaba defraudado por que Satoshi cantara, o que Ritsu tocara la batería; estaba herido por la falta de confianza de sus dos retoños.

Atsuko y Masomi se conocían desde la tierna adolescencia. Esa etapa en que todo joven quiere hacer lo que le dicta el corazón, lo que cree que esta bien, lo que les dará la libertad que tanto buscan. Sin saber que afuera hay un mundo mucho más cruel, más salvaje, más hiriente. Tanto Tainaka como Akiyama habían compartido vivencias, y ambas se apoyaban en todo, incluso cuando estuvieron enamoradas y posteriormente cuando se casaron y cada una formó su familia.

Cuando Ritsu y Mio se conocieron, todo había sido por casualidad de la vida. Ninguna de las dos había intervenido. Era algo creado por el Destino, ese mismo que obra de una manera un tanto extraña y compleja. Después había llegado la noticia de que Ritsu y Mio formarían una banda en el instituto, ambas madres estaban orgullosas de sus hijas. Y finalmente, Ritsu y Mio se volvieron mejores amigas, tal como pasó entre Masomi y Atsuko, con la ligera diferencia que Ritsu se terminó enamorando de Mio.

—Definitivamente, hay cosas que no cambian, ¿verdad Atsuko? — Masomi rompió el silencio, para sentirse algo más cómoda.

—Verdad es, Masomi. ¿Qué está pasando? Créeme que quiero entender, pero no puedo. Y en estos momentos, mi profesión se ha ido de vacaciones.

—¿Has tratado de hablar con algún colega para que te ayude con Ritsu?

—No. No quiero echar más leña al fuego del que hay…

Masomi entendió el significado de esas palabras. Sonrió tristemente de sólo pensar que nada es igual ya. Ni tampoco hay un retorno a los viejos tiempo. Se acordó de su esposo, Rei, que solía decir que los momentos de tormenta son los que realmente forjan el carácter del ser humano; te enseña que debes tomar decisiones, por más dolorosas que sean. De seguro, en esos momentos su esposo ha de estar conversando con Ryu, porque lo entendía desde la adolescencia. Y era el más centrado de los dos.

¡Qué recuerdos aquellos!

Los Tainaka y los Akiyama han llevado una hermosa amistad por muchos años. Incluso cuando se reencontraron tiempo después cuando sus hijas iban a la misma escuela y al mismo grado, ambas tenían sus tiernos cuatro años. Ritsu siempre destacaba por su hiperactividad, mientras que Mio era más reservada. Si algo llamó la atención de la mayor de los Tainaka siendo una cría, era que la pelinegra era zurda. Ya en el instituto, cuando decidió crear una banda, y la ingreso a su mejor amiga al mundo musical, pensó que eso seria un problema, ya que pocos son los instrumentos fabricados para zurdos.

Pero Kami-sama siempre estaba de su lado.

Siempre, ¿no es verdad?

Era en esos momentos donde Masomi se cuestionaba si de verdad había un ser supremo, si en verdad el Destino es caprichoso como muchas veces sus padres le solían contar cuando era una adolescente y no sabía que decisión tomar. Tiempo después descubrió que las palabras de su padre tendrían cierto peso y valor sobre ella y sus vidas. ¿Quién se imaginaria que tendría una mejor amiga para toda la vida? ¿Quién se imaginaria que tendría una hija la cual terminaría siendo la mejor amiga de la hija de su mejor amiga? Nadie. Entonces se respondía que sí, sí había un ser supremo sobre sus vidas.

Y que el Destino es muy caprichoso cuando quiere serlo.

Atsuko observaba con detenimiento a su mejor amiga. Ahí, en la cafetería de los Kotobuki, recordaba ciertos pasajes de su vida adolescente: la rebeldía, la procrastinación, las escapadas, el primer amor, el primero corazón roto, la amistad, y un largo etcétera. Sonrió con melancolía al saberse que no tenía opciones con su hija mayor. ¿O tal vez sí? Pero es que Ritsu se volvió tan cerrada en su mundo que se convirtió en algo sumamente difícil de entenderla. Quería hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo.

Su esposo estaba dolido por esa actitud de sus dos hijos. Pero más le hirió fue la de Ritsu, ya que siempre había sido la niña de sus ojos. Aquella princesa rockera rebelde que en realidad no era más que un alma libre, heredado por su abuela paterna. Esa alma que va sin dirección alguna, y que está en búsqueda de algo, pero que no sabe que es. Y Ritsu se fue alejando de ambos, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

—En que momento todo se salió de control? —Masomi la miro con ternura a su mejor amiga. Ella también quería entender en que punto todo se salió de las manos. Se armó de valor para darle la noticia, aquella que los cogió de sorpresa a ella y a su esposo. Aquella que cambiaria la vida a todos.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte, Atsuko. Y no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar…

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Dato referencial:

[16] Poema escrito por mí. Prohibida su reproducción o copia.

[17] Poema escrito por mí. Prohibida su reproducción o copia.

Me alegraria mucho que me dejaran **Review**. Sin mas que adicionar.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Saludos.


	9. Extra 2

**********************Advertencia:********************** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

 **Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura CardCaptor le pertencen al grupo Clamp

 **Advertencia:** Los personajes de Free! le pertencen a Kōji Ōji y Futoshi Nishiya

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Extra #2_**

 **Azusa's POV**

 _—Acuéstate —sólo obedecí al escuchar la orden de la voz de Yui. La tenía ronca de la excitación, y eso también me excitaba a mí —. Tienes que acostarte boca arriba, y con los ojos cerrados. Tienes prohibido abrirlos; si lo haces, te castigo._

 _Oh. My. God._

 _En vez de asustarme, me gustó. Es algo diferente. Algo nuevo para mí, y aunque me costó hacerla entrar en razón, lo aceptó. Quería descubrir que era lo que la excitaba a ella al hacer esta clase de sexo. Quería entenderla, explorar que hay dentro de esta Yui distante, fría, nostálgica y realista; qué la motivo a cambiar radicalmente. Mis pensamientos se fueron cuando sentí un pedazo de tela en mis ojos, y cuando los abrí, estaba oscuro._

 _Yui me había tapado los ojos. Luego sentí como tomaba uno de mis brazos, y me ponía algo alrededor de mi muñeca. Supe de inmediato que me iba a atar. Traté de calmarme, y para hacerlo, tuve que tranquilizar mi respiración, sobre todo no demostrar que por un momento esto me puso tensa y nerviosa, aunque estoy pensando que Yui se dio cuenta porque me susurro un "tranquila, confía en mí." Seguido un sutil beso en la mejilla._

 _Lo siguiente que sentí fue como ella me acariciaba con sus labios por todo mi cuerpo, y sus dedos, oh señor Jesús; sus dedos tocaron mi parte íntima y sentí como llegaba al clímax, sólo de imaginar lo que me estaba haciendo. Sus dedos jugaban con mi clítoris de una manera que provocara varias descargas eléctricas que recorría mi sistema nervioso. Mi respiración se hizo más pesada, y yo sólo quería sentirla dentro de mí, pero sabía que Yui haría un juego._

 _Luego sentí algo de frío, al no sentir el cuerpo de mi novia encima de mío, y me pregunté qué fue hacer._

 _De repente sentí como la cama se hundía, y supe que Yui había vuelto. Lo siguiente que hizo que provocara un jadeo profundo, y que casi me corriera por tercera vez en la noche, y eso que recién empieza; cuando sentí un cubo de hielo en mi cuerpo. Pero no fue eso la provocación, sino el hecho que el cubo de hielo estaba en la boca de Yui. ¿Cómo lo supe? Porque sentí como ella jugaba con sus labios, su lengua empujando el cubito de hielo alrededor de mis pezones, que para esa altura ya debían estar más que erectos…_

Desperté de un momento a otro. Me costó adaptarme a la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana de mi cuarto. Otra vez había soñado con esa noche. Aquella donde descubrí a la Yui _domina_. La que llevaba la relación a otro nivel. Obviamente, después de los momentos de placer que nos dimos, más ella a mí, porque ella no aceptaba, aún, que yo la tocara. Me decía que llegaba al clímax sólo de verme a mi llegar a ese orgasmo placentero. Suspire.

Me quede acostada unos minutos más. Y pensé que a partir de esa noche todo cambio entre Yui y yo. Me costaba un poco hacer que se abriera, pero lo lograba. Sólo tenía que poner las palabras adecuadas. Ha pasado un año exacto y hoy es el ingreso de Jun, Ui y yo a la universidad. Yo decidí estudiar psicología, y para mi sorpresa me encontraría con Mio, Himeko y Megumi. Esa decisión la tome casi inmediatamente sin pensarlo. Estaba enamorada de Yui y haría lo que fuera por ella.

Mio decidió pasarme sus apuntes. Gracias a Kami-sama, ella logró hacer el cambio de carrera a tiempo, y no pudo perder casi nada de clases. Siempre fue una mujer inteligente, y cada paso que daba lo hacía analizando, no dejaba nada suelto. Ya iba para segundo año, y apenas sabía algo de Ritsu; Yui no me comentaba nada más excepto que Ritsu se desvelaba estudiando. Debo decir que me sorprendió enterarme que la baterista había decido estudiar medicina.

Satoshi aún seguía en el instituto, pero lo que poco que pude saber es que apenas se habla con su padre. Lo que han comentado es que la familia Tainaka está rota, y deseo que no termine por quebrarse por completo, porque no lo merecían. Tal vez los hermanos Tainaka ni supieron expresarse y acercarse a sus padres, pero no para que estén así. La señora Atsuko se la veía totalmente triste, y hacía un esfuerzo enorme por acercarse tanto a Satoshi como a Ritsu. No quería perder a ninguno de sus hijos.

Me levanté para darme un duchazo, y vestirme para ir a la Universidad. Le comenté a mamá que deseaba quedarme en los dormitorios universitarios con Yui, y pensando que no aceptaría, me sonrió como sólo ella sabe hacerlo y me dio el visto bueno. Pero yo había hablado ya con Yui, quedando de acuerdo que los fines de semana yo iría a casa para hacerle compañía a mamá. Y es en estos días que recuerdo más a papá. A él le gustaba venir y hablarme, aconsejarme y a darme ánimos para enfrentar el periodo lectivo estudiantil. Pero no estaba, y yo lo extrañaba.

La vida me golpeó muy duro cuando me lo arrebataron de mi lado. Desde ese día prometí ayudar a mamá en todo y hacer memoria de él con la música. Aún conservo la guitarra acústica IBANEZ AW4000 BS azul marino con filos negros que papá me regalo cuando cumplí los trece años. De vez en cuando suelo tocarla, aunque me afecta un poco, porque fue con esa que solía entonar ciertas canciones con papá. Con ella, aprendí a mejorar los riffs.

Suspire. Otra vez.

"Estoy ansiosa por verte, princesa. Hoy es nuestro primer día. Para mí, mi segundo periodo, para ti, el primero. Te amo"

Sonreí al ver el mensaje en WhatsApp de Yui. Ella ha ido mejorando, pero sé que falta mucho. Y no puedo culparla tampoco el hecho que haya tomado la decisión de crear una nueva banda junto con Ritsu. Ellas dos siempre se llevaron bien, y eran cómplices de muchas travesuras. Si supiera Yui todo lo que hago por ella. No hay amor más puro, que dejar que la otra persona sea feliz, y quiero que ella lo sea, pero esta vez seré egoísta y quiero una felicidad completa, sólo con ella.

"También ansío verte amor. Y estar a tu lado. Te amo"

"Hable con Ritsu, y no hay problema. Ella se queda sola en su habitación y yo voy contigo a otra. Me dijo que necesitaba espacio, aunque…"

"¿Aunque, qué amor?"

"La siento más distante. Y no sé, nuestro pasado y nuestro…"

"Pronto nos veremos y hablaremos de eso, bebé. Yo te digo siempre que estaré a tu lado sin importar qué, porque te amo demasiado."

Yui decidió enviarme una foto que nos tomamos hace no mucho, en donde ella está detrás de mí abrazándome por la cintura y dándome un beso en el hombro mientras yo sonrío mirando a la cámara. En ese momento tomé la decisión de empacar la guitarra que me regalo papá. La llevaría conmigo, y podría ayudar a Mio a componer canciones. Porque sí, Mio decidió seguir su carrera musical a la par que estudiaba. Y no lo veía como una forma de tener fama, sino de ayudar a las personas de alguna manera. Y que mejor, que, usando la literatura y la música, además de la profesión que escogió.

Son la mejor medicina para el estado anímico de la persona. Hasta ahora.

 **Universidad de Kyoto.**

 **Auditorio.**

 **7:00 am**

— **La esencia del éxito no está solamente en obtener notas excelentes, eso es sólo una porción mínima. La verdadera esencia está en tres palabras: disciplina, tenacidad, paciencia.** Los futuros profesionales deben regirse a esas palabras, simples a quien las escuche, pero fuerte para quien las practica porque no es fácil ser disciplinado, ni tampoco ser paciente. Porque habrá momentos en que uno querrá tirar la toalla; yo fui un ejemplo de ello. **Pero si uno tiene una mentalidad enfocada a un futuro, y está rodeado de personas que siempre buscan lo mejor, el éxito estará ahí, esperando para que lo tomen y lo sepan aprovechar.** Sin embargo, a esas tres palabras se le deben unir otras más, como: amor, pasión y responsabilidad. En total son seis simples palabras, como lo dije anteriormente, pero todo está en cómo ustedes quieran llegar lejos. Y no olviden una cosa, jóvenes: sean humildes en todo momento. Porque esa palabra, sencilla, más que las otras, es la que más peso tiene en su vida, tanto profesional como personal. Porque **si no realizan sus actos con Humildad, simplemente lo que tendrán es un éxito efímero.**

Los de primer año estábamos en las primeras bancas, y en las siguientes venían los siguientes años. Estaba más que segura que Yui se debió haber sentido incomoda con el discurso del director, y por segunda vez. En algún momento me comentó que cuando se inició en _ese_ mundo, la palabra **disciplina** tenía un significado de sinónimo de **obediencia** ; **_la SUMISA tenía que obedecer a la AMA de manera disciplinada._** Eso, ahora pienso que me lo explicó de esa manera para entenderla mejor.

Suspiré. Quería ver a Yui un momento y hablar con ella, saber cómo se encontraba. La conozco muy bien, y existen ciertas palabras que a ella le incomoda un poco. De hecho, aquello del _BDSM_ la perturba un poco cuando sale delante mío. Yo decidí estar con ella en todos los sentidos, y si a ella le gusta practicarlo, ¿quién soy yo para negárselo? Prefiero que lo haga conmigo, a que lo haga con otra. Es más, descubrí ese lado sexual que lo tenía bien oculto, y que no lo voy a negar: me agrada, y mucho.

Es un lado salvaje.

Encantada de la vida de demostrárselo sólo a mi novia.

La ceremonia terminó y todos salimos al patio. Yo estaba en mi móvil, cuando sentí unos brazos protectores alrededor de mi cintura, y por el olor inconfundible del perfume de mi novia, automáticamente sonreí sabiendo que era ella. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, y seguía abrazándome como si dependiera de ello. Estaba consciente que a ella se le dificultaba ciertas cosas, y abrir su corazón herido. Lo otro que me tenía inquieta, y que no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Yui, es sobre Samantha Evans.

¿A qué volvió?

¿Con qué intenciones regresó?

—Hallo, wie geht's?[18] — sonreí ante el saludo de ella. A veces, solíamos hablar en alemán o francés, cuando no queríamos hablar ni en japonés ni en inglés.

—Bon, amour. Et toi?[19] —le contesté girándome sobre mis talones, para mirarla de frente, y vi una sonrisa de ella. De aquella que me gustan tanto y me enamoran cada día.

—Yui. Azusa —no le dio tiempo a decirme algo más, porque Mio y Mugi se nos acercaron, ambas con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Mio. Mugi-chan.

El ambiente se volvió algo tenso, pero disimuladamente acariciaba a Yui para que no se preocupara. A estas alturas, Mio no iba a preguntar por Ritsu, y eso estaba más que claro. La relación de ellas dos estaba totalmente rota y no sabía si en algún momento va a retomar o simplemente quedará como un recuerdo de una etapa bonita de todas.

—¿Ya desayunaron? Venimos para saber y si no lo ha hecho, irnos a la cafetería de la Universidad. Azusa, bienvenida a tu primer periodo lectivo como chica universitaria —Nos dijo Mugi con ese tono dulce que siempre tenía para toda ocasión.

—La verdad es que ni Yui ni yo hemos desayunado, y mi primera clase es a las 9:00 am. Así que tengo tiempo para acompañarlas y conversar un momento. Y Mio-san, gracias de nuevo por los apuntes.

Yui nos miraba a cada una con cierto aire de melancolía y yo sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Si no llegamos cansadas a los dormitorios, tal vez, sólo tal vez, pudiese hablar con ella con más tranquilidad. Pero al ser la primera semana, pueda que las clases sean flojas como pueda que no. Emprendimos nuestra marcha hacia la cafetería. Sería un día muy agitado. Y _esa mujer_ no salía de mi cabeza, y sabía que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Con Mio no, porque no quería preocuparla. Tal vez Himeko, o Megumi. Ya vería en que momento abordarlas.

 **Poema I[20]**

Si pudiera decirte lo mucho que te amo,

Lo haría sin pensarlo dos segundos;

Si pudiera bajarte las estrellas,

Ten por seguro que lo haría.

Quiero hablarte de lo que tengo,

Lo que existe dentro de mi ser;

Quiero mirarte a los ojos sin miedo,

Abrirme completamente sin temor alguno.

Si pudiera darte mi corazón,

Lo haría con los ojos vendados;

Si pudiera pedirte que te quedes a mi lado,

Te tendría aquí conmigo sin barreras.

Todo queda en un "quiero",

Todo está en un "si pudiera";

Soy tan cobarde que no me atrevo a nada,

Ni decírtelo, ni mirarte.

Es tan confuso esto del amor,

Los sentimientos no fueron hechos para mí;

Tan sólo quisiera una oportunidad,

Pero ni eso puedo decírtelo…

Leí el poema que Yui había escrito hace tanto tiempo. No supe de su talento para la literatura, hasta que, por cosas de la vida, la señora Hirasawa vino a casa hablar con mamá, y sin querer escuché cuando le decía que había encontrado ciertos poemas de su hija mayor en su escritorio. Estaba asustada por lo que escribía ahí. Eso fue parte fundamental para que tomase la decisión de estudiar la carrera de Psicología. Eso, y porque necesitaba ayudar a Mio con Ritsu.

A pesar de todo, sé que Mio siente cosas por la baterista y está sacrificándose para ayudarla. Aunque Ritsu no lo viera de esa manera porque estaba dolida, estaba más que segura que más adelante lo haría. Cómo solía decirme papá: **"sólo el tiempo cura las heridas del pasado. Él y el amor sincero de la persona quien será tu pareja de vida."** Y era precisamente en estos momentos, el cual lo extrañaba aún más.

 **18:00**

 **Habitaciones de la Universidad**

Llegué al dormitorio exhausta. Las clases fueron normales, y conocí a nuevos compañeros. Aunque hubo uno que otro que me lanzaban unas indirectas directas en cuanto a sus pretensiones, pero olímpicamente las ignoraba. Y cuando en un momento tuve receso, coincidió con el de Yui, y ella apareció, la sola presencia de ella provoco que todos salieran corriendo. Simplemente le acaricie el mentón con cariño extremo, y le susurre que se calmara. Ella puede ser muy celosa de mí; sé que también lo es con respecto a su hermana menor y su familia.

Unos acordes inundaban la habitación; escuché bien y era **Wind of Change de Scorpions** , mi canción favorita. De seguro Yui la estaba practicando. Ella cuando se enteró que era la canción predilecta de papá y mía, empezó a tocarla. También estaba consciente que le rondaba por la cabeza el tema de la banda, y a mí por igual. De hecho, tendría reunión con Mio y Mugi mañana a primera hora, aprovechando que ninguna de las tres teníamos clases.

A veces tenía cierta melancolía al extrañar nuestra época de HTT. O cuando entré al club después de que vi la presentación de ellas, o cuando me sentía confundida del porque ellas tocaban tan bien sin ensayar como se debía. Esa época en donde podíamos solucionar nuestros problemas sin ningún problema. Pero te das cuenta de que a medida que creces, las situaciones se vuelven complicadas, porque estamos en ese punto del descubrimiento, y si son las emociones y sentimientos, es aún más complicado. Confuso.

—Hola, amor —sentí los brazos protectores de Yui en mi cintura, y un beso suave en mi hombro. Me volteé para quedar frente a ella, y le acaricié el rostro. Estaba relajada y eso era bueno.

—Hola, bebé. Por fin en el hogar.

—Bueno, no creo que la habitación del condominio de dormitorios de la Universidad sea precisamente un hogar, princesa —sonreí con dulzura.

—Papá solía decirme que "hogar" no es el espacio físico sino el lugar que ocupa una persona dentro de otra. Por ejemplo, yo en tu corazón y tú en el mío, amor.

—Me hubiera gustado conocer a tu papá…

Yui me lo decía con nostalgia. La entendía, porque sus padres siempre estaban en constantes viajes de negocios, y ella quedaba sola a cargo de Ui, Nodoka y de la abuelita de al lado. A veces, por más que uno quisiera, la ausencia de los padres afecta en el desarrollo de los hijos, y Yui lo había vivido de una manera dura. Aunque ella lo ocultaba con ese aire despreocupado e irresponsable; y al principio yo la juzgue sin saber lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo con ella.

Me apegue a su pecho, mientras me seguía abrazando por la cintura y me daba sutiles acaricias en la parte baja de la espalda. Suspire porque no sabía cómo abordar el tema de Samantha Evans. Sé que es un tema delicado, pero tomé la decisión de no hablarle de ella por el momento, aunque sé que tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo. Tendré que encararla para saber la verdad de su cambio repentino, porque algo me decía que fue ella quien transformó a Yui, de alguna u otra.

Y Samantha Evans no iba aparecer de un momento a otro solo para saludar. No. Ella tenía planes, y yo quería saber para qué…

 **7:00 am**

 **Cafetería de la Universidad**

Aunque parezca mentira, Yui y yo no hicimos nada durante la noche anterior. Después de ese abrazo en la habitación, yo tomé mi ducha con agua tibia que me relajó mis músculos tensos, me puse una tanga negra de encaje, y una camiseta del _Manchester United_ de Yui que me quedaba un poco larga y apenas cubría mi trasero. Salí del baño y la vi a mi novia concentrada leyendo un libro, lo cual me llamó la atención, porque en la época del instituto ella era dejada y casi no leía. Pero las personas cambian por circunstancias, tiempo o experiencias de vida.

Camine hasta la cama y posicione en la misma, y observe como Yui bajaba su libro, y me observaba con sus ojos achocolatados de manera profunda. Sé que pasaba muchas cosas por su mente, pero en ese momento no queríamos hablar, sino abrazarnos y sentirnos mientras nos acariciábamos. Miré el título del libro que hasta minutos atrás estaba leyendo y se titulaba _El último Don_ _de Mario Puzo._ Un género bastante llamativo, si se podría decir. ¿Desde cuándo a Yui le gustaba sobre la Mafia Siciliana?

"Buenos días. Te esperamos en la cafetería de la Universidad, Azuza. Necesitamos hablar."

Ese fue el mensaje que recibí en mi WhatsApp por parte de Mio, a las seis de la mañana. Yo siempre he sido de madrugar, así que ya había estado levantada cuando me vibro el móvil. Había estado revisando ciertos apuntes y cuando fui al cajón del escritorio por unos útiles, me encontré con una cajetilla de cigarrillos Malboro Ice Mint. Y mi corazón se encogió. Yui fumaba, pero no sabía con exactitud cuántos cigarrillos por día.

Me duché rápidamente, guardé lo que iba a necesitar ese día en clases, más un libro que iba a empezar a leer titulado _La princesa de Hielo de Camilla Läckberg_ , un género de suspenso y que no se veía tan mal. De hecho, era una saga compuesta d libros y que lo titularían: **crímenes de Fjällbacka.** Bueno, tanto Yui como yo éramos dos chicas que guardábamos secretos, y estábamos convirtiéndonos en aquello que se suele llamar: **la caja de Pandora.**

Tantas interrogantes pasaban por mi mente. Antes de salir, miré por última vez a mi novia que dormía plácidamente y me dio un vuelco en el corazón, al sentir que me iba así sin más, sin dejarle una nota. Así que no quería sonar dura, y escribí rápidamente una nota, aunque tenía algo de mentira. No podía decirle la verdad, no todavía.

Y aquello me carcomía un poco mi pobre alma.

Llegué a la cafetería faltando cinco minutos para la 7:00 am, y me sorprendí de verla abierta. Entré, y caminé hasta una mesa pegada a la ventana que daba vista al patio de la Universidad, y esperé paciente por la o las personas que irían. Sabía que una era Mio, pero no sabía quién más aparte de ella estaría ahí. Mientras esperaba, saqué mi cuaderno de poemas, y me puse a escribir. Así como Yui, yo también suelo escribir poesía. A diferencia de ella, mi poesía era más profunda y más dolorosa.

 **Poema XX[21]**

Cuanto daría porque estuvieras aquí,

Pagar el precio que sea con tal de verte de nuevo,

Sentir tu cálido abrazo,

Escuchar tu voz dulce y profunda.

Te has ido de mi lado,

Me he quedado indefensa sin mi ángel;

Te fuiste sin decir adiós,

Te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte por última vez.

Mi alma llora en la soledad de la noche,

La luna me acompaña en esos momentos,

Las estrellas apenas brillan,

Y yo quiero irme contigo.

Cuanto daría por tenerte una vez más a mi lado,

Reír como cuando hacíamos bromas,

Cuando sólo éramos tú y yo,

No había nadie en nuestro camino.

Mi corazón apenas late,

La música se apagó por completo,

Ya nada tiene sentido para mí, ahora;

Cuanto daría por tenerte una vez más.

—¿Esperaste mucho, Azusa? —alcé mi mirada al escuchar esa voz tan dulce y paciente que siempre le ha caracterizado a su dueña.

—No, Mugi. No he esperado mucho.

Miré como Mio y Mugi se sentaban en la mesa y una camarera se acercó a nosotras a pedir nuestras órdenes. Mio pidió un chocolate caliente con un croissant, Mugi en cambió ordenó un mocaccino caliente con tostada de jamón y queso y yo finalmente solicité un cappuccino con crema. No tenía mucho apetito después de tener tantas cosas en la cabeza, y con el poema que acabo de escribir, todo rastro de hambre se fue. Gracias a Kami-sama que mis clases el día de hoy empezaban a las 8:00 am, y teníamos una hora para hablar de lo que sea para el que me citaron ahí.

Yo sabía de qué se trataba.

—¿Le has dicho algo a Yui, Azuza?

—No… No creo que sea necesario. No quiero poner más leña al fuego a la situación que estamos viviendo.

—Buen punto. Pero ella se enterará de alguna manera y…

—Se lo diré, pero no ahora. Primero veamos cómo nos vamos a agrupar y cuáles serán los horarios de ensayo, recordemos que Nao y Sumire aún están en la preparatoria. Están en su segundo año y aún les queda un año en el instituto. Para ese entonces, nosotras hemos avanzado en nuestra carrera profesional.

—Otra vez, diste en el blanco, Azusa —contesto Mugi con una sonrisa afable.

Mio y Mugi entendieron mi punto. Nosotras al igual que Yui y Ritsu ya teníamos una banda, con nombre, logotipo y un par de canciones. Mio y yo las escribíamos y también las componíamos junto a Mugi y Nao. De hecho, nosotras quedamos conformadas de la siguiente manera:

Ui sería segunda guitarra. O Guitarra rítmica.

Nao iría en los sintetizadores y componía al igual que escribía.

Mio sería el bajo, líder, vocalista y componía al igual que escribía.

Mugi estaría en el teclado y componía.

Sawako tocaría la batería y sería de vez en cuando guitarra de apoyo.

Y finalmente estaba yo, quien sería primera guitarra y componía al igual que escribía.

Observe como Mio sacaba su portátil, y tecleaba algunas cosas; yo baje la mirada a mi cuaderno para ver que aún estaba abierto en la hoja donde había escrito el poema minutos atrás. Suspiré al recordar como todas habíamos crecido de golpe, y de una manera que a nadie le gusta, pero suponía que la vida era así, y que debíamos aceptarla. De Ritsu no sabía mucho, excepto lo que Yui me contaba. Y no era mucho, ya que ella prefería reservarse, aún sin saber el motivo.

"Buenos días, nena. Espero que te vaya bien en tus clases. Nos vemos en la noche en el cuarto."

Era un mensaje de Yui. No quería mentirle de esta manera, pero también estaba consciente que ella podría tener alguna noción de que yo seguiría mi carrera musical a la par que estudiaba mi carrera. Ella lo estaba haciendo, y lo hacía de una manera increíble. Desde que llegué, no sólo la vi estudiar con dedicación, sino que la veía como practicaba con su guitarra. Ella estaba mejorando, pero ¿lo hacía por ella misma, o lo hacía por mí?

Escuchaba de lejos susurros, y vi con el rabillo del ojo como Mugi realizaba gestos señalando la pantalla de la portátil de Mio. A su vez, nuestra líder arreglaba las cosas. De un momento a otro miré toda la cafetería que se había llenado con los estudiantes, y había de todo: grupos de amigos, grupos de trabajo universitarios, parejas; iban y venían, hablaban y yo por un momento me perdí dentro de mis emociones y pensamientos.

"Buenos días amor. Claro que nos veremos esta noche en el cuarto. Ten tú también un excelente día. Te amo."

—Qué tienes a la primera hora, Azusa? —me pregunto Mio como si nada, y enfocada en la pantalla de su portátil mientras seguía tecleando.

—Historia de la psicología. Pero puedo faltar, no estoy mal en la materia y ya envié mi trabajo el mismo día que nos lo envío el profesor.

—Perfecto.

 **19:00**

 **Dormitorios de la Universidad**

Llegue al dormitorio que compartía con Yui agotada. Había tenido un día agotador entre las clases, y las reuniones que teníamos para seguir modificando el esquema con que nos íbamos a manejar como nueva banda. Y sin haberlo pedido, y sin haberlo pensado, nos habíamos convertidos en la competencia directa de Dragon's eyes, la banda de Yui y Ritsu. Salvo que no sabíamos cómo estaban ellos formados. Sólo teníamos conocimiento que estaba mi novia, Ritsu, Satoshi y un amigo de él.

Suspire de nuevo.

¿Hasta qué punto hemos llegado nosotros?

¿Así es como se busca la verdadera felicidad?

¿Resistiendo embistes creados por los obstáculos?

Dejé mi mochila en el sofá, ya mañana lo recogería. Por el momento quería ducharme, y acostarme al lado de Yui. Necesitaba estar acurrucada en medio de sus brazos, sentirme segura. Y de nuevo apareció el nombre de esa mujer, ¿será que es en realidad una señal de advertencia? No estaba segura. De hecho, nada era certero. Al llegar al cuarto que había sido acomodado para dormir, me encontré la imagen que no tenía en mente: Yui estaba sentada en el filo de la cama, con una carpeta.

La carpeta que me había dado Samantha Evans cuando me citó.

Y sentí que mi alma se fue al piso.

Oh Kami-sama, protégenos de todo mal.

La mirada de Yui, al encontrarse con la mía me dejo sin aliento. Estaba ida, y estaba más que segura que pasaba muchas cosas por su mente compleja. No sé con exactitud que la llevó a estar en ese mundo, o el porqué esa mujer es un tema prohibido de hablar entre nosotras. Pero si Yui encontró la carpeta y vio su contenido, yo no me iba a negar a nada. Iba ir de manera frontal.

Porque es mejor enfrentarse con la verdad, que vivir en la mentira.

—¿Cómo obtuviste esto? —fue el saludo de mi novia, alzando la carpeta para demostrármela.

—Me la entregaron en una cita que me hicieron hace tiempo.

—¿Quién, Azusa? —su voz era firme y demandante. Me llamó por mi nombre y eso me asustó, pero no me dejaría vencer. No lo haría por los miedos de ella, por sus inseguridades y por su deseo de "protegerme" de ese _mundo._

—¿Es necesario que te diga cual es el nombre de la persona?

—Sí —su mirada achocolatada estaba dura. Y supe que sería difícil de lidiar con este momento.

—Alguien quien descubrió quien era yo y mi familiaridad contigo.

—Azusa… —tenía el mentón tenso, y las palabras salían en medio de sus dientes apretados. Estaba furiosa.

—Yui, por favor.

—Por favor, nada. Azusa, necesito saberlo…

—¿Para qué? ¿Qué ganas con saber quién me lo dio?

—No compliques las co…

—¡No las estoy complicando! Eres tú quien lo hace, Yui. Deja ya ese pasado y sigue. ¡Ya sé cuál es tu secreto, sé cuál es tu lado pervertido y aquí sigo! Sigo a tu lado porque te amo. ¡Entiéndelo de una vez por todas!

Había explotado. Y a diferencia de ella, yo no empleaba malas palabras. Porque si algo me enseñó papá era mantener la elegancia y la educación hasta en los momentos difíciles. Y a veces pensaba que seria bueno que él estuviera aquí para que me guiara en esta ruleta rusa llamada _vida._

Íbamos a sacarnos todo lo que teníamos. Y prefiero hacerlo ahora, que después. Porque después, puede ser tarde…

—Azusa, no me haga repetirlo. ¿Quién te dio esto?

—A cambio de que me digas quien es esa persona en tu vida, Yui —nuestras miradas estaban fijas una de la otra. Yo sabía que no iba a dejarme vencer, ni ella tampoco. Nuestra relación estaba en un punto de quiebre, y lo que más temía es que posiblemente no haya retorno.

—¿Por qué?

—La que me exige a mi que le diga quien fue la persona que me dio aquello eres tú, Yui. Y si lo haces de esta manera es por algo. Pensé que nuestra relación era transparente, ¿qué ha pasado?

—¿Quién, Azusa? —me acerqué a Yui, y puse mi mano derecha sobre su perfecto abdomen, y tomé una respiración profunda. Ella quería saber quién, yo le diría. Y veremos que pasará después.

—Tu mentora, Yui —tomó una respiración profunda y su mirada se torno oscura del pánico. Supo inmediatamente a quien me refería, pero yo terminaría de decirlo. A lo directo y claro —. Samantha Evans.

 **7:30 am**

 **Dormitorios de la Universidad**

"Lamento lo de anoche, Azusa. Espero que todo este bien con Yui, ahora."

Era el mensaje de Mio.

Mio Akiyama, aparte de ser mi _senpai_ , se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Nos contamos casi todo. Ella sabe algunas cosas de mí, como yo de ella. Y hasta el día de hoy sigue afectada con lo de Ritsu, de hecho, ambas no se hablan para nada. Desde que HTT se desintegró, no volvimos a ser las mismas. Cada quién se fue por su camino. La única que se quedó con nosotras, pero de manera temporal fue Yui. Y porque somos novias. De hecho, Yui no practica con nosotras sino con su banda, y eso estaba bien, porque al final ella cumpliría sus objetivos, mientras que nosotras lo hacíamos para desahogarnos, sin darnos cuenta de que tiempo después se convertiría en una batalla campal creada por la prensa, y que tendríamos éxito, aunque en el proceso pudo haberse salido de control.

"Todo esta bien, ahora, Mio. Gracias por preocuparte."

"Me alegro mucho Azusa. Ensayamos el fin de semana."

"Sí. Estaré donde indiquen el lugar de reunión."

"Perfecto. ¿Se lo dirás a Yui?"

"Es el momento de hacerlo, Mio."

"Serás como digas. Tú la conoces mejor que nosotras. Por lo pronto, puede ser en la casa de Mugi."

"Perfecto, Mio. Estamos hablando, debo prepararme."

El sonido del microondas me despertó de los pensamientos, y de la interacción con Mio. En parte lo agradecía porque estaba yéndome por un camino que no quería. Suspiré y dejé salir todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones. Aunque no pasó a mayores con lo de Yui, si se la veía afectada por la noticia, y sólo pudo pedirme disculpas, y que cuando sea el momento me dirá la verdad. Una que, tiempo después sería el inicio de algo nuevo, cerrando capítulos que no hacen más que molestarnos en nuestro crecimiento.

No podía recriminarle nada a Yui, porque estoy más que segura que _Evans_ apareció en el momento menos indicado de la vida de Yui, cuando sus sentimientos y emociones la estaban atormentado, cuando estaba confundida sobre sí misma, y su futuro. Saqué la taza con la leche caliente, e invertí dos cucharadas de chocolate, y lo revolví con una cuchara pequeña. Di un sorbo y estaba perfecto. Caminé hasta el ventanal que deba vista a la calle, y miré a la gente pasar.

Eran las 7:30 am, y viernes. Hoy no iría a clases, no me sentía de ánimos para enfrentarme a nadie: ni a mis compañeras de curso ni a los profesores. No es que empezara a ser irresponsable, sino que aprendí que a veces, cuando uno tiene emociones fuertes, y por más que se necesitase distraerme, no me iba a sentir bien y prefería un momento a solas conmigo misma. Di otro sorbo al chocolate caliente y de repente sentí unos brazos fuertes rodearme la cintura.

Yui.

Me dio un beso suave en el hombro derecho, y se quedó abrazada a mi por un tiempo. Ambas en silencio, mirando el caminar de la gente, o de los carros rodar hacía algún lugar, generalmente al trabajo o centros de estudios. Amaba cuando estábamos las dos así: abrazadas y en silencio. Hablando lo que nuestros labios no pueden hablar. Hablando cuando las palabras no pueden salir, y están atoradas en la garganta, y el pecho tiene un nudo creado por las inseguridades.

—Perdóname por lo de anoche. Yo…

—No hay nada que perdonar, Yui —seguía con la mirada puesta en la calle, y la taza en medio de mis manos.

—Me asuste mucho, es la verdad. Tú sabes lo que hago y…

—Ya está en el pasado. Lo practicamos cuando podemos, y no te voy a negar que me gusta; que me excita ser tu sumisa…

Me giré sobre mis talones para mirarla a los ojos. Los tenía apenas adormilados, y una sonrisa afable y melancólica. La conocía y estaba pensando en muchas cosas. Todo podía ser, pero alejarme de ella no estaba permitido. No lo iba hacer, porque simplemente no sabría que hacer con mi vida cuando Yui a sido todo para mí. Si tan solo ellas no hubieran escuchado aquella conversación… Pero ya está hecho, y nada va a cambiar aquello. ¿Es obra del destino, tal vez?

—¿Entiendes que, a partir de ahora, las cosas van a cambiar, ¿verdad Azusa?

—Lo sé. Y de eso quería hablar contigo.

Yui gentilmente me cogió la taza de mis manos, y se lo llevo a sus labios tomando el poco contenido que había. Sin soltarme, caminamos hasta la cama, dejando la taza en la mesa de noche, y se acostó, llevándome con ella. Quedé encima de ella, con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y mi mano derecha acariciaba sutilmente su brazo tatuado. Sentí como ella suspiraba, y me acariciaba la espalda con su mano abierta totalmente. Eran acaricias sutiles, y reconfortantes.

—Sabes que ya tengo banda, Azusa. Y que ahora yo practico con ellas. Ellas también son parte de mi vida, y bueno, Ritsu…

—Lo sé… —me alcé un poco para que ella me mirara a los ojos. Íbamos abrirnos totalmente y a dejar asentado muchas cosas —Yo tengo que decirte algo, y espero que no lo vayas a tomar a mal, por favor. Porque no sé como estaría alejada de ti.

—¿Es algo malo, amor? —negué con la cabeza suavemente.

—Es que no sé como lo vas a tomar con tantas cosas encima.

—Confío en ti. Yo tampoco sé que haría sin ti, porque eres mi mundo; eres mi ancla en este momento, nena.

—Tengo una banda, también.

Hubo un silencio después de esa confesión. No quería que pensara que lo hacia para competir con ella, o con Jun o Ritsu, porque no es así. Lo hacía porque cada una de nosotras buscábamos las maneras de desahogarnos de lo que sentíamos. A veces nuestras emociones pueden más y no se llevan por algún camino sin ver en realidad si es adecuado o no. Simplemente nos llevan, porque nos cegamos, nos ponemos una venda sobre nuestros ojos.

—¿Cuándo la crearon? ¿Quiénes están? —Yui estaba sorprendida. Mucho, a decir verdad.

—Somos Mio, Mugi, Nao, Sawako —dudé por un segundo si decirle que Ui se había unido, pero no podía mentirle, así que le pedí que conservara la calma—, Ui y yo —omití intencionalmente cuando nos creamos, porque ni nosotras sabíamos con exactitud cuando fue. Si cuando ellas lo hicieron abiertamente, o después.

—Vaya… Mi hermana se unió a ustedes. Pensé que ella no seguiría con la música.

—Nosotras pensábamos lo mismo, pero al último momento decidió unirse. No le presionamos para saber los motivos. Tanto tú como yo la conocemos, y ella nos lo dirá en su momento el porqué.

Yui me beso los labios de manera suave, como siempre suele hacerlo para darme tranquilidad. Nos quedamos así por un rato. Luego acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho, y estuvimos en silencio por algunos minutos. Todo se estaba transformando de maneras que no lo imaginábamos. Todo se estaba convirtiendo en una lucha contra nosotros mismos, por descubrirnos quienes realmente somos, y hacia donde vamos. Pero si de algo estaba segura, es que Yui y yo estábamos preparadas para enfrentarnos a estos retos.

Aunque en el camino, pueda que nos perdamos, pero no del todo.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Dato referencial:

[18] Significa: Hola, ¿qué tal? En alemán.

[19]Significa: Bien, amor. ¿Y tú? En francés.

[20] Poema escrito por mí. Prohibida su reproducción o copia.

[21] Poema escrito por mí. Prohibida su reproducción o copia.

Me alegraria mucho que me dejaran **Review**. Sin mas que adicionar.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Saludos.


	10. Epilogo

**********************Advertencia:********************** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

 **Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura CardCaptor le pertencen al grupo Clamp

 **Advertencia:** Los personajes de Free! le pertencen a Kōji Ōji y Futoshi Nishiya

* * *

 ** _Epilogo_**

 _"La vida es aquello que esta sucediendo enfrente tuyo, sin que te des cuenta. Y cuando lo hagas, simplemente se hace magia cuando los corazones deciden hablar." Diana "LadyMoon6" L._

¿Que sería si todo fuese como se lo planea? Algo aburrido, de seguro.

La vida puede llegar a ser muy impredecible, y no todos están preparados para enfrentarla. Muchas ideas pasan por la mente, provocando que sean fáciles ante los ojos de uno, pero la realidad es otra. El actuar frente a las circunstancias se torna conflictivo, y confuso, porque no sólo se topa un cara a cara con los sentimientos del otro, sino con los propios, llevándolos a un nivel de choque, en ocasiones intensas.

En la mente todo parece sencillo, pero no lo es. Hay más factores. Y uno de ellos es la vida misma que se encarga de enredarla un poco. En ocasiones, le da cierta ayuda a la leyenda del Hilo Rojo del Destino, que busca aliviar a las tantas preguntas que se presentan cuando se trata cuestiones del corazón: amor, amistad. Los dos pilares fundamentales de la vida de todo ser humano dentro de la sociedad.

Ritsu leía un artículo que una compañera de curso le había dado. No le presto tanta la atención hasta que llego a una parte que capto todo su interés. ¿Será verdad aquello? Bueno, tenía entendido que la vena que unía al corazón era la del dedo anular, y por eso es por lo que cuando se casaban una pareja, era en ese dedo que se ponía el anillo de matrimonio como símbolo de unión. Pero en la vida hay de todo.

Dio un suspiro. Miro a su alrededor, y sentía que no tenía nada en su vida. Que estaba vacía. Aquello no era lo que ella tenía planeado, sino otras cosas. Pero bueno, su vida se enredó un poco, y esperaría paciente por lo que pudiese venir. De vez en cuando evocaba a su mejor amiga, Mio Akiyama, y no iba a negar nada, pero la extrañaba y demasiado. En ocasiones sentía que ella era su otra mitad, su ancla. Pero nada fue…

Ambas se fueron.

Ambas tomaron caminos diferentes.

No iba a mentir, en cierto modo sentía cierta envidia de Yui, ya que la guitarrista estaba en una relación seria con Azusa, y que de alguna manera había logrado mantenerla con la cabeza en la tierra. Por otro lado, estaban sus padres, y en vez de buscar refugio en ellos, se alejo y lo busco en la mujer que no debió haberle abierto sus pesares. Sue W., era una mujer que no aceptaba un _no_ por respuesta, y también era una mujer que obtenía lo que se proponía, sin importarle nada.

Ahora, tal vez se está dando cuenta del error que cometió.

No podía seguir con ese hilo de pensamiento, porque terminaría enloquecida. Sobre todo, porque no encontraba razones para que Sue haya vuelto así porque así. Ritsu sabía que ella buscaba algo y no era precisamente un encuentro de _amigas_ , o de _maestra-alumna del arte del sexo erótico BDSM._ Si es que a eso se le puede llamar _arte del sexo_. Si se hubiese refugiado en sus padres, ¿estaría así hoy en día, o seguiría por el mismo camino vacío que había tenido? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quería ella?

Suspiro de nuevo, y se sirvió un vaso de Whisky con hielo, Necesitaba algo fuerte dentro de su alma, porque ya no sabía como lidiar con tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Sus pensamientos y sentimientos estaban yendo en direcciones opuestas, y ella estaba colapsando de manera que provocaría que tal vez llegue a un punto que tal vez, no hubiese retorno. No hubiese una salida para ella, y lo mejor que sería es desaparecer, y así no seguir con tantas confusiones en su ser. Pero era Ritsu Tainaka, la chica rebelde y testaruda. La que iba a probar lo que sería haber caído hasta lo más profundo de la oscuridad.

Sus ojos ámbar se perdieron en el cielo nocturno, mientras tomaba sorbos de la bebida alcohólica. Sus pensamientos ahora estaban en la banda que tenía con su hermano, Jun, Yui, Sumire, Daiki y Norimi. De alguna manera y otra, todos tenían alguna historia que contar, algo que llevaban guardado dentro de sus esencias, sólo porque no les tenía permitido exteriorizarlo de una manera frontal y abierta. Porque aún se vive en una sociedad que impone sus "ideas retrogradas de siglos atrás." Una sociedad que tiene miedo a vivir en el hoy, y abiertamente sin prejuicios o con el famoso "qué dirán."

 **Shinjuku Golden Gai (** **新宿ゴールデン街** **)**

Samantha Evans era una mujer sofisticada y elegante, de esas que con sólo mirarla no puedes apartar la mirada, y que la hace sentir poderosa. Se encontraba en uno de los bares que conforma el callejón del barrio de Shinjuku, y sonreía abierta y descaradamente al camarero que estaba sirviéndole un _Cosmopolitan_ en su copa. Y es que ella jamás dejó de ser aquella mujer arrogante que obtiene lo que se propone, así tenga que usar sus armas de seducción de _femme fatale.[22]_

Evans tendría unos cuarenta años, mide alrededor de un metro setenta, cabello negro y ojos grises; un cuerpo en donde sus curvas son definidas a pesar de la edad, típica mujer americana de negocios. Miraba con cierto aire de superioridad a su alrededor, se suponía que _él_ debía de estar ahí, pero como siempre, y haciéndolo todo a lo torpe, no estaba, y tal vez, si es que llega, estaría atrasado con algunos minutos. Ella volvió para recuperar lo que tiempo atrás dejó ir.

"El distrito de Shinjuku está situado en la zona suroeste de la ciudad de Tokyo y sus calles son famosas por ser una de las zonas comerciales, negocios y ocio más importantes de la capital de Japón junto con Shibuya e Ikebukuro. En el lado norte de la estación se encuentran las calles de Kabukicho, llenas de restaurantes, hoteles y establecimientos de ocio; conocidas como las "calles de oro de Shinjuku", hay más de 200 edificios de madera que albergan bares y restaurantes que suelen estar llenos. Con un ambiente bastante diferente al tradicional, estas calles también son también parte de la cultura de Japón y para cualquier viajero siempre resulta interesante caminar y ver diferentes edificios."[23]

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, pensaba que si las cosas no hubieran sido de aquella manera como se dio años atrás, tal vez ella no estaría aquí para reclamar lo que le correspondía. Pero se dio, porque según ella, Shinobu le quito lo que más apreciaba. Si tan sólo él no se hubiese metido en el camino en aquel viaje a Alemania, y se hubiesen conocido, su preciada hija no estaría con tantas cicatrices, que serían imposibles sanar. Porque sin darse cuenta, él mismo la orientó a que ella experimentara aquella parte de su ser que creía no poseer.

Y por otro lado estaba su "novia". Azusa Nakano, aquella niña que dice "amar" a la mayor de las Hirasawa. Que daría lo que fuere porque ella estuviese bien, incluso que haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para que Yui se encuentre de manera sana. ¿Acaso esa niña no se da cuenta de las heridas profundas que tiene Yui? ¿Acaso no se percata que aquellas heridas, aunque cicatricen, siempre estarán ahí, presentes? Yui Hirasawa había tocado lo más profundo.

Sonrió como nunca lo suele hacer. Con infinito placer.

Sonrió porque estaba más que segura que Yui regresaría a ella. Le pediría que se aleje de ella y de su familia, de su novia y que lo que ocurrió en tiempos pasados, quedaban ya olvidados. Pero Samantha Evans no lo haría tan fácil, porque ella quería algo más, y ese _más_ lo tenía su padre. Volvió a sonreír mirando alrededor de aquel bar, que estaba lleno de gente de todas las edades y estratos sociales. Volvió su mirada al bartender de esa noche y le pidió otra Margarita.

A partir de esa noche, todo iba a regresar a su cause, y ella obtendría lo que siempre le había pertenecido.

Ella era Samantha Evans, la reina.

 **22:30**

 **Dormitorios de la Universidad**

Jun miraba la foto que se había tomado aquel día libre con Azusa y Ui. Las extrañaba mucho, y a veces quería regresar el tiempo y detener todo. Ni supo en que momento se enamoró de Ui, ni tampoco tuvo conciencia de que tan profundo había tocado. Se sirvió un vaso de Whisky, y sentada aún en el sofá del dormitorio, contemplaba la belleza de la menor de las Hirasawa. "Siempre serás la persona más importante en mi vida, nena."

Unos toques en la puerta la regresaron a la realidad, y no estaba de tan humor para atender a alguien a esa hora de la noche. Pero supuso que sería Ritsu o Yui que necesitaban algo, o simplemente conversar. Dejo que la persona tocara dos minutos más y con toda la pereza del mundo, se levantó del mundo, y camino lentamente hasta aquella puerta. Su vaso quedó encima de la mesa de centro, a poco de ser terminado, pero esperaba que no sea algo tan largo y regresaría a la bebida hasta quedarse dormida.

—No me digas que estas tomando Whisky, Jun —la bajista de los Dragon's Eyes casi se cae para atrás cuando se topo cara a cara con Azusa Nakano. Y eso era una sorpresa. Una muy grande.

—Eso no te debe interesar, Azusa —su voz sonó muy fría y cortante. Ella no tenia culpa de sus sentimientos, pero simplemente no podía lidiarlo con otra persona.

—Claro que no me interesa, Jun. ¿Cómo crees? —le contesto con ironía—. Me importa mucho como estás, pero tú no te abres y pasas encerrada. No podemos ser adivinas para estar jugando a las adivinanzas de lo que pasa por tu mente, Suzuki.

Jun suspiro. Azusa tenía la razón, como siempre solía hacerlo. La invitó a pasar haciéndose a un lado, y cerro la puerta. Se preguntaba que hacía ella ahí, porque hasta donde tenía conocimiento, Azusa dormía en el dormitorio de Yui. De hecho, la mayoría de la Universidad sabían perfectamente que ambas estaban en una relación, y hasta el momento era una de las parejas más estables. De otra persona también se sabía que estaba en una relación equilibrada, y reservada, era de Tsumugi. La gran reina del teclado.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Azusa?

—¿Qué nos ha pasado, Jun? Antes estábamos bien, y de un momento a otro… no sé. Eres mi mejor amiga y la verdad quiero ayudarte, pero no tengo idea como hacerlo.

—Claro, Azusa. Como si de verdad te importara…

—Claro que me importas, y mucho. No sólo a mi…

—¿En serio? ¿Quién más? Déjame adivinar, "¿mi familia?"

—No uses ese tono sarcástico, Jun Suzuki. Que no va contigo y a mí tampoco —la mirada de Azusa era penetrante. Lo que se preguntaba la bajista era el porqué ella esta ahí, a esa hora de la noche. Ya era tarde, debería ser alrededor de las 22:20.

Jun sonrío con melancolía, y aparto la mirada moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Estaba consciente que fue ella quien se alejo de todas, pero estaba en una lucha interna contra sus propios demonios. Ella no era nadie ni significaba nada para nadie. Sin embargo, conocía a Azusa y ella era la mujer que siempre se preocupaba, a su manera, de los demás. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, y en esa batalla contra ella misma, sin darse cuenta, Nakano se la quedó observando.

La guitarrista intuyó que su amiga estaba en varios dilemas, y por su expresión, no era algo agradable. Decidió que lo mejor era irse y dejarla que ella decidiera por sí sola cuando buscarla. Le daría tiempo, y no la presionaría, porque si algo aprendió es que con personas como Jun no iba por ningún lado la presiones y las insistencias. Pueden explotar y no de la mejor manera. Así que camino hasta la puerta, no sin antes dejarle una nota al lado del vaso de Whisky. Prefirió no hacerle ningún ruido, porque en verdad ella estaba en su mundo y no se percataba de nada.

Jun suspiro y cuando se giro para encarar a su amiga, noto que ya no estaba y vio un papel al lado del vaso de Whisky, y estaba segura de que ese papel no estaba anteriormente. Leyó la nota y otra sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro. Era mejor buscarla y hablar, debía arreglar su agenda y ver en qué tiempo podría reunirse con ella. Tal vez y si hablaba, pudiera desahogar todo lo que le lastima su corazón. Pero nada arreglaría la situación con su familia, ni con su hermano. Para ella, todo estaba perdido.

 _"Jamás llegarás a ser como yo. Siempre serás mi sombra, y la verdad, me avergüenzo de ser tu hermano."_

 **22:30**

 **Penthouse Kotobuki**

—No lo sé, Sawako. Para mí todo es muy raro, ¿sabes?

—¿Estás segura, Mugi? —Yamanaka estaba acostada en la cama matrimonial, mientras que su novia tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho. Acaricias iban y acaricias venían.

La quietud de la noche provocaba que el ambiente sea relajante, a pesar de que ambas tenían muchas preocupaciones. Mugi, por una parte, no paraba de pensar en su hermana menor y en lo que la llevó a estar en la banda de Ritsu. Sawako, por otra parte, pensaba en u novia y en su madre. Después del fallecimiento de su papá, el año anterior, de un infarto, su madre quedó sola en la casa familiar. Tenía la idea de hacer vender la casa y comprarle un bonito departamento confortable para ella y que pudiera tener comodidades en todos los sentidos.

La mayor le dio un beso en la frente a su novia, y estaba agradecida que ella la hubiese elegido para compartir el resto de su vida juntas. También decidió pertenecer a la banda de Mio como baterista principal. Lo bueno de haber sido miembro de una banda de rock del instituto, es que no sólo tocaba guitarra, también había aprendido a tocar teclado y batería. Decidió hacerlo para apoyar a sus amigas y exalumnas. Y porque en el fondo quería volver al ruedo de pertenecer a una banda de rock.

Tsumugi pensaba que su novia tenia la mente enfocada en su madre. El año anterior, cuando estuvo junto a ella en el velorio y posterior entierro de su padre, se veía la preocupación en sus ojos chocolate de como estará su madre. Le hubiera dicho que ella iría a los dormitorios, para que ella se quedara en el Penthouse con su madre, pero algo se lo impidió. Y ella sabía perfectamente quien era: Sumire Kotobuki, su hermana menor.

Suspiró quedamente.

Ella adoraba a la señora Yamanaka. Era una mujer fuerte, y de carácter equilibrado; empática y sabía escuchar con atención, jamás daba una opinión sin no tenía todos los argumentos, de lado y lado, y posteriormente después de un análisis, los emitía. Era de esas mujeres que se siempre buscaba el balance adecuado con la ternura y el cariño. No había duda alguna que ella había amado con todo su ser a su difunto esposo. Y él fue un hombre comprensivo, analítico y amoroso; muy observador, y siempre apoyó a su única hija.

Sawako sintió el vació de su padre. Aunque era muy unida a los dos, siempre tuvo inclinación por él, porque precisamente fue él quien le regaló su primera guitarra y le enseñó sus primeros acordes. Ambos pasaban horas practicando mientras que su madre se sentaba en la mecedora de madera de caoba mientras tejía algún buzo o una bufanda. Sonreía con cariño cuando alzaba la vista y veía a su hija con el ceño fruncido poniendo toda su atención en lo que le explicaba su padre, y luego volvía a lo que estaba haciendo, y tarareaba la canción que sonaba en ese momento, aunque con defectos.

Tsumugi también sabía cuán difícil era para su novia estar separada de sus padres. Incluso cuando estaba viviendo de manera independiente desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad. Los fines de semana ella los visitaba a la casa que no quedaba muy lejos de su departamento, a unos 35 minutos de distancia en carro. La rubia tecladista se apegó, aún más, al cuerpo de su novia. Había tomado la decisión más importante de su vida y era momento de compartirla. La reacción, ya después se encargaría de eso. Dejo que las acaricias siguieran hasta quedar dormida, y esperaba que, al día siguiente, todo fuera para mejor.

Porque estaba cansada de vivir en una burbuja de mentiras.

 **Dos semanas después**

 **Cafetería universitaria**

 **Viernes, 08:00 am**

Para ser un viernes tan temprano en la mañana, no había mucha gente. Y el tráfico tampoco estaba pesado, todo fluida normal. El Lincoln Continental del año 1965 remodelado en su totalidad y de color negro rodaba por las calles de Kyoto a una velocidad moderada. Era un auto emblema de la empresa Ford Motor Company, aunque su fabricante era Lincoln Motor Company, una filial de la Ford. Por dentro era todo un lujo, y a donde vaya, siempre imponía presencia y elegancia, aunque no se quisiera. Y este era uno de esos casos.

Cuando llegó al destino, lo parqueo cerca de la puerta de la cafetería, y Sawako se bajo al mismo tiempo que su novia. Ambas siempre bien vestidas: mientras la rubia tecladista tenía un vestido veraniego celeste con flores blancas como estampado hasta las rodillas y sandalias, Yamanaka usaba un jean rasgados en los muslos, zapatos cerrados azules de tacón no muy alto y cuadrado, y una blusa negra con las magas recogidas hasta los codos. Se las veía frescas y juveniles, por así decirlo.

Esas dos semanas fueron intensas para ambas y para la señora Yamanaka, pero al final había valido la pena. Ahora la casa donde había habitado por un tiempo largo pudo ser vendida a una buena familia gracias a las influencias de los Kotobuki, y su buen corazón. Pero en el fondo, las mujeres Yamanaka tenían que rehacer de su vida a un año de la muerte del jefe de familia. Y Mugi no iba a permitir que su suegra viviera en cualquier lugar que le resultara incómodo.

Pero no estaban ahí por ellas, sino por la reunión que tenían todos los viernes a las 8:00 am en la cafetería universitaria con el resto de la banda. Ya los detalles estaban en sus últimos toques y empezarían el ruedo. Sin embargo, Azusa tenía novedades, y no sabían como las iban a tomar. Por un lado, estaba Yui y por otro Jun, ambas con un pasado muy marcado. Ui estaba un poco perdida, pero no del todo para no darse cuenta de que Suzuki había tomado una decisión por impulso, porque estaba huyendo de sí misma.

Mio estaba concentrada escribiendo en su block de notas. Nodoka también estaba ahí junto con Megumi, mientras conversaban y revisaban anotaciones en el iPad. Ui acababa de llegar mientras hablaba por teléfono, y a la pequeña reunión se le integraron Sawako con Mugi. Del grupo, solo la tecladista no vivía en los dormitorios, ya que había tomado la decisión de vivir en su propio Penthouse junto con Yamanaka. No le costaba para nada levantarse más temprano, ir al Gym, y luego a las clases de la Universidad. Sawako siempre la iba a dejar en su Lincoln, obsequio de su padre cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, y luego ir al instituto a dar clases.

Manabe había decidido dejar a sus hermanos pequeños con la familia Hirasawa al cuidado. Y todo había sido por petición de los mismos señores que habían optado por trabajar en Japón, y si había un viaje que requiera su presencia, solo viajaba Shinobu para reuniones o algún requerimiento que necesitaran de él. Nodoka estaría agradecía siempre con la familia Hirasawa por haberla apoyado, y jamás haberla dejado desamparada; no después de lo que le paso con su madre, y luego con su padre. Incluso Megumi y Mugi, al enterarse del episodio, ambas con ciertos contactos con reconocidos abogados, le ayudaron para que no perdiera nada.

Al cabo de un par de meses, Nodoka logró vender la casa sin ningún problema, y sus hermanos pasaron a vivir a la casa de los Hirasawa. Cuando Ui se lo planteo, no lo pensó, porque entendía que en ocasiones se llega a un punto en que uno debe ser libre y no vivir atado al miedo del "si pasa…"; ella era fuerte y eso se lo transmitía a sus hermanos de varias maneras, y siempre le estaría agradecida a Azusa por aquella idea, porque en cierto modo ella podría estar tranquila con sus estudios y sus proyectos laborables. Tal vez desde aquel evento del fallecimiento de su madre en manos de su padre, gracias a la violencia psicológica y emocional que le daba, le llevó a tomar la decisión de estudiar leyes y defender causas y a las mujeres que sufren cualquier tipo de violencia, incluido la que empieza desde el hogar.

—Bueno, ya tenemos el logo, el lema, el nombre, y un par de canciones escritas y compuestas, que son un total de veinte, y un par que están en desarrollo. Ahora, ¿cómo nos daremos a conocer? —preguntó Ui con calma.

—Pienso que sería bueno hacer un video enseñando lo nuevo que estamos por sacar. Deberíamos usar las redes sociales a nuestro favor, como por ejemplo Instagram y Twitter, Facebook también, pero no con mayor énfasis —sugirió Azusa.

—Sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo. Pero ¿qué clases de video? No podemos hacer un video musical…

—No, pero podemos hacer un video a escala de grises usando sombras, y la melodía de nuestra canción que sea en instrumental, dando a entender cual será el sonido elegido por nosotras.

—Esa es una buena idea, Mio —comento Sawako —. Pero si será instrumental, pienso que no debería ir batería sino guitarra y piano. Quedaría perfecto.

—Y unas líneas cantadas por Azusa —complemento Ui.

—¿Yo? No, Ui.

—¿Por qué? Cantas precioso Azusa, además…

Todas cayeron en cuenta que estaba el tema delicado de Yui, y que la primera guitarra no sabía que la gatita tenía ese talento oculto de tomar el mando como voz principal en algunas canciones. Si hacían eso, sería una gran sorpresa para propios y extraños. Sólo ellas tenían ese conocimiento, y de ahí no había salido. Incluso, algunas cosas de ellas no estaban expuestas, por seguridad y algo de recelo; era lo más comprensible del mundo.

—Pienso que quedaría genial, la verdad —comentó Megumi con tranquilidad —. Tu voz, Azusa, es muy versátil y se acomoda fácilmente a cualquier género, mientras que la Mio, aunque tiene esa facilidad también, tiene cierta dificultad para llegar a tono alto. Y Ui va por la misma línea que la tuya, pero con una clara diferencia: ella tiene una voz de Mezzosoprano, en la sección mezzo dramáticas, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—No sabía que tenías conocimiento de música, Megumi —dijo Nodoka impresionada.

—Cuando era pequeña aprendí música, porque aprendí a cantar y a tocar guitarra, pero debido a un accidente que tuve, quedé sentida, y no pude volver a las viejas andanzas. Por eso, cuando descubrí a Mio, cree aquel club de fans, y era una manera de apoyar a ella y a las chicas. La música siempre fue mi pasión, pero sino la pude seguir será por algo, y ahora me encuentro estudiando Psicología, y es otra manera de ayudar a las personas.

El silencio reinó por algunos minutos, procesando la información que les acababa de dar la expresidenta del grupo de fans de Mio y de HTT. Por eso es por lo que ella sabía todo acerca de las chicas y jamás las dejaba sola, porque no quería que ellas renunciaran a lo que más amaban por cosas que tienen solución pero que en esos momentos, por las emociones y los sentimientos a flor de piel no las dejaba ver más allá de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Y ahora, las ex HTT estaban divididas en dos bandas.

Una que iba al género Rock.

Otra que iba al género melódico y oscuro. No estaban definidas en ese sentido, y no querían que las definieran.

 **Lucky's bar**

 **Sábado, 21:00**

El Cadillac El Dorado 1965 color negro se encontraba estacionado en la vereda de al frente, mientras que la dueña se dirigía a la entrada del bar. Era un lugar donde las personas podían estar sin ser molestados, ya que se caracterizaba por su extrema seguridad. No era muy grande, pero tampoco era pequeño, más bien era un sitio de capacidad de unas 150 personas. Pero siempre se las ingeniaban para dejar pasar a veinte más, por la sección VIP que se encontraba al final de este, y era separado por una puerta corrediza de madera caoba. Y ahí estaban tres personas que siempre han estado juntas desde siempre: Ritsu, Yui y Jun. Satoshi llegaría después con Daiki y Sumire.

Para esos últimos momentos, el grupo se había vuelto casi inseparable. El auto, un clásico de la sexta generación de fabricación de la empresa Cadillac, de Estados Unidos, y que sólo fueron producidos entre 1953-2002 y que luego sería sucedido por el Cadillac XLR. Este auto es todo un clásico que incluso fue utilizado en la película de Al Pacino como Tony Montana, Scarface, y se volvió todo un icono. Sin embargo, famosos como Elvis Presley tuvo uno, pero del año 1956, y Joe DiMaggio, segundo marido de Marilyn Monroe, le regalo uno el cual lo usaba en la vida publica para cuando acudía a los estrenos.

Un suspiro salía de los labios de Jun. Tenía en su mano derecha un vaso lleno de whiskey a las rocas, y sin evitarlo, estaba pensando en Ui. ¿Qué será de la vida de ella? ¿Estará con Nodoka? Sabía que ambas estaban viviendo en los dormitorios, pero nada más. No quería aparecer como una desesperada queriendo obtener información, y tampoco se animaba a preguntarle a Yui.

—¿Pensando en mi hermana, Jun? —aquella pregunta la tomo totalmente desprevenida. ¿Acaso será…? Yui sonrío pensando que dio en el clavo y al no ver respuesta, prosiguió —Se te nota en la cara. Es la misma cuando yo estaba pensando en Azusa —suspiro con melancolía —. Las cosas, desde ese entonces, se fueron a pique rápidamente, ¿no?

—Sí, ya lo creo. No puedo evitar pensar en ella, Yui. Tu hermana tiene algo que me atrae, y me hace sentir de una manera diferente, como si quisiera protegerla de todo y de todos. Pero…

—No des nada por hecho, Jun. La vida suele traer sorpresas muy grandes.

—Seguro que sí. ¿No te molesta que…?

—Nah. Ella será mi hermana menor, y todo, pero yo no puedo estar detrás de ella cuidándola todo un siempre, ni alejando a sus pretendientes. Ella ya esta grande y sabrá que decidir cuando su corazón esté listo. Y no me molesta que tú puedas ser parte de la familia, de hecho, me gustaría que lo hicieras. Pero como dije, ella tendrá que decidir, no yo.

—Vaya…

—Uno madura con los daños, no con los años. Uno crece con las circunstancias de la vida, no cuando eres muy protegido por todo el mundo como si fuera un muñeco frágil que se romperá en cualquier momento, Jun.

Para ese momento, Suzuki se percató que Yui tenía en su mano un vaso también de Whiskey y la mirada la tenía perdida, como si recordara momentos tristes de su vida. Aquellos que la llevaron hasta donde está hoy. Ella también se encontraba en varios predicamentos en su vida, y tal vez, también se estuviese sin sentirse amada o comprendida; Yui al menos tenía a Azusa y lo estaban intento. Con todo lo que la relación puede traer, se estaban esforzando por estar juntas y seguir. Pero en la vida, nada esta dicho. Absolutamente nada.

El teléfono de Yui vibró en su bolsillo del pantalón, y pensó que tal vez la llamaban alguien de la Universidad, pero al verlo, era una notificación de su novia quien le escribía preocupada al WhatsApp. La conocía tan bien, y sabía que Azusa jamás le escribiría sino fuera por algo realmente urgente o serio; pero al no tener tiempo, no el dejó avisado que iba a salir con los muchachos un rato para relajarse. Mientras chateaba con su hermosa neko, pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en su vida.

 _"Où es-tu maintenant?"_

 _"Dans un bar avec les garçons."_

 _"Prends soin de toi. Prévenez-moi, s'il vous plaît."_

 _"Je le ferai. Je t'aime"_

—Era Azusa, ¿verdad? —preguntó como si no quisiera saber nada.

—Sí. Ella está un poco preocupada…

Y el silencio reino en el lugar. A los pocos minutos llegaron el resto de los muchachos, y se sentaron a platicar de como estaban las cosas. Los tragos iban y venían mientras hablaban, pero en algún punto del tiempo, Ritsu se perdió en sus pensamientos y decidió salir un rato a tomar aire fresco. Yui sólo la miró partir suspirando de nostalgia. De todos los presentes, la baterista es la que peor la estaba pasando. Nadie dijo nada, y simplemente la dejaron ser.

Afuera, Ritsu pensaba en todo lo que había vivido, y en un punto de su línea del tiempo, evoco el momento en que todo se fue al traste con su mejor amiga, y la que había sido su antigua banda. ¿Estaba más que segura que hasta Mugi la estaría odiando en ese punto del tiempo, pero, se la puede culpar por haberse enamorado y ocultado sus sentimientos por ella? ¿De verdad estaba salvando la amistad? Suspiró sabiendo que no encontraría respuestas para sus inquietantes dudas existenciales.

Ahora ella tenía su propia banda.

Ahora ella empezaba desde cero una nueva faceta.

¿Podrá recuperar lo que alguna vez fue su amistad con Mio?

Sólo el tiempo lo dirá… Sin saber que, dentro de nada, todo cambiaría para ella y los demás.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Dato referencial:

[22]Palabra francesa que significa Mujer Fatal.

[23]Referencia tomada de es/kanto/tokyo/kanko/601/

Y aqui llego esta historia. Pronto vendra la continuacion y se despejara algunas dudas. Gracias por el apoyo y por leerme. Nos vemos en las siguientes historias. Un beso y un abrazo enorme. Y un feliz 2019.

Me alegraria mucho que me dejaran **Review**. Sin mas que adicionar.

Saludos.


End file.
